A dream come true
by Samara Serelle
Summary: Mel has a curious past that she struggles to keep under wraps. When she and her best friend Ryann have a stroke of luck, good things start to happen in the form of John Cena and Randy Orton. Can good things last? Or will Mel's past come back to haunt her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm a HUGE wrestling fan and all, but I don't know everything about what goes on... I'm only familiar with the acting part, not all the behind the scenes stuff... but anyway, here's my story that I thought up last night as I cruised around the WWE website thinking about John Cena... :)**

Chapter 1

Melanie woke up to her alarm clock, just like she did every other morning. She sat up groggily and grabbed her towel to take a shower. It was around six-thirty in the morning and she was about to get ready for her first day of her senior year in high school.

Just before she could make it to the bathroom her cell phone rang, waking up her little sister in the next room.

"Mel! Answer it!" Bella whined. Melanie rolled her eyes and answered it.

"What do you want, Ryann," she sighed.

"Wake up! Mel, Guess what! Oh my god!" Ryann squealed on the other line.

"Calm down and tell me why you are calling me at six-thirty in the morning," Melanie said rubbing her eyes.

"You know how today my is birthday?" Ryann asked.

"No duh!"

"Well, my parents know that we watch Raw every Monday and they got me two tickets to go see Monday Night Raw in Texas next week!" Ryann squealed excitedly.

"Ryann, we are in Philadelphia, why are we going to fly out to Texas?" Mel asked looking at her clock, it was now six- forty.

"I'll tell you about it when you come pick me up, I gotta go," Ryann said. Melanie could hear Ryann's mom yelling at her in the background.

"'Kay bye," Melanie said, hanging up the phone and throwing it on her bed. She then walked into her bathroom to take a shower and get ready for school.

A half an hour later Melanie left her house scarfing down a granola bar. She threw her backpack in the trunk of her Jeep and hopped in, driving up her street to get Ryann.

"It's only the first day of school and I'm already running late!" Mel grumbled as she waited for her friend to get in the car. As she waited she looked at herself in her mirror. She had long brown, stopping about mid back and dark brown eyes, her skin a delicate bronze. Ryann was always jealous of her because her mom was British and they both had an accent, her father was African-American.

"Come on Ryann," Mel grumbled honking her horn. Ryann came running out of her house, her backpack on crooked and her hair in a crazy mess. Mel laughed as Ryann climbed in the car and threw her bag in the back seat.

"You look great!" Melanie said, still giggling. Ryann threw her a nasty glare before fixing her hair. The two drove off towards the school, taking as many shortcuts as possible, they were running late.

"So, tell me, why are we flying out to Texas?" Melanie asked, her eyebrows raised.

"You always said you wanted to travel! What's the big deal!" Ryann exclaimed.

"It's just a stupid wrestling show!" Melanie said glancing at her friend.

"Ah, but I didn't tell you I got more, my mom got me backstage passes, we get to tour the dressing rooms before the show."

"Really!" Melanie said, her eyes lit up at this news. "But I thought you couldn't do that unless you were an employee?"

"My mom has great connections, remember. She pulled some strings and we got lucky," Ryann replied. Melanie almost wet herself she was so happy. After she parked the Jeep in the school parking lot the two friends started their first day as seniors. Melanie was almost glowing with confidence because her best friend was taking her to meet her favorite WWE Superstar.

* * *

The first week of school went by faster than ever. Partly because, since Melanie was a senior, she could leave early when she had study hall as her last class. 

Mel and Ryann were packing their things on that Friday night, talking about everything from the guys in school to how excited they were to be flying to Texas the next morning. Ryann's mom had gotten them a great hotel and hinted that they might be in the same one as the WWE stars. When Melanie heard this she screamed so loud her mother almost had a heart attack. Mel was sleeping over Ryann's so they could just wake up and leave, of course, the girls were so excited they didn't even sleep.

Early that next morning the two woke up from only about an hour's sleep and gathered their things to catch the plane. The airport was almost empty so they got their tickets together and found their seats. The plane was only half full at take off so they slept soundly the entire ride.

* * *

They arrived in Texas around midday and were greeted with one of Ryann's mom's cars. They found their hotel, which was surprisingly close to the arena were the show was to be held. The two shared a room and spent the first few hours unpacking and watching TV. 

Ryann had wandered off to find some food, leaving Melanie alone. There was a knock on the door so Melanie stood up from her awkward position on the couch.

"Ryann, what the heck why are you knocking-" Mel began as she opened the door. She stopped when she noticed it was a man rather than her best friend. She realized she was standing face to face with none other than John Cena, her favorite wrestler.

"Oh, sorry, I was looking for someone else's room. He must have given me the wrong number," he said looking apologetic.

Melanie gaped at him as he examined her figure in the doorway. Just as he was about to leave Melanie passed out and fell with a loud thump on the floor.

"Oh, shit!" John yelled and rushed into the room. He gathered the girl in his arms and placed her on the bed. He then went into the bathroom and wet a hand towel, placing it on her forehead. Just then Ryann walked in, her hands full of boxes of Chinese food.

"What the-?" she started, looking from John Cena, who was now sitting on the edge of Melanie's bed, to Melanie who was passed out on it.

"I was looking for my friend's room, she passed out when she saw me," John explained. Ryann rolled her eyes, and placed her many boxes of food on the table before going over to the bed where Melanie was stirring.

"You can go now," Ryann said, taking the towel from him as Melanie opened her eyes.

"Will she be okay?" John asked, not wanting to leave the girl.

"I'll be fine thanks," Melanie said, sitting up and pushing Ryann's hand away as she tried to place the towel on her head again. "What happened?"

"You passed out," John replied standing up.

"I noticed," Mel said sarcastically, "You surprised me! I'm not used to seeing famous people!"

"Sorry," John muttered.

"You want to stay and eat? I see Ryann got Chinese," Mel said standing up and opening some of the boxes on the table.

"Sure why not, but I have to find Randy first," John replied, relieved that these two beautiful girls weren't throwing him out.

"Randy? Randy Orton?" Melanie asked, getting excited.

"Yeah, why?"

"Now it's Ryann's turn to faint," Melanie laughed. Ryann smacked her on the shoulder, her face bright red. John raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"She loves Randy," Mel said making a kissy face. "Oh, and by the way, I'm Melanie, and that's Ryann, if you haven't guessed."

"Nice to meet you, I have a feeling you already know who I am," John laughed shaking Melanie's hand. She blushed and grabbed a box of food, busying herself with the chopsticks. Just then John's cell phone rang, so he stepped out of the room to answer it. After about five minutes he came back in and sat down next to Melanie at the table. She was still fighting with the chopsticks and did not notice him sit down. He leaned over and put his hand on hers, showing her how to use them. She went scarlet and thanked him before busying herself with her food. Ryann was sitting on the couch watching TV and scarfing down rice when there was another knock on the door. This time John got up and answered it. Randy Orton walked in as Ryann got up to throw her box out, she saw him, tripped over her feet and fell flat on her face at his.

Melanie fell off her chair she was laughing so hard, Randy rushed forward and helped Ryann to her feet, though he was struggling to stifle a laugh also. Ryann threw a furious look at Melanie and John who were laughing at her. She thanked Randy before disappearing into the bathroom. Melanie caught her breath and flopped down on the couch in front of the TV.

"The girl that fell is Ryann," John pointed out as he sat down on the couch next to Melanie, "And this is Melanie," he said putting his arm around her. Mel blushed for the hundredth time and drew her legs up, resting her chin on her knees. Her hair spilled over her shoulders and Randy walked in front of her smiling.

"That's a nice pose," he said holding up his hands and forming a square with them. "That's really sexy, where's my camera."

Melanie blushed and buried her face in her knees. John laughed and Randy flopped down on the other side of Melanie. Ryann then decided to come out of the bathroom, she sat on her bed, too embarassed to sit next to the three of them on the couch. Mel looked up and motioned for Ryann to join her. Ryann made a face and refused.

"Come on, Ryann, you know you want to!" Randy teased patting the space next to him on the couch. Ryann blushed even more and climbed under the covers of her bed. Randy got up and threw the covers off her, picked her up and flopped down on the couch, Ryann in his lap. Melanie laughed at the look on Ryann's face as Randy wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You told him she really liked him didn't you?" Mel whispered to John. He smiled and nodded. Mel stood up and looked at the clock next to her bed.

"Hey, it's late, Randy, stop torturing my best friend please," Mel added when she noticed that Randy was now massaging Ryann's thigh. Ryann looked like she was going to cry, not because she didn't like Randy, for she loved him, but because she was so shocked at his behavior. Randy stopped and let Ryann run to Mel.

After an hour of hanging around, John and Randy left, John gave Melanie his cell number, while Ryann got a kiss and Randy's cell number. After the guys left Melanie and Ryann screamed with happiness, Mel almost cried she was so happy.

"I can't believe he kissed me!" Ryann mused, she had her hands pressed to her lips, a dreamy expression on her face.

"He only did that because he knows you love him, and because you made a fool of yourself earlier," Mel said laughing.

"And you didn't?" Ryann exclaimed, a smile tugging on her lips. "You fainted!"

"True, but it was more graceful than falling on my face!" Mel laughed. Ryann smiled and the two went to bed, feeling like the luckiest girls in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Melanie was working on her laptop Sunday afternoon when her cell phone rang. She growled at being interrupted from her school work, she looked at the caller ID and squealed when she saw that it was John.

"Hi John," she smiled, her eyes lighting up.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to hang with me and some of my friends tonight," John offered.

Melanie's smiled widened, "Wow, sure, what time? I'm sorta doing my homework right now.."

"How 'bout around nine?" he asked, Melanie almost had a heart attack from excitement.

"Sure, I'll see ya then," she replied.

"Cool, I'll talk to ya later," John answered and hung up. Melanie hung up and squealed excitedly. She couldn't focus on her work anymore so she went to find Ryann. She found her sitting at one of the tables by the bar watching football.

"Oh, who's playing?" Mel asked sitting down across from her friend, startling her.

"Dallas, on one screen, the Texans on another," Ryann replied looking bored.

"Oh, nobody interesting. To bad we're missing the Eagles game.." Mel said, looking disappointed. "How come you're not watching it in our room?"

"You were working, I know you hate being bothered..." Ryann replied.

"John just called me, we're going out tonight, I hope you don't mind," Mel said excitedly.

"John who?" Ryann asked stupidly.

"Uh, duh, John Cena," Mel said shaking her head, "You really should be a blonde." Ryann looked angry and shoved her into a guy who was passing the table. It just so happened that the guy was John Cena. He caught Mel and she sat back down, blushing furiously.

"I hate you sometimes," Mel growled. Ryann laughed, blowing some of her hair out of her face. Ryann was naturally a blonde but she hated it so she permanently died her hair black. Her eyes were ice blue and her skin was tanned. She was wearing a baggy t-shirt that hid her slim figure and blue jeans.

John was staring at Mel, who was wearing a tight black tank top and blue jeans with the knees ripped. She had curves to die for and her outfit showed her figure with out even trying. Mel noticed John staring at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Do you want something?" she asked slyly.

"No," John said snapping out of his trance.

"Then stop staring at me, it's uncomfortable," Mel replied as she turned her attention back to the Dallas game.

"I'm getting a beer, you want one?" John asked Mel.

"Umm, dude, she's only eighteen!" Ryann said defensively.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were that young, you look like your older than that," John said, a look of disbelief on his face.

"That's okay, I get guys sending me beers all the time," Mel said, looking at John for a reaction. He raised his eyebrows but didn't look suprised. "What?"

"With a figure like that, I don't doubt it," John replied, looking Mel up and down again. She blushed and stood up, her hair falling into her eyes. She ran her fingers through it and walked over to the bar, she ordered two sodas and a beer and came back, looking pleased with herself.

"The Bartender wouldn't stop looking at me long enough to card me," Mel smiled as a waiter brought over the drinks. John had his beer finished before the girls even took a few sips.

"I'm not buying you another one, you're the one with all the money here," Mel said looking shocked. John shrugged and went to get another beer.

"God, he's gorgeous..." Mel said watching him at the bar.

"Snap out of it, you do realize how old he is," Ryann pointed out.

"So what, he likes me and that's all that matters," Mel said turning back to Ryann.

"Yeah, but did you see the shock on his face when I told him your age!" Ryann whispered.

"I know, but still, he's so cute, and I've liked him since I was like sixteen," Mel whined. Ryann shushed her when she noticed John coming back. He sat down and wrapped his arm around Mel, surprising her.

She looked at him questioningly, he grinned and drained his beer.

"Well, before you decide to get drunk and seduce me I'm going to go to my room and finish my homework," Mel said standing.

"Awww, come on, stay and watch the game," John groaned.

"No, no, I have to finish my homework," Mel said as John grabbed her arm, his grip firm.

"Then I'll help you with it, later Ryann," John said and him and Mel walked away leaving Ryann at the table.

"Come on John, let me finish this I already told you I'd hang out with you later," Mel whined as she unlocked the door and walked in, John followed her and plopped down on her bed. She sat down at the table where her laptop was and tried her hardest to ignore John who was watching her type from the bed. He got bored after a while and stood up, wandering over to where Mel sat, absorbed in her school work. She was working on her makeup work for her Advanced Placment U.S. History class. John pulled up a chair, straddling it and resting his chin on the back of it, watching her. She blushed and finished the paper she was writing, saving it and closing the laptop.

"Finally, I was getting really bored," John complained, sighing. Mel rolled her eyes and rubbed her aching fingers. John grabbed her hands and began to massage them.

"Wow, that feels great," Mel said closing her eyes. John stood up and moved behind her, massaging her shoulders. "Oh, my god, that's great." Mel said relaxing into his hands.

She fell asleep after a while, John noticing and placing her in her bed. He then sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Ryann came back after a while to find Mel asleep on her bed, and John asleep on the couch. She sighed and woke John up.

"What?" he asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Why are you still here? Randy called me looking for you," Ryann said placing her hands on her hips.

"I was waiting for Mel to wake up, she fell asleep first," John said standing and looking at his watch. "Oh, shit, I gotta go, I'm supposed to meet up with Randy before we go out tonight."

John went over to were Mel was still sleeping and brushed the hair out of her face. She scrunched up her nose and whined, turning onto her other side. John shook her and she turned back to him, her hair in her face again. John brushed her hair out of her face for the second time, waking Mel up completely.

"Will you stop it!" she groaned sitting up and batting John's hand away. He laughed and hugged her.

"I'll be back at nine, okay, I gotta go meet Randy now," he said into Mel's hair.

"Fine," Mel said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You have to let me go though," John laughed prying Mel's arms off him. She groaned disappointedly.

"But you're so comfortable, and warm," she whined.

"Hey, I gotta go I'll be back later," John said and stood up before Mel could attach herself to him once again. He left and Mel got up rubbing her face.

"How did you fall asleep?" Ryann asked curiously.

"John gave me a massage, it was great," Mel said dreamily. Ryann rolled her eyes.

"You know, I still think he's too old for you," Ryann said smirking.

"Look who's talking, Randy's all over you!" Mel snapped defensively.

"I know.." Ryann said, looking guilty, "but I was just being responsible, your last boyfriend was a complete fiasco, don't forget."

Mel frowned and turned away from Ryann, "You're right, that's why I moved here, to leave him behind..."

"Awe, I'm sorry, Mel, I know it still hurts to talk about it, I'm sorry," Ryann said hugging Mel.

Just then Mel's cell rang. Ryann released her from their hug and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's John, can I talk to Mel?"

"Sure hold on," Ryann said. She handed the phone to Mel and plopped down on her bed.

"Hello?" Mel asked.

"Hey," John said.

Mel smiled and walked into the bathroom so Ryann couldn't eavesdrop. "What's up?"

"Randy is going to come out with us, he wants Ryann to come with."

"Oh, well-" she heard Ryann's phone ring through the bathroom door, "I think Randy just called her, where are you?"

"In my room, why?"

"Just curious..." Mel said biting her bottom lip.

"You should come over, it's one floor up, first door next to the elevator on your right," John said suggestively.

"I just might," Mel replied slyly.

"Be up in an hour?"

"Sure, then from there we can meet up with Randy and Ryann."

"Sounds good to me," John said happily.

"Alright I'll be up soon, byes." Mel said and hung up.

She bounded out of the bathroom, smiling brightly. Ryann looked at her questioningly.

"I'm going up to John's room in an hour. Then we're gonna meet up with you and Randy later," she said beaming.

"Don't let him take advantage of you," Ryann warned. Mel rolled her eyes.

"I am a completely responsible person, besides, I know my limits and I know he knows his," Mel said confidently. Ryann nodded and returned to flipping channels.

After and hour of doing nothing, Mel left her room to find John's. She had changed her shirt and was now wearing a blue and white layered tank top with her blue jeans and she always wore her black and white Chuck Taylor's. She found John's room fine and knocked on the door politely.

"It's open," he yelled and she walked in. It looked exactly like the room she shared with Ryann, but bigger and only one bed not two. Mel looked around, John didn't appear to be in the room. She shrugged and flopped onto his bed to wait. He came out of his bathroom in a towel, glistening with sweat and water. Mel tried her hardest not to look. She bit her finger so hard it began to bleed. She waited for him to put his shorts on and she leaned back against the headboard of the bed. John flopped down beside her, he had remained shirtless, just to torture Mel. He wrapped his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I still can't believe you're only eighteen," he said, as he began rubbing her back.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, John" Mel replied, picking up the remote and switching on the TV.

"And what would that a lot be?" he asked, moving her hair away from the back of her neck and placing a gentle kiss on it. She turned to him and looked into his eyes. She never noticed how blue they were.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said and turned her attention back to the television. Mel lay on her stomach, flipping channels, John sighed and lay next to her draping his arm across her back. She flinched when he did this and he looked at her questioningly.

"It's nothing," she lied but John could see that it really hurt her. He ran his hand over her back, she flinched more.

"Stop please, that hurts," Mel snapped sitting up fast.

"Why? It shouldn't hurt," John said looking curious.

"I told you, I don't want to talk about it," Mel said. She looked at her watch and gasped.

"What?" John asked still curious about her back.

"It's almost nine, we should go," she said, getting up and walking to the bathroom. She fixed her hair and John threw on one of his trademark Chain Gang jerseys.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry the updates been slow... I gotta keep up with my school work and my mom just got married so I wasn't around a computer for a while... Any who, I'll make sure the next few chappies are extra long to make up for my lack of updating... Enjoy!

Chapter 3

John and Mel met up with Randy and Ryann at a local club downtown. When they walked in Mel found Randy alone at one of the booths near the bar. She walked over looking curious, John not far behind.

"Hey, Randy, where's Ryann?" Mel asked scanning the dark club.

"I think she went to the bathroom... I think I pissed her off again," Randy replied sipping his beer.

"What did you do now?" Mel laughed placing her hands on her hips.

"Nothing! I swear, I only tried to kiss her, that's all!" Randy exclaimed.

"Hey, chill man, she's jokin'" John said sitting down with his own beer. Mel shook her head and walked towards the ladies room.

"Ryann? You in here?" Mel called as she walked into the bathroom. It was empty as far she could see but she called for her friend anyway.

"Yeah," Ryann said coming out of one of the far stalls and joining Mel.

"What are you doing in here?" Mel asked looking curious.

"I freaked when he tried to get with me, that's all," Ryann replied, blushing.

"Well, I can see why he was trying to get with you," Mel smiled as she studied her friend. Ryann was wearing a tight black t-shirt with fishnet sleeves. It was ripped just above her chest so she was showing some cleavage. She was wearing her usual blue jeans and black Chuck Taylor's. Ryann scoffed and the two rejoined Randy and John at the table.

Randy pulled Ryann into his lap and began to kiss her neck. Mel slid into the booth next to John, who had bought her a soda and quietly sipped it, avoiding John's eyes. Randy and Ryann got up and went onto the dance floor after a while. John sighed as he watched the two, wishing it was him and Mel. Mel got up and joined Ryann who was grinding with Randy. He took her by the waist and Ryann was behind them. John narrowed his eyes angrily as he watched Randy dancing with Mel and stood up. Mel glanced back to the table and saw that John had walked away, she shrugged and continued to dance with Randy and Ryann.

After a while a slow song blasted through the speakers. Randy grabbed Ryann and they began to dance, Mel laughed at Ryann's face and went to sit down at the table, John had not returned. She sipped her soda and watched Randy whispering to Ryann as they danced. Someone tapped her shoulder and she turned around to see John behind her, a sly smile on his face. He held out his hand to her and she took it, letting him lead her onto the dance floor. The two danced to the rest of the song, but when it ended he led her to another table instead of back to Randy and Ryann's.

"Um, John, our table's over there--" Mel began as she sat down across from John.

"No, it's here," he said swinging around the table to sit next to her. He draped his arm around her shoulders.

"Why are we not sitting with them?" Mel asked.

"I didn't want Randy getting any ideas..." John trailed off. Mel rolled her eyes and yawned, shrugging John's arm off her shoulders. He let it slide down her back and she flinched, standing up quickly.

"What's wrong--" John started, "Oh, yeah.. Why won't you tell me what's up--"

"I'm getting tired, I think I'm going to head back to the hotel," Mel interrupted quickly. John shrugged and followed her to Randy's table.

"Hey! Where did you two sneak off to?" Randy asked as the two approached.

"We were at another table, that's all..." Mel said. "Hey, Ryann can I have the key card, I'm gonna head back to the hotel..."

"I slipped it in your bag before you went to John's room, you should have it," Ryann replied. Mel thanked her and walked out of the club, John in tow behind her.

* * *

Mel was standing in front of her door digging in her purse when John came up to her. She was so concentrated on finding the key card she didn't notice. 

"God damn it," Mel exclaimed slamming her bag onto the floor. She leaned against the door and slid down onto the floor. Just then she realized John was standing over her. Her head snapped up, she growled and buried her head in her hands, her hair spilling over her shoulders and covering her arms.

"I can't believe this, Ryann has the card, and I can't get in the room.." Mel muttered into her hands. John sat down next to her and went to rub her back, but refrained when he remembered she flinched.

"I have my card, we could hang in my room 'til they come back," John suggested hopefully. Mel looked up from her hands, her eyes told him everything, they were filled with fear and excitement at the same time.

Mel was silently arguing with herself as she looked at John. She knew he wouldn't do anything to her, but she also wanted to avoid the conversation about her back. In the end she nodded and stood up.

"Okay, I guess we could wait in your room…" she said shyly.

"Alright," John smiled and they went up to his room.

When the two walked in Mel flopped down onto the couch while John took his shirt off and threw it into the hamper that was kept in the room. He then sat down on the couch next to Mel. She was flipping channels and fiddling with the tassel on one of the pillows.

"Hey, can I use your shower, I'm all sweaty and stuff…from the club.." Mel asked slowly. John raised his eyebrows and nodded. "Thanks."

Mel walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She then turned on the shower and took her clothes off. As she stepped into the shower she noticed her reflection in the mirror. She examined the deep welts on her back, running her fingers over the ones she could reach. She flinched as her hand ran over one that wasn't quite healed yet. She then turned away from the sight and got into the shower, letting the hot water sooth her joints.

John waited for a while after Mel went into the bathroom. He got bored quick and began to pace around the room. There was a knock on his door and he opened it to find Randy standing there, a huge grin on his face.

"What's up, man?" John asked letting Randy walk in.

"Oh, man that Ryann girl is amazing, and she's great in bed, not to mention," Randy mused, his grin widening.

"You barely know the girl, and you slept with her already!" John exclaimed, looking shocked. "You know she's only eighteen!"

"Chill, I know how old she is, she was the one who started it… anyway, where's Mel?" Randy said looking around the room.

"She's in the shower, why?" John asked.

"In the shower! Dude you can't pass that up, get in there with her!" Randy exclaimed, looking excited.

"No!" John said smacking Randy on the back of his head. "Why do you need Mel?"

"Ryann was looking for her, and she said someone called her looking for her. I dunno…" Randy trailed off. "Well since I found Mel, I'm gonna return to my girl, have fun," Randy saluted John before walking out of the room, shutting the door with a snap behind him.

Mel stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. She heard John talking and stopped to listen. She heard Randy and shook her head, ignoring the conversation. She pulled her clothes back on and toweled her hair dry. The room went quiet again so she figured Randy had left. There was a knock on the bathroom door when she went to turn the knob. Mel opened the door and leaned against the frame.

"Yes?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I was just going to ask you how long you'd be, I got bored," he replied wrapping his arms around her waist. She uncrossed her arms and rested her hands on his shoulders.

"Was Randy here?" Mel asked looking around the room.

"Yeah, he was just bragging, apparently he and Ryann hit it off; she's in his room for tonight."

"What! She--? With Randy? Oh my God!" Mel gasped looking horrified. "I knew this would happen, and you'd think she'd learn something after what I went through in England—" Mel gasped and pressed her hand to her mouth her eyes welling with tears.

"What is it?" John asked looking concerned.

"Nothing, I just shouldn't have said that, forget about it..." Mel trailed off. John shook his head and cupped her face in his hands.

"You're not telling me something, Mel, and I know it hurts you," John said, concern on his face. Mel looked into his eyes and blushed.

"I don't know you that well, I don't think I should tell you just yet, it still hurts to talk about it..." Mel said looking at the floor, a tear streaming down her cheek. John lifted her face to look at him. Mel smiled closing the distance between them, kissing him gently.

John pulled Mel closer to him running his hands through her hair and resting them on her lower back. She pulled away, blushing.

"I'm sorry, I can't I--" Mel began but John shushed her. She smiled and walked over to his bed, laying down on it. She fell asleep soon after. John couldn't resist the urge to find out what was hurting Mel so much when he placed pressure on her back. He sat down on the bed next to Mel's sleeping form. Her tanktop was pulled up slightly above her belt. He lifted up the back of her tank top and gasped when he saw the welts and scars on her back. He gently touched one of the welts, causing Mel to flinch and groan with pain. He pulled the shirt back down and placed the covers over her. He then went over to the couch and fell asleep himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

John woke up before Mel did and wandered over to his bed where she was sleeping quietly. Her hair was strewn over her face so he gently brushed it away. Mel sighed and rolled onto her side. John lay down next to her and watched her sleep. She must have known he was beside her for she cuddled up to him, her head buried in his chest, her hair spilling over her shoulders.

"Good morning," she smiled as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Hey," John replied. Mel sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She stretched and yawned while John sat up and leaned back against the head board of the bed. Mel rested her head on his chest, listening to his breathing.

"Shouldn't you be working out or something?" Mel asked looking up at him.

"What?" John asked absentmindedly.

"You have a show tonight, remember," Mel smiled.

"Oh, no, I don't head to the gym 'til noon actually, so I got a few more hours to chill... You coming tonight?" John asked. Mel rolled her eyes.

"Duh! That's why Ryann and I flew down here! To see you on Monday Night Raw!" Mel said. "We have front row seats and backstage passes. I can't wait!"

"Awesome--" John started but his cell phone rang just as he was leaning in to peck Mel on the cheek. "Hold on." He held up a finger and then jumped off the bed to dig up his phone.

Mel sat up and watched John pace around the room talking to who ever he was on the phone with. She ran her fingers through her hair and waited patiently for him to hang up. After about five minutes he did and flopped back onto the bed with her.

"Who was that?" Mel asked curiously.

"Oh, just my personal assistant, Brian, he was just giving me the rundown of what's gonna happen tonight, no biggy," John replied shrugging.

"Ooh, tell me what's going to happen! Please, pretty please," Mel begged, her eyes getting big and watery. John shook his head and laughed, she pouted.

"I must say no to that face!" John said struggling not to laugh. Mel smiled seductively and hopped out of the bed.

"Fine, if you won't tell me, I'll just get it from you some other way," she said stubbornly and found John's MP3 player. It just happened to have his album on it so she hooked it up to the radio and blasted his theme song. John looked at her curiously from the bed.

"This should be good..." he mumbled as the song started. Mel danced around with one of his hairbrushes that she found in the bathroom. She put on one of his jerseys and his Chain Gang hat and began to rap the lyrics to the song. John laughed as she danced around the bed, trying to soften him up.

"Your time is up. My time is now. You can't see me! My time is now!" Mel sang enthusiastically. John bobbed his head to the beat and watched Mel; his eyes never left her body. She rapped the entire song and as it ended she switched it to her favorite, 'Summer Flings'. As soon as it started playing Mel seductively danced to the beat, removing the jersey, and then the hat, John raised his eyebrows in amusement as she played with her belt.

"Alright, alright, turn it off, I'll tell..." John whined as Mel climbed on the bed and straddled his legs. Mel squealed and jumped off the bed, turning off the music happily. To John she looked like an over excited school girl.

After Mel turned off the radio she hopped onto the bed happily, sitting on her legs and waiting for John to tell her. John couldn't take his eyes off the girl in front of him. At the moment she looked so young and innocent, flowing with energy, he couldn't help but find that extremely attractive. He swallowed trying to keep under control, Mel waited patiently.

"He just said that I gotta piss Angle off enough to get him to attack me from behind, you know, tempt him into fighting me before Unforgiven," John explained. Mel got excited, but this time her cell rang.

"Who would be calling me," Mel rolled her eyes, grabbing her phone off the bedside table.

"Hello?" she asked, twirling a strand of hair between her fingers.

"Hey!" Ryann said happily on the other end.

"Ryann! How are you? Where are you?" Mel asked a tad bit angry with her friend.

"I'm still in Randy's room. And I'm fine. Why?"

"John told me you two had a bit too much fun last night. And you were trying to keep me safe! Look at you!" Mel yelled angrily.

"Whoa, chill out Mel, seriously, it was my choice and I couldn't pass it up, I mean seriously, losing my virginity to Randy Orton, it's like, my dream come true!" Ryann said happily.

"Ugh! You disgust me! Anyway, what's up, why you calling?" Mel asked getting to the point.

"I wanted to know if you were going back to the room, we have so much to do before the show tonight!" Ryann said.

"Like what?"

"We gotta get our outfits together, do our makeup, look hot for John..." Ryann trailed off. Mel laughed and told Ryann that she'd meet her in their room around noon, and then hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" John asked coming up behind Mel and wrapping his arms around her. She tensed when he pressed his chest against her back. John noticed and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I know what's on your back; you don't have to hide it from me anymore."

Mel spun around, her eyes wide with fear. "Why did you do that?"

"I couldn't resist, I-" John stuttered.

"Now I guess you want to know how I got those welts and scars?" Mel asked, her eyes watering.

"Not if you don't want to tell me. I understand," John replied, looking extremely apologetic.

Mel smiled and kissed John, she just melted when she saw his face. "I just- I've only really known you for literally two or three days, I don't think I should tell you yet, but I swear I'll tell you when I'm ready, I just need time that's all," she whispered and kissed him again.

* * *

Later that day, Ryann and Mel went into town and shopped for a new outfit to wear to the show that night. Mel bought a black silk camisole and a new pair of jeans to wear with it. She also bought a new belt, black leather with metal skulls around it. She also got her Chuck's cleaned, for they were extremely dirty. Ryann bought a rather revealing t-shirt with a picture of Randy Orton on the back. She bought Mel a Chain Gang hat to wear and Mel bought Ryann an actual picture of Randy and had him sign it for Ryann as a birthday present. 

When the two returned to the hotel it was around seven- thirty. Mel showered and changed into her new clothes; she curled her hair and left it loose, spilling down her back and over her shoulders. Ryann didn't take as long for she wasn't trying to seduce anyone but Randy, who wasn't going to be at the arena. John was already at the arena so the two girls caught a cab and headed to the back entrance.

"Ah, you must be Miss. Casper, yes?" a man asked helping Ryann and Mel out of the cab. Ryann nodded and looked curiously at Mel. She recognized the man to be the General Manager, Eric Bischoff. He led them into the main hallway and showed them where all the dressing rooms and locker rooms were. Mel was impressed but she loathed the man with such a passion she was struggling desperatly to restrain herself from punching him. She noticed that one of the locker room doors was opened. She peeked in to find John sitting in the corner with his headphones on, and his hood covering his face, bobbing his head to the beat of whatever he was listening to.

"Uh, Mr. Bischoff, I think we're good on our own, thanks," Mel said and grabbed Ryann's arm. Eric nodded, saying something about Kurt Angle and walked off. Mel dragged Ryann into the locker room, leaving her in the door way. Mel knelt down in front of John and pulled his hood off. He looked up and smiled when he saw her.

"Hey!" he said pulling the ear buds out of his ears.

"Hey, that Bischoff prick is even worse in person, I've never seen such an ass kisser," Mel said standing up. John laughed and Ryann nodded in agreement to Mel. John pulled Mel down onto his lap and wrapped his arm around her waist. They talked for a while before John had to go off and find out when he was supposed to go out to the ring. Ryann dragged Mel around to find other superstars. They met Chris Masters and Carlito, whom Mel strongly disliked. Chris seemed to take a liking to the both of them, but they got away from that quick. They met Rick Flair and Shawn Michaels and Mel's favorite, the Big Show. They took tons of pictures; Mel found her camera when she was digging around her bag for a piece of gum. They lost track of time and by the time they had met most of the wrestlers the show was about to start.

As they made their way towards a back entrance into the stands, John ran up and caught Mel, grabbing her arm. She spun around in surprise, seeing John right before the show started.

"What's up?" she asked curiously.

"I want you to come out with me," John muttered into her ear, so Ryann couldn't hear what he was saying.

"What?" Mel asked, looking a bit confused.

"I want you to come to the ring with me when I go out," John persisted.

"Why?" Mel asked, astounded.

"To be my support, I know Angle's gonna try and murder me," John answered.

"But, I don't know how to wrestle or anything and camera's make me nervous," Mel whined.

"Please," John begged.

"Oh, alright, I guess, but what about Ryann?" Mel asked as John hugged her, she winced when his hands pressed her back but he released her quickly.

"She can hang around if she wants to but she can't come to the ring," John shrugged.

After much coaxing and persuading Mel got Ryann to go into the crowd by herself. Mel made sure she was right beside the ring so she could see everything when Mel came out. She and John returned to the back of the arena together, John coaching her on how to react to Kurt's insults and what to do if he attacked her.

After around an hour of doing nothing but waiting around, one of the camera men came up to John unexpectedly and began to film him and Mel sitting together. John shot up from where he was sitting and pushed the camera away. Mel turned bright red and hid her face in her hands. The camera finally left and John sat back down next to her.

"Is it gone?" Mel asked, her voice muffled because her head was still in her hands.

"Yes," John replied pulling at her hands, forcing her to sit up.

"That was on TV wasn't it," Mel said, looking worried. John nodded and Mel hid her face in her hands again.

John's personal assistant ran up to them and told them they'd be on in a few seconds. Mel stood up nervously and John kissed her as his music started. He grabbed her hand and his belt and they walked out onto the ramp. John held up his belt, yelling over the music. Mel felt her stomach turn when she saw the cameras at every angle around the ring. John led her into the ring and grabbed a mic.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Keep up with the reviews. I feel so special. Anyway, this chapter should be interesting cuz I'm doing this from memory, it's the one time John didn't fight, in like early September, so bear with me...

Enough of my mindless rambling and ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Chapter 5

"Isn't she beautiful?" John yelled into the mic. Mel blushed and smiled as the crowd roared in approval.

"Well, I know all of you are dying to know who she is," John paused as the crowd roared again. "Meet the beautiful Melanie!"

Mel bowed and John wrapped his arm around her and buried his face in her neck. The crowd went wild, so John looked up and turned to the crowd.

"Sorry, ladies, but... I'm taken," John said, the crowd booed loudly. Mel laughed nervously and crossed her arms over her chest.

John proceeded to call Kurt Angle out so Mel leaned against the ropes and watched John taunt nothing. Kurt's music finally blared through the arena. Mel got excited but pretended to look surprised as Kurt walked out from backstage. He didn't come into the ring but stayed on the ramp and yelled and taunted John.

"Well, I know how you like to play, so, I'm gonna just turn around, like this," John taunted, turning his back on Angle. Mel laughed and watched Kurt turn an angry red. John handed her his belt as Kurt came barreling into the ring. Mel jumped and hid in the corner of the ring as Kurt tried to put the Ankle Lock on John.

"NO!" she yelled as Kurt locked John's ankle. John grunted and kicked Kurt in the face getting out of the Lock. Mel sighed in relief when Kurt fell out of the ring. He came up behind her and grabbed her foot, pulling her onto the mat. Mel yelled in surprise as she hit the canvas. John growled and pulled Kurt into the ring, distracting him. Mel saw her chance and hit Kurt over the head with John's belt. He fell back looking stunned and climbed out of the ring, shaking his head and yelling at John that he wasn't going to ruin his chances for Unforgiven. Mel laughed, John grabbing her by the waist and celebrating as Kurt returned backstage.

* * *

Mel and John returned backstage a little while after Kurt and found that Ryann was waiting for them, a large smile plastered on her face. 

"What?" Mel asked, looking curious.

"Nothing, you should know why I'm smiling, you were out with him when he said it," Ryann replied motioning to John who was looking confused.

Realization dawned on Mel and she smiled too. John was still standing next to Mel looking confused.

"Okay, what's going on?" he asked, flinging his belt over his shoulder.

"You announced on live national television that you're taken," Ryann replied, watching John's reaction.

"Oh, that So? What about it?" he asked still looking a bit confused.

"Hm, let's see, you just told the world you're dating me! It's a huge deal!" Mel squealed excitedly. "You made it official, we're together. Right?"

"Of course," John smiled hugging Mel to him. She made a face, a sort of dreamy expression when she snuggled her head in his chest.

Ryann laughed at Mel's face. "What's that face for?"

"John, you smell so good," Mel sighed, burying her nose in John's shirt.

"Uh, thanks?" he said looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Sorry," Mel laughed and backed away from John, her face a deep red.

"It's nothing, I guess you like Axe?" John asked raising his eyebrows.

"Oh my God I love it," Mel said happily.

"Uh, guys? Why are we talking about men's deodorant?" Ryann asked.

"Oops, see how we get distracted, anyway, me and Ryann are going to watch the rest of Raw tonight and we'll see you back at the hotel?" Mel said quickly, turning to John.

"Sure?" he nodded. Mel kissed him quickly and they parted ways for another hour. John to his locker room. Mel and Ryann to their seats next to the ring.

* * *

After the show ended Mel and Ryann were trying to hail a cab in front of the arena when a long black limo pulled up beside them. The window opened and John poked his head out smiling. 

"You girls need a lift?"

"Thanks!" Mel said excitedly and John opened the door for the two and they climbed in.

* * *

When they got back to the hotel a shadow came over Mel's face as she said goodnight to John. They were standing outside Mel and Ryann's room, Ryann had already gone inside. 

"What's wrong?" John asked leaning down and placing his hands on Mel's arms, gently caressing them with his thumbs.

"Just a little put out. We're leaving tomorrow night, and I probably will never see you again for all I know," Mel whispered, looking at the floor.

"Aw, don't say that," John said hugging her to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled her head into his chest.

"But you know I'm right," Mel said into his shirt, not wanting to break away from him. "After tomorrow I'll just be another girl that you met on the road."

"That's not true, Mel," he said seriously. Mel looked up at him, a skeptical look on her face. John smiled and kissed her. She snuggled up to him and they stood there. There was a flash and Mel looked up to see Ryann standing in the doorway, camera out, a goofy grin on her face.

"RYANN!" Mel yelled.

"That was so cute!" Ryann cooed pinching John's cheek. "Keep going, don't mind me, please."

"The moment's gone, sorry," Mel sighed. "Shouldn't you be crying with Randy anyway?"

"We'll do that tomorrow," Ryann nodded, leaning on the door frame. Mel rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to John. He was shaking his head at Ryann. He pulled Mel to him, leaning close to her face.

"You wanna spend the night in my room?" he whispered. Mel turned beet red and bit her lip.

"You sure?" she asked nervously. John nodded. Mel sighed and chewed to inside of her cheek, thinking.

"Okay, I guess," she shrugged and John hugged her. Mel turned to Ryann and smiled.

"I'm staying in John's room tonight, so you have the room to yourself, behave," Mel said sounding like a mother scolding her child. Ryann laughed and cheered as Mel and John walked away. She moved bac into the room, closing the door with a snap.

"Okay Randy, you can come out now!" she yelled.

* * *

Mel lay on John's bed, the remote in her hand, flipping channels and munching on chips. John was sitting next to her waiting for the opportune moment to make a move. Mel sighed and rolled onto her back and sat up on her elbows, silently watching John. He had his hat pulled down over his eyes and he looked like he was deep in thought. 

Mel crawled over to him and rested her head in his lap, taking his hat off and putting it on. She crossed her arms over her chest and scrunched her face up.

"ChainGang, bitch," she growled in a deep voice. John laughed and took the hat from her, throwing it across the room. Mel sat up and kissed him. He caught her off guard and tickled her sides as she kissed him. She squealed and tried to back away but John grabbed her around the middle and tried to throw her over his shoulder but she struggled and he dropped her. She landed on her feet and he chased her around the room, threatening to tickle her.

"No!" she squealed and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door shut and leaning against the door breathing hard. There was a knock and she heard John moan something into the door crack. Mel slowly opened the door to find John standing there, shirtless, chest glistening with what looked like water or sweat, most likely the latter. She bit her lip and moaned at the sight.

"Oh my God you look so hot, where's my camera," Mel said as he came toward her looking extremely seductive. He backed her into the bathroom, closing the door behind him and locking it. He cornered Mel so that her back was pressed against the wall opposite the shower. She couldn't go anywhere for she was stuck between the sink and the toilet. John crashed his mouth onto hers, his tongue quickly finding its way into her mouth. Mel moaned and pulled him closer to her. He wrapped his arms gently, but firmly around her and pressed her into his chest. When they realized they needed to breathe they broke apart, breathing hard. John began to run shower water and climbed in shutting the shower curtain and throwing his shorts out onto the floor. Mel stood there for a second, looking nervous, before undressing and joining him.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here's chappie six! I've been slaving away at school work and PSAT's so it took me a little while to finish it... Don't forget to review!

Chapter 6

When Mel awoke the next morning she grinned when she remembered the events of the night before. She still felt sore, her thighs slightly throbbing but other than that, she had enjoyed the night. John had wrapped his arm around her middle, pressing her back to his chest. She tried to move but it hurt so she nudged John lightly in the stomach.

"What," he groaned letting her go and rubbing the sleep from his face. "I was dreaming... it was a very good dream too."

"Sorry," Mel whispered, turning onto her other side so that she was face to face with him.

"How do you feel?" he asked, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Like I got hit by a truck," she shot sarcastically snuggling closer to him.

"Hey, I tried to be gentle," John muttered a smile spreading over his face.

Mel snorted and rested her head on his chest. "I'm leaving tonight, I'm gonna miss you so much." A tear leaked down her cheek and onto John's chest. He wiped it away and sat up, so Mel followed suit, wrapping the sheet around her.

"Hey, we got all day, don't worry, we'll work something out, just don't worry about it now," John soothed, running his fingers through her hair. Mel sighed and kissed his shoulder before getting up and pulling on one of his t-shirts and her jeans from the night before.

There was a knock on the door and Mel jumped. She turned to John, who still had nothing on and motioned for him to put some clothes on.

"Coming!" Mel yelled as John pulled on his shorts. She ran to the door and cracked it open revealing Ryann and Randy grinning broadly. Mel opened the door further and let them in the room.

"What are you two so happy about?" Mel asked curiously, flopping down on the couch. Randy joined her on the couch and draped his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh, nothing..." Randy said glancing at Ryann.

"What?" Mel persisted.

John picked Mel up off the couch and threw her onto the bed. She giggled and rolled onto her stomach as he flopped down next to her. She looked at him curiously and he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I think they're happy because you finally spent the night with me... if you take my meaning..."

Mel blushed furiously and walked over to Randy, who stood up, still grinning. She shoved him back onto the couch playfully. Ryann frowned and shoved Mel from behind, and she fell forward on top of Randy.

"Hello," he muttered, looking a bit uncomfortable. John strode over to them and picked Mel up off of him. She thanked him and he placed her back on her feet.

"That was awkward," she said, glaring at Ryann. She smiled sweetly and Randy came up behind her, poking her in her sides. She squealed and ran away from him. Mel rolled her eyes and sat down at the table, resting her head in her hands. John sat down next to her and rubbed her back soothingly. Mel wiggled uncomfortably and glared at him.

"Oh, sorry..." he said, looking apologetic. He instead pulled her closer to him and rested her head on his chest.

"Hey, RANDY!" John yelled and Randy stopped tickling Ryann and looked up. "Why are you guys here anyway?"

"Oh, yeah, I wanted to tell you that I'm going to drive Mel and Ryann to the airport tonight, if you want to come," Randy said, Ryann stopped struggling to get out of Randy's grip and looked at John pleadingly.

"Of course, why would I not come, she's my girlfriend!" John exclaimed as a reaction to Ryann's face. "Now, if you guys would leave, I only have a few more hours to spend with her so I would like to do that without you."

"Okay, man, chill... We were getting ready to head out anyway, we're going to do some sight seeing before we head to the airport, later," Randy said, waving to Mel and John before grabbing Ryann and leaving, shutting the door with a snap.

Mel got up from the table and turned on John's CD player. She began dancing to his album before going into the bathroom to take a shower. She came out to find John had turned the music up and was sitting on the couch waiting for her. She smiled and danced around, her wet hair soaking her tank top. When the CD ended she lay down on the couch, resting her head in John's lap. He jumped at the wetness of her hair and sat her up. He grabbed one of the combs she carried in her bag and began to comb her hair.

Mel sighed and let John brush her hair for her, "I can do it myself, John."

"No, I'll do it, I love your hair, it so beautiful..." he said, kissing the back of her neck. He braided her hair in a long plait down her back. He then rested his chin on her shoulder.

"So, are you ready to tell me about your back?" he asked, she bowed her head and closed her eyes at the feel of John's warm breath on her cheek.

"I guess... I mean I have nothing else to hide from you... you've seen me naked..." she joked.

John laughed and Mel leaned back into his chest," It started when I just started high school. I was a freshman when I met this great guy, his name was Michael, we were best friends and I started to like him more than that. The only problem was, he was twenty-one and I was fourteen. At the time he seemed great, but he was hiding something from me. When I started my sophomore year I found out he was a substitute at my school. I started to see him everywhere, in the hallway, after school, sometimes by my house. I began to worry something was going on but I ignored it. Well, I shouldn't have. He started to follow me around after school, while I was doing my extracurricular activities. I was involved with the theater and building the sets.

"One day after Set I was walking down one of the science hallways when he cornered me and shoved me into one of the janitor's closets. He tried to get in my pants, so I fought him. In the process, he ripped my shirt off, which allowed him free access to my back. In his haste to retaliate, he grabbed a screw driver and etched lines into my back. I was frantic and in a lot of pain, but he suddenly changed, apologizing repeatedly. He wrapped the cuts with what was left of my shirt, and gave me his. He then drove me home, but before he let me out of his car, he changed again and threatened to kill me and my family if I told anyone about what he'd tried to do.

"The next day as I was leaving Set, I chose to walk down a different hallway, to try and avoid him. He found me anyway. This time he took me to one of the faculty bathrooms. I struggled again, and refused to let him rape me once more, you see, he wasn't a very strong man," Mel said, running her hand over John's muscular arm. "Anyway, he shoved me against the wall, pressing his hand over my mouth, and pulled out a small whip. He also had rope and he tied my hands so I couldn't fight. He pulled my shirt up so that my back was exposed and whipped me until I passed out. When I woke up, I was at home, in my bed, he was sitting next to me, smiling evilly. He had told my parents that I had been jumped and he had rescued me. I was in a bad state and missed the next few school days, but I didn't tell my parents anything because I knew he'd find out.

"This continued far into the school year. Almost every day after school, he'd find me and torture me for not letting him touch me. My back was so cut and scarred and it continued to get worse. Then one day my luck changed, he went on vacation with his family for a week, and wasn't in school, or around me. I immediately went to my guidance counselor and asked her to call my parents. They rushed to the school and I told them what had been going on. The school contacted the police and they arrested him while he was enjoying his vacation. My family was put under the witness protection program and relocated. I was asked if I wanted to press charges, but I didn't because I was afraid of what he'd do to me. That was one stupid decision.

"About a month after he was released from being held for questioning he found where I had been relocated, he surprised me as I was walking home from my new school, and tortured me until I could barely stay conscious. He told me I would never get away from him and then he drove me to the hospital, and had my wounds treated. That's why I don't have scars on the back of my arms and legs, he made sure I didn't. I told my parents about it and as soon as the school year ended we came here, my name was changed and I started my junior year of high school in Philadelphia."

John looked absolutely blown away. Mel got up and walked over to the bed and lay down on it, curling up in a ball. John sat down next to her, still looking shocked.

"Why would someone do that to you?" he asked, his temper rising.

"I found out that he was mentally disturbed in one of the police reports they had sent me a few months after we came to the U.S." Mel muttered. She sat up and pulled her knees to her chest, resting her chin on them. John wrapped his arm around her pulling her to him.

"Now I don't want you to leave my sight, what if he finds you again," John said, kissing the top of her head.

"I doubt it, the police turned our case over to the FBI here and they made sure no one would find us..." Mel said. "Please, don't worry, John. I'll be fine; I've been fine for a little over a year now."

"What's your real name?" John asked suddenly.

Mel looked up into his dark blue eyes and smiled. "It's Melanie Williams, I use my real name with my friends but in school, I'm known as Vicky Chase."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

On the drive to the airport the car was silent. Ryann sat in the front with Randy, while John and Mel sat in the back. Mel fell asleep about halfway there and John was silently stroking her hair. Ryann looked depressed but didn't say anything to either of them. Right before they pulled into the airport Ryann remembered something from two nights before. She jumped and shook Mel awake, a frantic look on her face.

"What," Mel groaned, sitting up. She was sprawled over the back seat, her feet resting on the armrest on the door, her head in John's lap.

"I just remembered, this guy called my phone after we went the club on Sunday, while I was with Randy. He was looking for you," Ryann said.

"So, what?" Mel said, now rubbing her eyes. Randy pulled into a parking space, but left the car on as the two girls talked.

"He said his name was Michael..." Ryann said, looking a bit worried now.

Mel froze, a look of fear on her face. "What did he sound like?"

"He had an accent if that's what you're asking," Ryann replied. Mel stared out the window at the crowded airport and frowned. John watched her looking worried.

"Maybe you shouldn't go back to Philly," John suggested. Mel shook her head, her frown becoming deeper.

"If he saw me on TV he'll think I'm here. I have to leave. I knew I shouldn't have gone out into the ring with you!" Mel exclaimed, banging her head on the window.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Randy asked from the driver's seat, he looked lost and confused. Ryann smiled and kissed him before getting out of the car. Mel climbed out also and got her things out of the trunk. John came up behind her and took her bags for her.

"Can I tell Randy?" he asked as they walked together into the terminal. Mel shrugged, she looked sick and nervous. John caught up with Randy and Ryann, leaving Mel to herself and filled Randy in on what happened to Mel in England.

"So, that means we have to start calling you Vicky now?" Randy asked Mel as they sat down to wait for their flight to be called.

"No, it's too late for that. Michael already knows I'm here, because John said my real name on national television. I just have to continue to use my alias at school, that's all. Maybe I'll get lucky and he won't find me. But I have to leave Texas because he thinks I'm here," Mel explained. She sighed and buried her face in her hands. "Why is my life so freaking complicated. I always have to get involved with something that will get me into trouble."

John hugged her and she rested her head on his shoulder, letting her hands fall into her lap. He leaned over the back of her chair and pulled out a large box wrapped with bright paper. Mel looked up, surprised.

"John, what's that?" she asked curiously. He smiled and placed the box in her lap. He nodded and she ripped the paper open, revealing a brand new laptop with a web cam.

"Oh, my God!" Mel squealed. She placed the box on her seat and jumped on John happily. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" John laughed and she kissed him passionately.

"I guess you didn't notice that your other laptop was missing. I had Ryann hide it form you, I had all your homework and stuff transferred onto this one... This is how we're gonna stay in touch. I bought a web cam too and we cam talk to each other from wherever we are." John smiled. Mel kissed him again, Randy and Ryann watched smiling. Randy had gotten Ryann a new cell phone with video messaging so they could send each other videos.

Just then their flight was called, Mel groaned, and stood up her eyes suddenly darkening.

"What's up?" John asked, as Ryann burst into tears behind Mel.

"I just, I don't want to go back now... I'll miss you so much," Mel sighed. John hugged her to him and she buried her face in his chest.

"Hey, we'll keep in touch, and I know I'll see you again. I'll make sure of it, and until then, we have our web cams." John soothed, running his fingers through her hair.

"Mmm, you smell nice, I'll miss that too," she said, huddling closer to him. He laughed and cupped her face in his hands, kissing her gently.

"Well, I guess this is good bye for now," Mel said, her eyes watering, but she fought back the tears. Ryann broke away from Randy, tears flowing in rivers down her cheeks. Mel kissed John again and the two girls gave their tickets to the flight attendant. She looked back at John over her shoulder, and flashed a small smile before getting onto the plane.

* * *

Mel and Ryann returned home late that night. Mel slept over Ryann's and returned to her house the next morning. Her mother was ecstatic about her being on television and dating John. Her father, Roy, on the other hand, was not very pleased. 

"I don't agree with this at all. He has a quick temper, and I don't think you should be seeing someone like that right now," he said, that morning at breakfast.

"Aw, come on dad. He's a really nice guy. He was just acting anyway… I mean he's never like that around me," Mel whined making doe eyes at her father.

"Did anything else happen that I should know about?" he asked, giving up on arguing about his daughter's new boyfriend.

"Yes," Mel mumbled, fiddling with her toast. Roy raised his eyebrows in question. Mel sighed and told him about Michael's call on Ryann's phone.

"WHAT!" he yelled jumping up from the table. "How did this happen? Melanie Rae Williams why do you always find a way to get into trouble, why can't you just stay out of the spotlight and out of trouble for once? "

"Dad, I didn't know this would happen! It's not my fault! I was just having fun! You know enjoying my time in Texas! Besides he thinks I'm in Texas but I'm not, I'm here with you in Philly, so there's nothing to worry about!" Mel pleaded, as her father's temper rose.

"There better be nothing to worry about. I'm not taking any more risks with you. From now on, you will only use your alias unless you're with Ryann, do you understand me?" Roy said, breathing hard. Mel nodded and walked out of the kitchen.

She sighed and went up to her room, sitting down at her desk, her cell phone rang. It was John, Mel smiled and answered it.

"Hi, John," she said, switching on her web cam.

"Hey, how was your trip?"

"Fine, I have to tell you something though."

"What is it, Hun?"

"You have to start calling me Vicky. My father flipped out on me about being on TV so now everyone has to call me Vicky… Well, except Ryann," Mel said, just as John appeared on the screen. She waved and blew him a kiss.

"Okay, well, I have news for you too," John said, waving back to her.

"Is it good news, or bad news?"

"Good news… I'm going to Italy to promote my album, and then I'm coming back to Oklahoma for Unforgiven."

"Wow! That's great, have fun and take lots of pictures.. I've never been to Italy before."

"Mel, you look really tired, you should get some sleep," John advised, Mel saw the concern on his face as she watched him on the computer screen.

"Vicky, John, its Vicky now, and I'm not tired, it's just stress from the current situation. Don't worry about me, please."

"Well, Vicky, I gotta go, I'm flying out in the morning so, I gotta get ready. I'll take tons of pictures for you okay?"

"Okay, I guess I'll talk to you when you get back?"

"Maybe even sooner," John smiled.

"Okay, byes," Mel said, waving at the camera.

Just as she was about to hang up John yelled her name.

"What?" Mel asked, making a frantic face so she wouldn't hang up on John.

"I miss you," he said.

"Oh, John I miss you too," Mel smiled, blowing him another kiss.

"Okay, now I really gotta go, I'll talk to ya."

"Byes," Mel smiled and hung up. John waved to the camera, making a kissy face before turning his end off. Mel smiled and turned her camera off as well. She then flopped onto her bed and fell asleep, until the next morning, when she prepared for the day of school ahead of her.

* * *

A/N: She slept so long cuz of jet lag, you know... Anyway, don't forget to review :) 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next few weeks passed without much happening. John called Mel just about every day and sent her the pictures he took in Italy. She made sure she watched Unforgiven on Pay-Per-View. She was pissed that John had lost, but happy that he retained his title. He called her after the match, fuming. She talked him down and they spent the rest of the night on the phone. Mel also made sure she watched Raw every Monday night, just to see John. He would call her after his matches and they would talk for hours on end, getting to know each other even better than before, they became closer even though they were so far apart.

A month after Mel and John met, Mel was sitting in her AP Calculus class, the second to last class of the day, doodling all over her notes when her teacher's phone rang. After he had answered it and hung up he approached her and knelt down next to her desk.

"Miss Chase?" he muttered, snapping Mel out of her stupor.

"Huh?" she said, looking up from her detailed doodle of a superhero.

"That was the office, they said someone is waiting for you," he said.

"Who?" Mel asked curiously.

"They didn't say, they just said, 'I need Vicky Chase to report to the office someone is here to see her. Make sure she brings her stuff,'" he said motioning for her to leave.

Mel nodded and stood up, grabbing her bag. She walked slowly to the office, as she approached she saw someone standing in front of the main doors looking at the posters. Mel squealed happily and ran to him, jumping into his arms.

"Oh my God! John!" she said happily, hugging him tightly. He laughed and spun her around. Just then the bell rang for the end of the block and students rushed out of their class rooms. A lot of people stared at Mel and John, a flock of girls ran over to them giggling and asking for autographs. John looked at Mel and she smiled, letting him go to sign a few.

After the late bell rang and the students disappeared into their next class, John turned his attention back to Mel. He hugged her to him protectively and kissed the top of her head.

"I missed you so much!" he said into her hair. Mel giggled and snuggled her head into his chest.

"I missed you too. How did you know where to find me?" she asked looking up into his eyes, they were sparkling with happiness.

"I asked my PA to find you, he used your cell phone number and found you listed as Vicky Chase, he then found where you live and the rest is history," John shrugged. "Now, can we get out of here?"

Mel nodded and they left, she left her Jeep in the school parking lot for Ryann to drive home. John and Mel drove to the nearest Starbucks. Mel bought a hot chocolate and John got coffee and they sat in his car and talked about whatever popped into their heads. Around three, Mel called her mother to tell her where she was. She screamed when she heard that John was in town and insisted that he come over for dinner, to convince Mel's father that he was a nice guy. John happily accepted.

"Your mom seems nice," John said as they drove to Mel's home. She nodded and stared out the window.

"Yeah, it's just my dad… He doesn't trust anyone anymore. Not even Ryann, and you'd think he would, because she my best friend in the whole world. He just won't accept the fact that you're apart of my life now. It's gonna be really hard to convince him that your different from Michael, the age difference between us is also a huge factor." Mel said, running her fingers through her silky brown hair before looking at John.

"I'll try my best to convince him, but he can't keep me away from you, and I'll make sure he knows that," John said, glancing at Mel.

"What's that supposed to mean? 'he can't keep you away from me'?" Mel asked, looking a bit nervous.

"Mel, I care about you a lot, and your father won't stop me from caring about you," John said quietly. Mel smiled and bit her bottom lip.

"No one has ever said that to me before. John, I—well, I think… God, I don't want to scare you or- or anything but, I've never felt this way about anyone before… I—John, I think I love you," she stuttered, her eyes welling with tears at the fear of losing John, that she refused to let fall. John looked at her and smiled.

"Nothing can scare me away from you, Mel. And since now I know you feel the same way about me, I guess I can say it back. Melanie Williams, I love you more than life itself, which is kinda weird because we've only known each other for a little over a month, but it seems like forever, you know?" he said. Mel blushed, she was trying to hold herself from hugging and kissing him like mad, John was still driving.

John pulled into her driveway, parking the car, that's when Mel jumped on him, she kissed him like she'd never kissed anyone before, putting all the passion and love she felt for him into it. They parted, gasping for air; Mel grinned happily and climbed into the back seat of the car. John followed her and kissed her again. Just then there was a knock on the window, and Mel looked up and saw her little sister Isabelle smiling through the glass at them. She growled and opened the car door, knocking Bella back into the grass.

"What do you want?" Mel growled. John smiled uncomfortably and sat up from his position on top of Mel.

"I was just wondering who was in the car with you. Who's that and why are you in the back seat with him?" she asked pointing at John and smiling sweetly.

"His name is John, and he's my new boyfriend, now can you please go back into the house," Mel said through clenched teeth. Bella nodded and turned on her heel, walking into the house without another question.

"That was awkward... But she's adorable. How old is she?" John said, wrapping his arm around Mel and pulling her close to him.

"She's ten and her name is, Isabelle but we all call her Bella. She's the most annoying little prat I've ever met," Mel said, resting her head on John's shoulder. "And she probably ran in the house to get my mom and dad, this should be interesting. Oh, and just a word of advise, first impressions are key with my dad, he is very judgmental."

John nodded and they climbed out of the car, Mel ran her hands through her hair again and straightened her hoodie, smoothing out the wrinkles. John took his hat off and Mel looked up at him, smiling.

"It doesn't matter what you look like, you're still amazing," Mel sighed and turned to walk up the driveway. John grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him, kissing her deeply before they both walked into the house together.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When John walked into the house, Mel's mom rushed to him, greeting him warmly and smiling happily at the fact that her daughter was finally with a man she could really trust. Roy, Mel's dad, stood up from his seat at the kitchen table and walked over to John, looking him up and down with a scrutinizing look on his face. Mel wrapped her arm around John's waist and looked up at her father.

"Dad, this is John Cena," she said, her eyes filled with worry that her father wouldn't like him. "John this is my father, Roy Williams and my mother Linda."

Roy held out his hand politely, but he had a mistrusting look in his eyes. John shook his hand firmly and they all sat down at the dinner table. John sat next to Mel, while her father sat at the head of the table. Bella and her mother sat across from John and Mel. They ate silently although John glanced at Mel many times. Roy watched John like a hawk throughout dinner, scrutinizing his every move; every glance he risked at Mel, Roy would tighten his hold on his utensils until his grip was so tight he had white knuckles.

After dinner Roy finally sat back in his chair as Mel helped her mother clean up. John's eyes were locked with Roy's; he did not want to break this glare until one of them broke the silence between them. Mel sat back down at the table and looked at her father pleadingly.

"So, dad, are you gonna just sit here and glare at John or are you gonna talk to him?" she asked. Roy snapped out of his daze and nodded gravely.

"Well, John, what makes you any different from the man that put my daughter through so much pain we had to leave the country?" he growled, still glaring at John.

"Dad! I really don't think that was appropriate!" Mel exclaimed as John opened his mouth to answer.

"No, Mel, it's okay, if he wants an answer he'll get one," John soothed. Mel's mother waved Bella out of the kitchen and leaned against the counter to listen, her eyebrows raised curiously.

"I'm different because I would never treat a woman like that. Your daughter is very special to me and what happened to her in England was completely uncalled for. She is a beautiful girl and I love and respect her. I would never do anything to hurt her and I will protect her with everything I have…" John trailed off locking eyes with Mel who smiled, her eyes filling with more tears, of happiness of course.

Roy raised his eyebrows, impressed. "Good answer, but I still don't think I can trust you, what my little girl went through I will never let happen again. She means the world to me and I cannot see her hurt like that again. It almost killed me when I found out what that monster did to her, and I mean it when I say, it will not happen again."

John nodded and sat back in his chair, a bit uncomfortable. He glanced at Mel, she had a slightly worried look on her face. "Well, Mr. Williams, I don't think you'll have to worry, like I said, I would never dream of hurting her, in the smallest or biggest way, she means too much to me. And I know you are just trying to protect your daughter but, I think she should be allowed to make some decisions on her own. When she told me about what had happened to her I didn't want her to leave, I felt the same way you did, protective, and cautious. I didn't want her to leave my sight, and I will never let anything like that happen to her again, I give you my word."

Roy looked very impressed now. Mel was hiding her face from them, she had silent tears falling in streams down her face, no one had ever said these things about her before and it really touched her when John spoke them. Her mother walked over to her and they walked out of the room together. Mel sat down on the brown leather couch in the living room and pressed her hand over her mouth, stifling her sobs. John followed them out of the room and sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her shaking shoulders.

"Hey," he soothed, brushing the hair out of her face and tucking it behind her hear, "Mel, what's wrong?" He placed his hand gently on her face and wiped the tears away with his thumb. She looked into his eyes, and gave him a watery smile before burying her head in his chest. Mel's mother watched them, impressed with John and how he was so caring to Mel. Roy came out of the kitchen, and saw John comforting Mel on the couch. A smile tugged on his lips as he tried to look stern and intimidating.

"John, I- that was so… God, I love you," Mel sobbed and buried her head deeper into his chest. He laughed quietly and kissed the top of her head, not noticing that her parents were standing in the doorway to the kitchen, watching.

"I love you too, come on, stop crying, it's okay," he soothed, running his fingers through her hair. She slowly calmed down and sat up. That was when they noticed her parents in the doorway. Mel jumped and stood up quickly, looking fearfully at her father. John stood up also and looked guiltily at the floor.

Mel's mother rushed to John, looking proud and hugged him happily. Roy on the other hand, stayed in the doorway and smiled at him. John smiled back sheepishly as he pried Mel's mother off of him.

"Well, I think you've proven yourself to me, I give you permission to be with my daughter, obviously you truly love each other very much," he said. Mel smiled and hugged her father, then rushed over to John and wrapped her arms around his waist, looking up at him.

"Where are you staying tonight?" she asked slyly.

"Well, he can stay with us if he wants," Mel's mother put in.

"Well, then I guess I'm stayin' with you," he shrugged. Mel smiled happily and she showed him around the rest of her house, showing him her bedroom last. She helped him bring his bag in from his car and he settled into her room, with the supervision of her father.

"Honey, why don't we give these two some alone time, hmm?" Linda said leaning on the doorframe of Mel's room and raising her eyebrows at Roy. He nodded and they left, closing the door behind them.

John turned to Mel, who was lounging on her bed, fiddling with a strand of hair, and gazing at the ceiling of her room, which had a large poster of him on it. He sat down on the edge of the bed next to her, snapping her out of her reverie. She smiled and he leaned down and kissed her.

"I see you have my growth chart," he said, pointing to himself on the ceiling. Mel nodded and smiled, feeling very peaceful for once in her life. Her cell phone began to ring then and she cursed and sat up.

"God, I'm about to throw that stupid thing out! It's always ruining our moments," she whined climbing over John and grabbing her phone. The ID read an unrecognizable number so she ignored it and threw it on her desk, letting it go to voice mail. She went to lay back down again when it began to ring once more.

"God damn it!" she yelled, getting extremely angry. She stomped over to her desk and looked at the phone. This time it was Ryann.

"What do you want!" she growled.

"Well, hello to you too," Ryann scoffed on the other end.

"Sorry, my phone is pissing me off at the moment, keeps ruining everything. I'm trying to talk to John, but it keeps ringing and ringing, and wow I have a voicemail..." Mel rambled. "Anyway, what's up?"

"Oh, I was going to tell you that I have your car, and I wanted to know why you left early, without it, did you say John? Is he here?" she asked, getting excited.

"Yes, he's here. He surprised me during C block. I was in AP Calc and the office called, so Mr. A. told me to take my stuff and go. When I get up there, I see John standing out side the office reading one of the posters. I'm sorry I never called you or anything, I was just so happy," Mel explained.

"What about Randy? Is he here?"

"No, at least, I don't think he is. John never said anything about him…" Mel trailed off. John started making rapid motions for her to give him the phone, Mel nodded and interrupted Ryann.

"Hey, Ry, calm down, John wants to talk to you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess so," she said, sounding a bit put out. Mel handed her phone to John and sat down on her bean bag chair, next to her bed.

"Hey, Ryann," John said, Mel shook her head and leaned back into the comfy beaniness of her chair.

"Randy couldn't come with me but he told me to warn you of a sudden surprise, but I can't tell you when or what it'll be," John hinted and Mel heard Ryann flip out on the other line. John jumped and held the phone away from his ear, smiling widely. He gave the phone back to Mel and she listened to Ryann yell profanities at John for a few more seconds.

"Hey, Ryann, calm down. Take a breather and shut up," Mel said. She heard Ryann take a deep breath.

"Hang on, my mom is calling me," she said. Mel listened as she heard Ryann talking to her mother. Just then she heard a loud scream and someone pick up the phone.

"Mel? Oh My God!" Ryann squealed into the phone.

"What? What's going on over there?" Mel asked, worried.

"Randy's here! And he bought me a cute little puppy! I gotta go, I'll see ya tomorrow," Ryann said and hung up the phone.

Mel hung up as well, shaking her head and smiling.

"What?" John asked, laying back on her bed.

"Randy just showed up at Ryann's, with a puppy," Mel said her smile widening.

"Oh," he mouthed and began to stare at the ceiling. He made a face and turned to look at Mel. "It's kind of weird, seeing myself on your ceiling, can we move it?"

Mel laughed and nodded, climbing over John and standing on her bed. She untacked the enormous poster and rolled it up, placing it in her closet. She yawned and stretched so John came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck, making her squirm.

"John, what are you doing?" she laughed as he began to kiss her neck gently. She relaxed into his touch and he began to kiss up her jaw. She spun around and he pulled her into a passionate kiss, catching her of guard. They fell onto her bed and John pulled his shirt off. Mel ran her hands over his muscles and kissed him harder.

Just then there was a knock on her door. Mel jumped and shot up, banging heads with John in the process. They laughed and Mel stood up and opened her door.

Bella was standing there, an innocent smile on her face, "Dad said no sex."

Mel looked a bit shocked and stared open mouthed at her sister, "That was a bit blunt don't you think?"

Bella shrugged and turned to go back downstairs. "Oh, yeah, and Mom wants you to go down stairs for a sec, cuz she wants to ask you something…"

"Okay..?" Mel said. She looked over her shoulder at John and left the room, following her sister downstairs and into the den.

"What's up, guys?" she asked as she entered the room. Her parents were silently going back and forth about something and silenced when she entered.

"Honey, we were just curious., your father and I would like to know… How do I put this… Have you given yourself to John already?" her mother asked turning red.

Mel stepped back a bit shocked at the forwardness of the question. "Mum, wow, what is it with you guys and intercourse. Who cares!"

"Melanie!" her father interrupted as her mother opened her mouth to speak, "We are asking you this for your own good. I mean we're letting him spend the night in your room, most likely in your bed! We have a right to know!"

"Oh my God! You want to know? Fine, yes, I have 'given myself to him'. Now if you don't mind I'm going to return to my boyfriend, without anymore interruptions! God, you make me feel like I'm only twelve!" Mel said and stormed out of the room, her face red with fury.

She walked into her room and slammed the door closed behind her. She took a deep breath and leaned against it, placing her hands on her hips. That's when she noticed John. He was smiling at her on the bed, the sheets covering his lower half. She bit her lip and moaned.

"I can't," she muttered to herself looking up at the ceiling. "I can't, I can't, I can't!"

"You can't what?" John asked, shifting to look at her. Her eyes snapped onto him, taking in the seductiveness of his pose. She turned bright red and hid her face in her hands.

"John, why must you torture me so? She asked, peeking through her fingers at him, her face becoming redder by the second. John raised his eyebrows and lowered the sheet a fraction, showing off his butt. Mel moaned again but didn't move from where she stood, fighting hard to stay calm. She was losing horribly.

"Stop it please," she begged, still peeking through her fingers at him. He shook his head no and continued to tease her. She finally gave in and walked over to him as he sat up. She straddled his legs and he grabbed her thighs.

"Wait! I better lock my door, just in case Bella gets curious." John nodded and she got up again and locked the door. She went back over to him and he kissed her deeply.

"I thought your dad said no," John said between kisses.

"Fuck him," Mel replied, kissing him harder.

"All right!" he said and grabbed her thighs again.

* * *

This was a fun chapter to write. Sorry it took so long to update, but I'll try my hardest to update quicker, I love writing this story. Thank you to all of my loyal reviewers, you rock! 

untill next chapter:

Sadie


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next morning Mel woke up to the sound of her sister banging on her bedroom door. She sat up and looked at her clock, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, it was six-thirty. John groaned beside her and she jumped in surprise.

"Come on Mel! Get up!" Bella yelled, banging on the door again.

"I'm coming will you chill out," Mel groaned, nudging John to get up.

"What?" he croaked, not making any effort to move.

"Time to wake up," Mel sang, kissing him and throwing the sheets off of her. She went to climb over John to get out of bed but he grabbed her and pulled her down on top of him. She smiled down at him, not making any effort to get up.

"Come on, John I have to get ready for school," Mel smiled. John kissed her and let his grip on her arms go slack. "Thank you."

"Do you really have to go to school? That takes so much out of the day, I can't wait that long," John complained, flipping onto his stomach as Mel pulled a t-shirt on and grabbed her towel.

"Come to school with me, then," Mel suggested, unlocking her door and opening it. She jumped in surprise at her father standing there. He looked into the room and saw John laying on his stomach, the sheets messy and slightly revealing his lower back.

"Dad, it's not what you think—" Mel started. Roy frowned and shut the door behind Mel, so Bella could not see into her room.

"I just hope your being safe," he muttered and walked down the hallway and down the stairs. Bella looked disappointed, she was hoping to get at least one look at John, but Mel made sure she didn't.

"You're too young, Bell, sorry," Mel smiled and walked into the bathroom to take her shower.

John waited for Mel to get out of the shower to not anger her father any further, and took one himself. Ryann called Mel's phone, telling her she wouldn't be in school that day. Mel could here Randy in the background muttering things to Ryann as she talked. Mel didn't want to keep her from Randy for too long so they hung up.

John accompanied Mel to school, which achieved a large amount of chaos. Every class Mel attended was distracted by giggling girls asking for autographs or guys who wanted demonstrations on how to successfully give someone the FU.

By the end of the day, Mel had decided not to bring John to school with her again; it distracted everyone, including her. John drove her home and made a poor attempt at helping her with her homework. They ended up making out on her bed, not even touching her school bag.

"So, How long are you here?" Mel asked resting her head in his lap as he ran his hands through her hair.

"Just this week, I'm back in Texas for Raw, then I'm going to California for a promotional thing, then we go back to Texas for like two weeks. Taboo Tuesday is in California, which reminds me, I have something for you," John said, sitting Mel up and digging in his bag. He pulled out two small pieces of paper and handed them to Mel. She looked at them curiously for second before registering what they said.

"Oh my God! Thank You!" Mel squealed happily, hugging him tightly. "Tickets for Taboo Tuesday, I gotta call Ryann."

"Before you do, I want to clarify, those tickets are for Ryann and one of her friends, you're going to be with me," John said flashing a handsome smile. Mel screamed happily and hugged John again. He kissed her and she grabbed her cell phone. She looked down at it and realized she never checked her voicemail.

"Oh, I still have a voicemail…. Gotta check that," Mel mumbled, dialing the number to her service. John watched her face darken as she listened to the voicemail. When it was over she handed the phone to John a scared look on her face.

"What?" he asked, taking the phone from her.

"Listen to it," she whispered, her eyes were wide with fear. John nodded and pressed the button to replay the message. He listened to it at least three times before deleting it.

"Mel, I think you should come with me when I leave," John said, sitting her down on his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"What will my parents say? Dad will kill me," Mel mumbled into his shoulder.

"Well, the first thing we have to do is get you a new phone." John said, throwing her phone into her wastebasket.

"What? No, I have numbers saved in there that I need!" Mel exclaimed, jumping up and digging through the trash for her phone.

John came up behind her and grabbed her hand, stopping her from digging it out. She turned to him slightly annoyed. He shook his head and pulled her into a firm embrace. Mel sighed and buried her head in his shirt.

"What am I gonna do? He could he find me here? I can't move again, I'm happy here, and so is my family," Mel cried.

"Hey, shhh, it's okay," John cooed, stroking her hair.

"No, it's not, he's going to find me, I'm so scared," she cried harder. John was at a loss for words, it killed him to see Mel so scared like this, not only for herself but her family as well.

"I'm going to make some arrangements, you're coming on the road with me, your family will stay here, I'm not going to let him find you, Mel, I promised your father I wouldn't, I don't back down on promises," John said firmly. Mel sniffed and looked up into his eyes.

"Thank you, really, thank you so much, John. I love you," she said, her voice rough from crying.

"I'll be right back, I have to explain this to your father, then we're going to go to your school and explain it to them."

"What about Ryann?" Mel asked as a last minute thought.

"We'll call her as well," he replied and walked out of her room.

Mel sat down on her bed and rested her head in her hands. It was quiet for a while, so she assumed that John was explaining the voicemail. Mel heard her father yelling and she threw herself into her pillows as a fresh wave of tears came over her. Bella walked into her room and sat on the edge of the bed, watching Mel cry.

"What's going on, Mel? Why is daddy so angry?" she asked sweetly. Mel turned to her sister with streaming eyes.

"Remember the man who hurt me real bad back in England?" Mel asked. Bella nodded slowly.

"Well, he found out my phone number and left me a very scary message, John is just trying to explain to daddy why I have to go with him when he leaves," Mel explained as nicely as she could. Bella thought for a second, comprehending what Mel had just told her.

"But I don't want you to leave, Mel, we need you here," Bella whined.

"I can't stay here, that puts all of you in danger. And besides, Ryann is like your second sister,and she'll be here if you need her," Mel soothed.

Bella hugged Mel and handed her a tissue to wipe the tears off her face. The two sisters hugged, silently listening to John and Roy arguing in the kitchen below them.

After a long deal of shouting it finally became quiet downstairs. Mel released her little sister from their tight embrace, trying to figure out what was going on. Bella stood up and walked out of the room, quietly sneaking down the stairs, to try and catch a glimpse of what was going on. Just then John came storming up the stairs, he had a satisfied look on his face, but there was an angry fire still in his eyes. Bella went downstairs to her parents.

Mel sat up from where she had lain back down on her bed when John burst into her room. He looked angry so she didn't approach him but stayed rooted to her spot on the bed, looking slightly scared.

"It's okay, just give me a sec to calm down," John said, leaning on her desk and looking out the window. Mel stood up and slowly approached him, resting her hands on his shoulders.

"What was that all about?" she asked, beginning to massage his shoulders. He relaxed instantly.

"Your dad blew up when I told him about the message, when he finally stopped yelling I told him that you're coming with me when I leave. He blew up again. We argued about it and I finally convinced him that you were coming with me, he still doesn't agree to it, but he doesn't want you hurt, and he doesn't want Bella and your mother in danger either. So, you will be leaving with me on Friday," John explained.

Mel sighed and rested her head on his back, still slowly massaging his shoulders. "Then I guess I have to go down there and talk to them, huh."

"No, if you don't want to you don't have to."

"But, I can't avoid them forever!"

"Listen, we'll deal with this later, it's getting late and I'm hungry. Let's go get Ryann and Randy, and we'll talk over dinner, and give her those Taboo Tuesday tickets," John said, grabbing his keys. Mel nodded and they left the house together.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Mel and John met up with Ryann and Randy at the McDonald's a few blocks away from Mel's house. They were huddling in a corner away from rest of the people in the restaurant as not to be interrupted.

"He called you? But-but how did he get your number?" Ryann asked, a scared look on her face. Randy rubbed her back consolingly.

"I dunno," Mel sighed, burying her head in her hands. "I just don't know what to do. I can't stay here and put you guys in danger, I mean he already called you once. I can't let him find you or my family."

"That's why she's coming with me when I leave on Friday," John said, resting his arm on the back of Mel's chair.

"Did you tell the school yet?" Ryann asked.

"We're gonna do that tomorrow, John's going to come with me and talk to the principle and we'll figure something out. I _will_ graduate this year, but I won't be in school for most of it, at least until I know everyone, including me, is safe from Michael," Mel explained, looking up from her hands. None of them had even touched their food, Mel had begun to pick at her fries but she didn't have much of an appetite.

"I can't believe your dad agreed, I mean he's the strictest person I've ever met," Ryann said, a smile tugging at her lips.

"It wasn't easy, John was arguing with him for at least twenty minutes," Mel replied.

Ryann shrugged and rested her head on Randy's shoulder, sighing, "I'll really miss you when you leave, Mel."

"Me too, but I'm not leaving yet, so just relax until then," Mel soothed.

The four of them sat there silently, thinking. Just then Mel smiled and reached in her pocket, pulling out the Taboo Tuesday tickets.

"Well, on a happier note, I have something for you, Ryann."

"What?" Ryann asked, eyeing the tickets in Mel's hand. She handed them to her and watched Ryann's face light up.

"Oh my god! Thank you so much Mel!" she squealed, hugging Mel across the table.

"Don't thank me, thank John, he got them for you," Mel smiled, looking at John lovingly.

Ryann smiled and thanked John.

"Well, why did you give me both of them, isn't one for you?" Ryann asked.

"Well, actually, the second one is for anyone else you want to bring, I'm going to be with John, so you can bring whoever you want. I'll see you there though," Mel explained.

"Lucky," Ryann mumbled, resting her head on Randy's shoulder, he was off in his own world, brought back by the feel of Ryann's head on his shoulder.

"Well, we should get going," John said, standing up and looking at Mel.

"Why?" she asked, looking up at him from where she sat.

"Because, we have to figure out how we're going to get your principle to let you graduate while still being away," John replied. Mel nodded, standing up. Randy stood up as well and pulled John aside. Mel looked at Ryann questioningly but she just shrugged, not knowing why Randy had pulled John aside.

When John came back the four of them left, Ryann and Randy went back to Ryann's house, but John didn't go back to Mel's house when they left.

"Um, John, where are we going?" Mel asked curiously. John shrugged, keeping his eyes on the road. Mel sighed and stared out the window, her mind not focusing on anything in particular, it just seemed to be buzzing with confusion. After a while she fell asleep, resting her head on the window, John noticed and decided to drive her home.

When they got to her house John carried her up to her bedroom and placed her gently on her bed. She sighed peacefully and rolled onto her side. John smiled and sat down at her desk watching her sleep, thinking about how peaceful she looked now compared to how frantic she was only a few hours before.

* * *

When Mel woke up the next morning she noticed that John was nowhere in the room. She sat bolt upright and looked around at her clock frantically, it was 8:30 am. 

"Oh, shit!" she mumbled, jumping out from under the covers and grabbing her towel to take a shower. She opened the door to find John standing there, a smile on his face. He grabbed her arm to slow her down and guided her back into her room.

"Good morning, sunshine," he smiled, taking the towel from her.

"John, I gotta go to school! We have to talk to the principle—" Mel started.

"Shhh," John soothed resting his hands on her shoulders and sitting her down on the bed, "It's all taken care of, I went to school with your father while you were sleeping and we took care of it, don't worry. You're staying home today."

"What did he say? The principle, what did he say? Can I still graduate?" Mel asked frantically.

"Girl, will you calm down!" John smiled. Mel nodded and shut her mouth looking at John for an answer. "He said he'll have your teachers put together lessons from each one of your classes. You will have to complete the assignments via email. They will give you the books and papers you need for the rest of the school year. They will send you your final exams when the time comes and you will take them as well, but you must complete all assignments given to you in order to receive credits for the class. If you complete this, you will graduate."

Mel sighed and flopped back on her bed, "When am I going to get all this stuff?"

"He said, by the end of the week, at the latest."

Mel nodded and sat up, looking at John, he smiled and sat down next to her on the bed, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Everything's gonna be fine, stop getting so worked up," he soothed. Mel took a deep breath and rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's just really hard to deal with; I can't believe Michael found my number _that _fast," she snapped her fingers in demonstration.

"It'll be okay, we're leaving in two days, just relax," he soothed.

Mel nodded and they sat on the bed together well into the afternoon. Randy stopped by to say goodbye for he had to leave for another taping of Smack Down. They decided to accompany them to the airport to say goodbye, John felt Mel needed a distraction from the events of the previous day.

After Randy left they dropped Ryann off at her house and John and Mel stopped by the school to see if Mel's school work was ready, they were told to pick it up the next day so they returned to Mel's house and began packing and preparing to leave on that Friday.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 11 done, this just keeps getting more interesting by the second! Thanks to my reviewers, you guys rock! I'm feelin' the love...haha..Anyway, I'm working on chapter 12 at the moment so look forward to that, it's gonna be great! 

Untill next chapter,

Sadie


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Mel sat silently in the airport terminal listening for her flight to be called. John was pacing in front of her, a stern look on his face. Mel's mother and father were comforting Bella who was crying hysterically. Mel was trying to fight back tears herself. She'd never left her sister alone before and was overwhelmed with worry about her family. Someone sat down beside her; she turned to see Ryann smiling at her.

"Ryann!" she smiled hugging her best friend.

"Hey, I'll miss you; don't forget to call me everyday," she said hugging Mel back. "Oh, and could you keep an eye on Randy, he has a tendency to get a bit rowdy sometimes."

"Of course," Mel laughed. "I promise I'll keep Randy in line for you. Now I want you to do me a favor, will you keep an eye on Bella, she'll need someone to talk to while I'm gone, and you're like a second sister to her. It would mean a lot to me."

"Sure, I'll try my best to be like you when she needs an older sister," Ryann smiled, glancing over at Bella who was slowly calming down.

Just then Mel's flight was called so John grabbed his carry-on and looked at Mel. She stood up and rushed to her parents as a fresh wave of tears washed over her, this time she let them fall.

"Bye Daddy, I'll miss you," Mel cried into her father's shirt.

"Shh, it'll be fine, you'll be back before you know it," he soothed.

Mel nodded and hugged her mother and sister. John waved for her to hurry up, before shaking hands with her father.

Mel hugged Ryann one more time and grabbed her bag as well. Her mom rushed over to John and hugged him tightly.

"Take care of my daughter," she whispered before letting him go. He smiled and nodded and he and Mel boarded the plane. Mel waving vigorously to her family, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

They arrived at the designated hotel late that night. When John unlocked their room Mel immediately dropped her bags and fell onto the bed. She was asleep before John could even say anything. 

John shrugged and picked up the bags, throwing them in a corner of the room and joining Mel on the bed, he fell asleep soon after, hugging Mel to him protectively.

* * *

When Mel woke up the next morning John was sitting at the table drinking coffee. She smiled and sat up, running her fingers through her hair. 

"Good morning," he said, getting up and sitting on the edge of the bed. Mel smiled wider and hugged him.

"When did you get up? I see you unpacked my stuff for me too, thanks," she smiled, climbing out of the bed and stretching.

"No problem, listen I gotta hit the gym today, training starts early for me cuz I missed last week, so..." John trailed off.

"Cool, can I come?" Mel asked enthusiastically.

"Sure, I guess I could train you up a bit, considering the situation..."

"Sounds good to me," Mel smiled and skipped happily into the bathroom to take her shower.

* * *

Later that afternoon John and Mel headed to the Superstars' gym and prepared to get in the ring. John's trainer worked with him for a while as Mel watched, cheering John on enthusiastically. John put the FU on him and climbed out of the ring, beaming. 

"How's that for a show?" he asked, sitting down next to Mel and mopping his face with a towel.

"You were amazing," Mel smiled. His trainer slowly climbed out of the ring and stood in front of Mel.

"Your turn," he smiled, holding out his hand to her. She looked at him skeptically and stood up. He sat on the second rope and let her climb in.

Mel stood in the middle of the ring, looking nervous. John's trainer introduced himself and they shook hands before beginning.

"I'm Jeff, and I'm assuming your Melanie, John never stops talking about you," he said politely.

Mel smiled and nodded as she shook his hand.

"Now, I got another trainer for you, she trains the Divas on Raw, her name is Devon, and she'll be teaching you the basics while John and I go hit the equiptment, okay?"

"Uh, sure, I guess," Mel said, looking at John nervously. He climbed into the ring and kissed her and then followed Jeff out of the ring.

A tall, slim woman, with long blonde hair and tanned skin climbed into the ring, smiling at Mel.

"Hi, I'm Devon. I'll be training you for the weekend, John said you were already in good shape so, let's see what you can do," she said, smiling at Mel.

"Um, okay, I'll try my best. I don't really know a lot..." Mel shrugged and watched as Devon stretched.

"Okay, we'll start with the basics, reacting to punches and slaps..." Devon said.

The two trained all afternoon, Devon taught Mel different moves and reactions. Mel learned quickly and by the time the session was over Mel was learning how to do Sweet Chin Music and the FU, John even took time to see the two women square off. He coached Mel through the Five-Knuckle Shuffle and the FU. Of course, Devon let her win, and John did the three count. Mel stood up, looking immensely proud of herself and John held her arm up. Devon applauded her left and with Jeff.

Both John and Mel returned to the hotel exhausted. Mel passed out on the couch until around 9:30 that night. John went out with Randy while Mel slept and came back as she woke up.

"Well, look who decided to wake up," he smiled.

Randy walked in behind him and sat down at the table. She smiled and got off the couch and sat down across from Randy. The three of them talked until late that night, Randy telling Mel he would stop by her training the next day and see what she could do after the taping of Smack Down.

Mel called Ryann and told her all about the day's events, ensuring her that when she got back; she'd teach her everything she'd learned.

* * *

Kay..here's chappie 12, enjoy! Oh, and don't forget to review, everybody loves those! Hope you like it, It's gonna get interesting soon, so stay tuned! 

until next chapter,

Sadie :)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

That week went by fast for Mel. John made sure she trained with him and he made her appear on Raw to see how well she interacted with everyone.

The night before Taboo Tuesday, John was to fight against Shawn Michaels, the one person she had grown to respect the most out of the Superstars on Raw. Before the match she and John were sitting in his locker room when Shawn made an appearance.

"Hey, Mel, John," he smiled and sat down on one of the benches.

"What do you want," Mel growled, she had had a bad temper towards Shawn ever since she found out John had to fight him.

"Chill, I want you to know, that no matter how many times I have to fight John, I will always be your friend, we may be enemies in the ring but I have the same respect for you," he said.

"Right," Mel rolled her eyes and turned away from him. Shawn shrugged and walked out of the room.

"You know, I think you should cut the guy some slack," John said, pulling his ear buds out of his ears.

"Why? He's trying to take your title, something which you've been defending since you came to Raw," Mel snapped.

"Never mind..." John shrugged; he wasn't in the mood to argue. "You know, you should consider becoming a Diva, you'd be great."

"No, I don't think so, Devon said that too... Personally I don't really like the Diva's...Too prissy," Mel smirked.

"Think about it," John said, just as his PA came running in the room.

"John, let's go, Shawn just went out into the ring," he said, rushing the two of them out of the locker room.

"Alright, alright, we're going," John sighed and grabbed his belt and Mel's hand.

* * *

At first John was doing great, he had gotten Shawn tired and was dominating most of the match. Mel watched from the side of the ring, cheering him on. 

Kurt Angle rushed into the ring and attacked John. Mel yelled in anger and pulled his legs out from underneath him as he went to give John the Ankle Lock. John quietly thanked her and set him up from the FU. Shawn took this as his chance to hit John with Sweet Chin Music and John fell down, dropping Kurt.

Shawn grabbed John's belt and stood over him. Mel watched in shock as John just laid there looking pathetic and groping for his belt. Shawn dropped it and left the ring, leaving John in the middle of it, Kurt on his stomach, not moving.

"John!" Mel yelled, rushing into the ring and hovering over him.

"I'm fine, all acting, relax," he mumbled, still breathing hard.

"You look so pathetic, get up," Mel said, pulling his hand to get him up. He got up slowly and draped his arm around her shoulders.

"Help me, we have to make this dramatic," he whispered. Mel nodded and they left the ring together while refs rushed into the ring for Kurt.

* * *

The next morning John woke Mel up extra early to hit the gym. She was sluggish and lost to Devon at least three times before John made her stop and drink some coffee to get the adrenaline pumping. 

"John, come on, it's early," Mel whined, resting her head on her hand and looking up at John from where she sat next to the ring.

"It's also the day of a Pay-Per-View and I need to be my best, so we're training early," he smiled, kissing her forehead. Mel groaned and John laughed. "Alright, I'll have a turn in the ring with Jeff then, okay?"

Mel nodded and Devon joined her as they watched the two men wrestle. Of course John won with his FU, but Mel interrupted one match and knocked John over as he was setting up another one.

"You really should be a Diva, you'd rock," he smiled, grabbing her and throwing her over his shoulder. She squealed and banged her fists on his back.

"No! John let me down!" she laughed, kicking and fighting, but John refused to let her down.

"I won't let you down until you think about it: John Cena dating the newest Diva, Melanie Williams," John mused. Mel grunted and nudged him in the ribs with her knee.

"No, I'm not going to be a Diva! I really don't like them! All they do is prance around and look pretty, I won't!"

"Fine, if you insist," John sighed and dropped her onto her chair.

The rest of the morning and well into the afternoon, Mel and John went back and forth about whether or not she should become a Diva, John even got Randy involved, but he said she should go on Smack Down! not Raw. The argument still wasn't over as they arrived at the arena for Taboo Tuesday.

Mel found Ryann at the edge of the ring sitting with Randy, happily chatting away about some random subject.

"You gave the second ticket to Randy?" Mel asked, Ryann jumped and squealed happily when she saw Mel.

"Yeah, I couldn't think of anyone else to give it too, so..." Ryann shrugged.

"Listen I can't be out here very long, I gotta go back and calm John down, he's really tense, I'm so glad you came! I miss you guys so much. Tell Bella and my parents that I miss them a lot," Mel smiled, leaning over the padded barrier and hugging Ryann.

"I will, I promise," Ryann smiled, hugging Mel back.

Mel waved goodbye and returned to John, who was sitting in his locker room listening to music and stroking his belt.

Mel shook her head and left him to it, wandering off to find something to do. She walked passed Kurt and Shawn who were considering ganging up on John and eliminating him before going at it for the title. Mel listened quietly at the doorway, one of the camera men was in the room with them and he zoomed in on her face as Kurt walked out of the room.

Mel immediately went back to John and pulled his headphones out, looking upset.

"What?" he asked, looking startled.

"I'm sorry, you were in your zone but I just overheard something, Kurt and Shawn, they're planning on getting rid of you first, and then duking it out for the title, Shawn said he'd think about it...Just be careful," Mel sighed, hugging him.

"Thanks for letting me know, but I think I'll be fine," John soothed, stroking her hair consolingly.

When the match started Mel stood outside the ring, her eyes wide in fear. Shawn didn't seem to want to go by Kurt's plan, which relieved Mel immensely. She cheered John on, making sure to restrain herself from interfering for fear that John would be disqualified.

Suddenly, Kurt and Shawn threw John out of the ring, ganging up on him until he could barely move. Mel watched in horror as they lifted him up and dropped him onto one of the commenter tables. John laid there, unmoving, as Kurt and Shawn returned to the ring.

"Oh, god, no. John!" Mel cried, rushing over to him and kneeling down beside him. He was breathing hard and struggling to get up so Mel helped him sit up.

"I'll be fine. That title is mine!" John growled, wiping the sweat from his face. Mel smiled and helped him stand. John growled again and launched himself into the ring. He was attacked quickly but came away with the win, pinning Shawn. Mel climbed into the ring hand John grabbed her, pulling her into a kiss and catching her off guard. She laughed and kissed him back as he held up his title.

* * *

Well, here's Chapter 13.. This story is soo much fun to write! Anyway, don't forget to review! I'm trying to update faster, but I don't get a lot of computer time anymore, but hey, I already started Chapter 14! 

Later,

Sadie


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

After the show Mel and John met up with Randy and Ryann in the back of the arena. John was flowing with energy, he could barely keep his hands off Mel. The four of them went to a local club and celebrated for the rest of the night.

The next morning Mel woke up to find John sitting beside her, smiling widely.

"Why are you looking at me like a hyperactive five year old?" Mel asked, sitting up groggily. John smiled even wider and pinned her back into the pillows, kissing her passionately.

"Good morning, to you too," he smiled. Mel squirmed beneath him but he didn't get off of her.

"John!" Mel whined, pouting.

"Aw, you're so adorable when you do that," John laughed, kissing her again. Mel gave up trying to get out of bed and wrapped her arms around John's middle, running her hands over his bare back. He relaxed into her touch and she pulled him closer to her, closing the space between them and kissing him for what seemed like hours. John smiled and rolled off her. Mel whined and sat up, drawing her legs to her chest.

"Why did you get up? You're so warm and comfy," Mel smiled.

John laughed and pulled her out of bed. She was wearing a tight long sleeve blue flannel shirt and matching blue undies. John wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his chest.

"I have to leave for a few days, Raw is going not far away to do some meet and greets. I want you to stay here and get some of that work your teachers gave you done, you've been very distracted lately and I think you should do some of it…" John trailed off, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Why can't I go with you?" Mel asked, her face still buried in his chest.

"Because, Randy wants to take you too a taping of Smack Down, now get dressed, we're meeting Randy and Ryann in the lobby; we're going with him to drop Ryann of at the airport."

"Yes sir!" Mel said, and grabbed a towel to take a shower.

After Mel finished getting dressed John threw on one of his less wrinkled ChainGang shirts and they headed down to the lobby where Randy was waiting. Ryann was crying already and Mel patted her back as they followed Randy and John out to the car.

"What's wrong, Ry?" Mel asked, rubbing her best friend's back.

"R-r-r- Randy, h-h-he basically broke up w-w-with m-m-me," Ryann sobbed.

"WHAT!" Mel exclaimed stopping in her tracks. John and Randy stopped as well and turned around, looking at her questioningly.

Mel stomped over to Randy and pulled him away by the front of his shirt. He followed obediently and looked down at her curiously when she stopped behind one of the pillars outside the hotel lobby.

"What?" he asked, looking innocent.

"DON'T 'What?' ME!" Mel yelled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa calm down, Mel," Randy soothed, trying to get Mel to stop yelling.

"NO! WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO HER? SHE FRIGGEN LOVES YOU RANDY!" Mel screamed, her face red with fury.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'M TALKING ABOUT RYANN! YOU BROKE UP WITH HER? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

"Oh, that.. listen, I still have feelings for her, trust me. It's just not gonna work, I'm always on the road and she's in Philly, it's not gonna work," Randy explained, looking extremely sorry.

Mel sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, "But you broke her heart, look at her, Randy, she's crushed. Now she will be depressed when she goes home and I won't be there to help her. What did you say to her?"

"I told her that I loved her but it wasn't going to work because I'm constantly on the road and I'm never in Philly, I told her that I would visit her if I was ever in the area but I can't try and make it work because she's never with me when I need her. I apologized a thousand times, and she started crying," Randy shrugged, looking depressed. Mel hugged him and they rejoined John and Ryann.

John was hugging Ryann as she cried into his shirt. He looked up when they returned and smiled sheepishly at Mel. She rolled her eyes and tried to pry Ryann off of John, but she refused to let go of him.

"Come on, Ry, we have to get you to the airport, let's go," Mel said firmly, pulling her arm. Ryann gave up and let John go, Randy hugged Ryann to him, muttering things in her ear as they approached the car. John and Mel climbed in the back seat and waited for the other two.

"Why did you get so upset when Ryann told you? It was bound to happen, you know, Randy has been sleeping with other women while Ryann was at home," John said, draping his arm around Mel's shoulders.

"She's my best friend! What do you expect! Anyway, I thought he'd be more loyal than that. Maybe I just expected too much from him, I mean, what woman can resist Randy Orton?" Mel sighed and rested her head on John's shoulder.

Ryann climbed into the front seat and Randy started the car. They drove to the airport in silence; the only noise was Ryann's frequent sobs and sniffs. Ryann didn't let them come with her into the terminal, so they said their goodbyes at the car. Randy pulled her away and tried to comfort her once more, but she only cried harder. She hugged Mel one last time and then grabbed her bags and ran into the airport without glancing back.

When they arrived back at the hotel Randy accompanied them back to John's room. Mel flopped onto the bed and hid her head in the pillows, to frustrated with Randy to talk to him. Someone sat down next to her; she looked up to see Randy smiling down at her. She sighed and turned away from him. John was sitting on the couch, watching them.

"Yo man, leave her alone, obviously you pissed her off," he said, glaring at Randy for bothering his girlfriend. Mel felt the weight on the bed lift as Randy got up. She remained on the bed, refusing to speak to Randy until he left a few hours later.

John climbed onto the bed with her and she snuggled her head in his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"I know you're pissed at Randy but he didn't tell you everything, there's more to the story than just the long distance thing," John mumbled into Mel's hair. She looked up at him curiously.

"What are you talking about?"

"He has feelings for you too, Mel."

She sat up and looked down at John who was laying on his back, left hand behind his head. He smiled up at her and she blushed a bright red.

"What's wrong?"

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"He was afraid to, I don't even know why he told me."

"You wanted to beat the shit out of him when he told you, I'm guessing?" Mel asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, but I got past it, he promised he wouldn't make any moves on you for fear of my wrath," John smiled. Mel leaned down and kissed him before climbing off the bed and stretching.

"Am I still going with him on Tuesday for the SmackDown taping?" she asked.

John nodded and sat up, "I told him you would go with him just so I wouldn't have to worry about you getting kidnapped or something."

"Like that would happen," Mel rolled her eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

John left for his promotional appearances that Sunday and Mel stayed in their room. Randy moved across the hall from her in order to keep an eye on her while she was alone. He took her to training with him, but didn't really say much to her, fearing she was still angry at him for his decision to break up with Ryann.

"Randy, you've been really quiet lately, why?" Mel asked Monday night as they sat in her room, anticipating John's appearance on Raw.

"I dunno," he shrugged, glancing at her from the corner of his eye, she looked a bit concerned, but also nervous.

"There's obviously something up with you. Spill," she insisted.

"I guess I was afraid you'd lash out at me again… For breaking up with Ryann," Randy confessed.

"I'm past that, once I thought about it I realized you were right, it wouldn't have worked even if you tried," Mel said, looking apologetic. Randy looked at her hopefully.

"John also told me that you had a thing for me as well. Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have acted any different towards you," Mel said, looking into his eyes, she blushed at the desire in them and turned away.

"I just wasn't sure how to handle the situation, John wanted to beat the shit out of me when I first told him, but he got over it when I told him I wouldn't attempt to take you from him," he laughed uncomfortably- "He loves you so much Mel and I was afraid I'd drive a wedge between you two if I told you before I told John. You take things much more seriously than he does."

"Oh… Did you tell Ryann?" Mel asked, trying hard to conceal how red her face was.

"Yes, she flipped out as well and refused to speak to me, that's why she didn't let any of us come with her into the terminal, she was mad at all of us… except for John, I think," Randy explained. Mel nodded and concentrated her attention on the television screen in front of her. She hid her face behind her hair, for she could feel Randy looking at her with longing eyes, and she couldn't help but blush.

When John showed up for his match Mel watched him on the screen, her eyes glowing with happiness as she watched him. Randy watched her, slightly jealous of John and how lucky he was to have a girlfriend who was so loving and enthusiastic even when he wasn't around. He wished Ryann was like that as well, but pushed the thought of Ryann out of his head and watched Mel as she cheered John on.

* * *

The next morning Mel woke up and took a quick shower before heading to training with Randy. He was enthusiastic and he asked Devon to let him have a match with Mel to see what she could do. 

At first Randy went easy on her and let her slap him around, but she got rough and attempted her own version of Sweet Chin Music. He dodged it and set her up for an RKO but she was too quick for him and swung out of the ring before he could grab her.

"What? You afraid I'll win?" Randy taunted her from inside the ring.

"No, I'm just a little tired," she said defiantly and placed her hands on her hips. She was wearing a sports bra, with a large bandage over her lower back to hide the scars and welts, and a pair of jeans and her Chucks. Randy was trying not to stare at her, she had toned her muscles beautifully and she was showing signs of a six pack. Her legs had become leaner and more toned as well and she held herself more confidently than when they had first met.

Mel climbed back into the ring and watched Randy to see his next move. He sprung at her and grabbed her around the waist, she gasped and struggled but he slammed her onto the mat and stood over her, breathing heavily. She massaged her back were it had hit the mat and glared at Randy.

"I'll get you for that," she growled and he smirked again. She set her feet and waited for him to come at her. When he did she kicked him between the legs and he fell forward onto the ropes. Mel laughed at his surprise and swung around and hit him with the 619. He fell back onto the mat with a dazed look on his face and she covered him while Devon did the three count.

"Ha! I win," Mel laughed confidently as she walked toward the ropes to climb out of the ring. Randy came up behind her and grabbed her hips, she froze as she felt his breath on her ear.

"I'll win next time, I promise," and he let her go. Mel whipped around and looked at Randy with a mixture of curiosity and fear in her eyes. The smug look he had on his face disappeared instantly and he moved closer to her.

"Don't come near me," Mel warned and backed away from him.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me… I was just.." Randy babbled.

"Don't let it happen again," Mel said coldly. "Or I'll tell John, and I don't think you want that Randy. I would like to remain your friend, but if that's too difficult I'm willing to cut ties—"

"No! I'm sorry! I was just caught up in the heat of the moment! Don't tell John, He'll murder me!" Randy pleaded, looking like a little boy begging his mother for forgiveness.

Mel softened at his face and shrugged, "Just don't do it again, Randy."

He nodded and she climbed out of the ring and headed for the locker room to change into clean clothes.

* * *

That afternoon while Mel was taking a nap after her long and tiring training she was awakened by a loud bang on her door. She groaned and sat up, but didn't bother to do anything more. 

"Who is it?" she yawned.

"Randy Orton, now get up! We gotta go to the taping!" Randy yelled on the other side of the door. Mel groaned again and slowly got out of bed, her joints acing from training. She threw on one of her camouflage long-sleeve flannel shirts and a pair of jeans and slipped on a pair of slippers and shuffled to the door, running a comb through her hair and yawning.

"Why are you wearing slippers?" Randy asked as she opened the door.

"I'm tired, I want to be comfortable, and I don't want to make you late, so let's go," she grumbled and threw her comb onto the bed before closing the door behind her.

Randy shrugged, not bothering to argue with her and they left for the arena.

When they got there Randy pulled her around, introducing her to his father, Cowboy Bob, who greeted her with a small smile before Randy pulled her off to introduce her to other stars. She met Batista and Booker T, whom she didn't have a strong liking for since she didn't follow Smack Down as much. She met Melina, who was actually a very nice person. Mel then told Randy she was tired so he let her into one of the smaller dressing rooms and she stretched out on a padded bench and fell asleep. Randy left to do the taping while Mel slept.

* * *

As Mel drifted out of unconsciousness she heard low voices in the room. She figured it was just Randy so she fell back to sleep without opening her eyes or asking who was in the room. 

A few hours later Mel awoke once more, but this time she opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a dark room, not the locker room she had fallen asleep in. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she heard low voices from behind the door, she wanted to call out for help but her mouth was taped shut. She realized her hands were firmly bound behind her back and her feet were bound together tightly. She was sitting with her back firmly pressed against the back of a hard wooden chair. She groaned and tried to wriggle free of her bindings but couldn't.

The door opened revealing a bright light, which made Mel groan as she was blinded. When the door was shut once more she saw spots as she watched a dark figure cross the room. She blinked, trying to make out who was coming toward her, she began panicking and fighting against her restraints.

"Now, now, Melanie, don't fret," a man's voice cooed. Mel recognized the accent and fought harder against her bonds.

He took the tape off from over her mouth and she yelped at the sudden pain. He then turned on a small desk lamp, revealing that she was sitting in front of a desk, on top of it only a single sheet of paper and pen.

Mel blinked the light from her eyes and patiently waited for them to readjust to the light. She looked at her captor and glared at him.

"This is not the welcome I expected, you must have missed me, we were apart for such a long time, I missed you terribly," the man smiled, his white teeth radiant against the pressing darkness.

"What do you want, Michael," Mel growled.

"I want what I couldn't have back in England," Michael said, leaning in close to her face. Mel recoiled slightly.

"And what would that be," she growled through clenched teeth.

"You," he whispered and kissed her. Mel refused to open her mouth and let him properly kiss her. Michael became aggravated and slapped her. She studied his face, he had bright hazel eyes and dirty blonde hair that fell into his eyes, he was pale and thin, nothing compared to John, but he had his weapons and who knows what else.

"You're not going to get anything from me," Mel growled and looked determinedly back at him. He leaned close to her again, his eyes flashing angrily.

"I'll get what I want," he said menacingly and hit her in the head. Mel tried to struggle but he hit her a second time and everything went black.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter16

When Randy came back from his match he found that Mel was not in the small dressing room he had left her in. The only thing there was that indicated she had been there was a hair tie Mel kept on her wrist when she wore her hair down.

"Shit, where did you go, Mel?" Randy mumbled. He walked out of the room and asked some of the other superstars if they had seen her.

"Yo, Dave! Have you seen Mel?" Randy asked hastily.

"No, I had a meeting with Teddy Long," he answered.

"Shit."

"What?"

"John's gonna murder me," Randy said, smacking himself in the forehead.

"Why?" Dave asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's a long story, and I don't have time to tell it. I have to call John," Randy mumbled and walked off to find his cell phone.

* * *

"What do you want, Randy," John said as he answered his phone. He was in his hotel room a few cities away watching television when Randy called. 

"I got some bad news," Randy said hesitantly.

"What about?"

"Mel."

There was a pause. John sat up so fast he almost pulled a muscle in his back.

"Randy what happened? Is she alright?"

"Well... "

"Randy!"

"Okay, she's not here. She fell asleep before the taping because she was tired from training so I left her in one of the dressing rooms to sleep while I went to go tape my match. When I came back she was gone and I asked around but no one saw her. I had her paged too and she never showed up. John, I don't know where she went."

"Did you call her cell phone?" John asked he was now pacing around his room.

"Yeah, there was no answer."

"Randy, I'm gonna kill you if anything bad happened to her," John growled and he heard Randy sigh.

"I figured you'd say that. I called the cops and they're looking into it, but the only evidence they have is her hair tie."

"I'm coming back, I'll get Brian to cancel the meet and greet for tomorrow, I'm coming back tonight, I'll see you in about two hours, and don't expect me to be nice," John growled and hung up.

He threw his clothes into his bag and grabbed his keys. Brian met him in the lobby and they checked out. John was on the road in less than two seconds and making every effort to avoid traffic.

* * *

Mel woke up in the pressing darkness of the room Michael was keeping her in. Her head throbbed were he had hit her and she groaned from the pain. She realized her hands and feet were no longer bound so she stood up and dug around in her pockets looking for her cell phone, she found it and sighed with relief that Michael had not taken it. The room opened so she quickly sat down, putting her phone on silent. 

Michael walked in, turned the desk lamp on once more and sat down in front of her. Mel looked away in disgust, keeping her hands in her pockets, her right hand firmly clasped around her phone.

"You're not going to talk to me?" Michael asked, leaning on the desk. Mel made no inclination that she had heard him. He smirked and stood up, inching closer to her until they were almost nose to nose. Mel grimaced when she felt his hot breath on her face.

"Don't touch me," she growled as he leaned in to kiss her. He smiled and kissed her anyway. Mel turned her head and he ended up kissing her cheek.

"That was a mistake," he said angrily and slapped her again. "Stand up, now."

Mel didn't move, she took her hands out of her pockets and crossed her legs watching Michael intently. He got angry and grabbed her arms firmly, pulling her up.

"When I tell you to do something, YOU DO IT!" he yelled. Mel averted her eyes, refusing to make eye contact with him.

She stood were Michael had put her and watched him as he let her go and walked out of the room. She sighed and wiped her face with her hands. She was overwhelmed with fear at what Michael would do to her but she refused to show it. Her cell phone vibrated in her pocket and she looked at the light beneath the door as she answered it.

"Hello?" she whispered, her voice quivering.

"Mel?"

"John, thank God. Help me," she whispered hurriedly.

"Mel, where are you, what happened?" John asked worriedly.

"I don't know, one minute I was sleeping in the dressing room at the arena, the next I was bound to a chair in a dark room somewhere. I'm so scared."

"Who has you?"

"Michael."

"Don't let him touch you. You hear me. I'm coming for you, Mel--"

"I have to go, he's coming!" Mel whispered hurriedly as she saw movement in the light underneath the door.

"I love you, Mel."

"I love you too," Mel whispered and hung up, stuffing the phone into her pocket as Michael opened the door to the room once more. This time he had weapons.

"Now, Melanie, you are going to do as I say. If you don't you'll say hello to your old friend Mr. Whip here," he grinned andheld up the whip that she knew oh- so -well.

"No," she whimpered, stepping away from him. He rushed at her and caught her by the front of her shirt, she shrieked and tried to fight away from him but his grip was firm.

"Take your shirt off," he growled.

"No."

"Then I'll do it for you," and he grabbed at the fabric and pulled. It began to rip at the seams and Mel began to panic. Michael raised the whip and brought it down on her back so hard the shirt ripped from her shoulders. Mel cried out in pain and fell to the floor. She looked up at him, her hair in her face, fear prominent in her eyes.

Michael bent down and pulled her to her feet again, gripping her arm tightly, Mel could feel the bruise forming as he held her arm. Michael threw her onto the floor face first and she hit her head hard on the hard wood. She felt the sting on her back as Michael hit her, the blood from the new and old wounds dripping onto the floor as she struggled to stand, but each time she tried he'd hit her, forcing her to fall back on the floor in pain.

"Please, Michael. STOP!" Mel yelled with all her strength. He stopped for a moment before grabbing her arm and pulling her off the floor. Her hair shielded her face from him as he held her. Mel felt her arm go limp under his grip.

"What did you say?"

"I said, stop," Mel said in less than a whisper, her strength was slowly waning with the pain. She could feel the blood dripping down her back and her hair mixing with it.

Michael laughed a high maniacal laugh and threw her on the floor once again, she flipped over so that he wouldn't hit her back and he knelt down next to her, dropping the whip on the floor. He had a different light in his eyes now and he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her flat onto the floor. Mel fought him tirelessly as he went for the buttons on her jeans, she managed to knee him in the face and his head snapped back. She scrambled away from him and hid in a dark corner of the room. Michael laughed at her stupidity and walked over to her, picking her up by the hair. She shrieked and kneed him in the stomach, using her skills from training to defend herself.

After a while Michael grew tired of fighting with her and he left her on the floor, battered and bleeding. Mel could barely stand she was so tired and she felt the stickiness of the blood and sweat in her hair and on her back. She fell asleep on the floor within minutes.

* * *

John arrived at the arena and found Randy pacing away in front of the back entrance; the cops were in the dressing room looking for more evidence of a struggle or at least some footprints. He went straight to the detective and demanded information. 

"I'm sorry sir, that's confidential." he said, thrusting John out of the room."I can only tell family or related persons any details."

"I'm her fucking boyfriend! I have responsibility over her! I have a right to know what the fuck is going on!" John yelled.

"I'm sorry; you should have said you were her boyfriend. I cannot tell you as much as you would like but we have no leads and not a lot of evidence as to who abducted Miss Williams. We have a theory as to who has taken her and why.But that is all we know so far."

John shook his head and returned to were Randy was pacing. He looked up when John approached and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Did they tell you anything?" Randy asked, he looked pale and worried as well.

"Nothing new," John sighed. Randy shook his head and resumed pacing again, irritating John even more. "Yo, man will you stand still!"

"Sorry, I'm just really worried," he shrugged and stopped pacing again.

"Then be worried without pacing, you're making my head hurt even more," John growled. "If only I stayed here, this never would have happened."

"No, it's my fault, I should have kept a closer eye on her," Randy insisted.

"You're damn rightit's your fault," John flared up; he smacked Randy on the back of the head and stomped out of arena.

* * *

Mel was still lying on the floor when she came to, her back was aching worse than ever and she could barely move without feeling pain. She forced herself to stand and she struggled to the desk in the darkness, clicking on the desk lamp and sitting down in the chair. She opened the drawers and began to fish through the papers in them, trying to find any information on where she was. At last she found a bill still in its envelope and she held it to the light to read. She pulled the single piece of paper that was sitting on the desk toward her and jotted the address down before shoving the bill back into the drawer and folding up the paper with the address on it and slipping it into her pocket with her cell phone. 

"So, I see you're awake," Michael smiled walking into the room. Mel looked up from her seat behind the desk and stood up, groaning with pain.

"Did you find anything in the desk to your advantage?" he asked coming toward her.

Mel shook her head and stepped away from the desk showing no emotion as Michael walked toward her.

"Will you listen to me and do as I tell you, now?" he asked, he was so close to her she could feel his body heat but he didn't touch her.

"Only in your dreams," she growled and stepped away from him. He smirked and grabbed her hips pulling her to him. Mel grimaced when she felt him press himself against her. He kept one hand on the small of her back as the other went for her jeans again. She didn't struggle for fear of his anger but when he tried to force her pants down she wriggled out of his grip. His eyes lit up when he saw that she didn't re-button her jeans and he moved toward her once more. She kicked out but he caught her ankle and twisted. Mel screamed with pain as she felt the bone slowly break as he twisted it. Michael let her fall to the floor and he fell down on top of her. She struggled beneath him, her vision becoming unfocused as her eyes filled with tears from the pain in her ankle.

Michael grunted and crashed his mouth onto hers, catching her off guard. She tried to close her mouth but his tongue was already forcing its way in. He pulled her pants down and pushed against her but she fought with him until he finally rolled off her and stood up.

"I will have you, Melanie, you can't fight forever," he growled and walked out ofthe room again. Mel cried at the pain in her ankle and felt around for her jeans. She found her cell phone and the folded piece of paper in her pocket and dialed John's number.

"Mel?"

"John, I'm so glad to hear your voice,"Mel sniffed as a fresh wave of tears washed over her.

"Are you all right?" John asked frantically on the other end.

"No, Michael broke my ankle and ripped my back up some more with that damned whip.Listen I can't talk long, he's coming back. I found the address that he's keeping me do you have a pen and paper?"

"Hang on," John said and she heard him hand the phone to someone.

"Mel?" It was Randy.

"Randy? Oh my God, did John hurt you?" Mel asked. She heard Randy laugh and John shuffling around in the back ground.

"No, you're the one being held captive somewhere and you're worrying about John hurting me? You've got guts kid."

"No, I have concern."

"Don't worry, everything's fine here. It's so nice to know that you're okay, I can stop worrying that you're dead in some ditch in the middle of nowhere now," Randy sighed, "Hang on, here's John."

"Mel you still there?" John asked.

"Yes, John, I am," Mel smiled. She could hear the worry in his voice.

"What's the address?"

She read him the address and listened to him repeat it as he wrote it down. She could hear Randy in the background, he was talking to someone but she couldn't make out whom.

"Who's Randy talking to?" Mel asked curiously.

"The detective who's working on the case. He's telling him that I am in contact with you and I just gave him the address. You have no idea how worried I am about you, Hun."

"He's coming, I have to go. I love you," Mel said hastily and disconnected the call. Mel shoved her phone and the piece of paper in the pocket of her jeans and huddled herself in the corner as Michael walked in. He snapped on the light of the room and Mel recoiled from the sudden blinding light.

When her eyes adjusted to the light she looked around and saw that she was in a small office. Her blood was smeared all over the floor and the wall she was leaning against and she saw the shards of her shirt next to the chair she was tied to when Michael first captured her. He then snapped the light off again and slammed the door behind him as he walked into the room. He turned the desk lamp off and she was cast into pitch blackness.

"You can't run if you can't see me," she heard Michael say in the darkness. Suddenly he grabbed her and forced her flat on the floor. She screamed and struggled but he had a firm grip on her. His grip on her one shoulder lightened as he undid his jeans and she used this advantage to elbow him in the chin.

"Bad move," he growled and she screamed and struggled against him as he forced himself upon her.

"Get off me!" she struggled as he kissed her neck and ran his hands over her exposed body. He grunted as she struggled and pinned her to the floor with all his strength.

"No! I won't let you take advantage of me!" she screamed and struggled. Michael laughed and hit her hard in the head, knocking her out cold.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

When Mel opened her eyes everything was white. She groaned when she felt the pain in her forehead and the soreness of her cheek and she rubbed her eyes.

"Don't tell me I'm dead," she groaned her eyes slowly adjusting to the whiteness.

"You're not dead, thank God," a voice said from beside her.

Mel smiled and turned her head slowly to see John sitting beside her, he smiled down at her and she burst into tears.

"Hey, Mel, its okay now, don't cry," John soothed, he had her hand in his and he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I'm so glad you found me, John I was so scared, I thought he was going to kill me," Mel sobbed.

John hugged her gently, for fear he was going to hurt her and sat back in his chair. Mel sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes. John was crushed at the sight of her, he couldn't stand seeing her so broken, it tore him to pieces.

"What happened? All I remember was Michael's face, that evil twisted grin," Mel grimaced. "When did you come for me?"

"After you gave me the address the police gave me a lift to the house you told me. We found his goons in the living room, getting drunk but Michael was nowhere. The cops searched all the bedrooms but they let me go in first when we got to the office. I found you lying on the floor, unconscious, blood smeared everywhere. Mel I almost died," John said, his voice faltering. She struggled to sit up and hugged him, she relaxed at his touch and he continued.

"Michael rushed at me when I took a step into the room, the cops stood out side the room and let em have my way with him, Let's just say he won't be able to move far a good oh, I dunno, six months," John said. Mel gasped and sat back into her pillows.

"What did you do to him?"

"I think I busted a few ribs, I knocked his head around and slammed him into that desk a few times… The cops then arrested him and taped the house off for further investigations."

Mel rubbed her eyes but John pulled her hand away when she went to touch her forehead.

"What?"

"You have stitches there, don't touch," he smiled and she let her hand drop into her lap.

"What did he do to me? Did the doctor tell you anything? How long am I in here?" Mel asked frantically.

"Mel, calm down, one question at a time," John smiled. "Well, the doc told me your ankle is on pretty bad shape, but they can't do anything until the X-rays and stuff comes in. Your head was pretty banged up and they stitched that up nicely, you just have some bruising under your eye and a nice purple handprint on your cheek," John gently ran his thumb over her cheek, Mel winced and he quickly drew his hand away. "Your back was the worst, they patched you up as best they can, but there will be a lot of scaring, they said they can do their best in making the scars less noticeable since he reopened old wounds and the doc keeps putting this nasty paste on your back whenever they change the dressings I'm not sure how long you're here, but I'm hoping we'll be able to get you out soon."

"Is that why I can't feel anything?" Mel asked. She was trying to get comfortable on the bed and John adjusted the bed so she could sit up.

"Yeah, he said that the paste should numb your back so that you could move around with less pain, but you have to be careful, you had to get a few stitches because Michael must have hit one of the open wounds more than once."

Mel nodded and rested her head in the pillows. Randy came to the door and looked in, his face lit up when he saw that Mel was awake.

"Hey! It's about time; you've been out for at least two days!"

"Was I really?"

Both John and Randy nodded.

"How you feeling?" Randy asked, pulling up a chair on the opposite side of the bed and taking Mel's hand.

"Well, my head is slightly throbbing, my ankle is killing me and I can't feel my back," Mel said, Randy laughed and squeezed her hand.

"Well, you're lucky that's all that happened."

"I know, I'm glad you started training me, John, it came in handy," Mel smiled, looking lovingly at John, who was off in his own world. He snapped out of it and nodded.

"I'm just glad you're okay," he said. He leaned down to kiss her but Mel grabbed his face before he could.

"What?" he smiled as she cupped his face in her hands.

"You haven't been sleeping, John," she muttered.

"I know, I was worried about you," he replied as she let him go. He kissed her and sat back in his chair; Randy stood up and left the room, unnoticed by the two of them.

"Excuse me, Mr. Cena, I was wondering if I could have a word with you?" a doctor asked, leaning in the doorway. John nodded and stood up but Mel grabbed his hand and held him back. He looked down at her and saw the fear in her eyes.

"Don't leave me," she whispered, her grip on his hand was firm.

"I'll get Randy to sit with you while I'm gone," John said, kissing her and following the doctor out of the room.

Randy came in and sat down with her and he made sure she didn't strain herself; he called a nurse in to check on her ankle and replace the dressings on her back.

John followed the doctor down the hall and into his office, a look of curiosity on his face.

"Please, sit down," the doctor offered, shutting the door behind John. He obliged and the doctor sat down behind his desk.

"What's up, doc," John said, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the desk.

""Please, call me Rich, now, Melanie has more injuries than I had anticipated. Her ankle is broken in quite a few places, we'll have to operate on it to piece the bones back together and then we'll be able to put in a cast."

"Doc, uh, Rich, you could have told me that in Mel's room, that's not what you brought me in here for," John said, looking at the doctor intently.

"You're right, I should stop avoiding it. Mr. Cena, John, this may come as a shock to you but –"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

John came back into Mel's room and plopped into the chair he vacated moments before. Randy saw the look on John's face and decided that it was time to leave. He stood up, bidding Mel goodbye and left the room.

"John, what's wrong?" Mel asked softly, she was slowly falling asleep once more.

"Nothing, hun, I'm fine, just relax," John mumbled.

"John."

"What?"

"What's wrong," Mel insisted.

"It's nothing, I promise," John said and buried his face in his hands.

"I still don't believe you," Mel said, her face stern. "But, if you don't want to tell me I won't push it."

John looked up from his hands and smiled at her. She smiled back sleepily and closed her eyes. Mel fell asleep content, her hand entwined tightly with John's.

John watched Mel sleep and sat back in his chair, gently removing his hand fromher grasp. Randy poked his head in and crept into the room when he saw Mel was sleeping. He pulled his chair next to John and sat down.

"So, what did the doctor want?"

"You don't even want to know," John muttered, not wanting to think about his talk with Rich.

"What was it about?" Randy persisted.

"Mel's injuries."

"And? What did he say?"

"Randy, hop off!" John said harshly.

"Okay! Calm down, I was just curious… You gonna tell her dad?"

"The doctor said that it was mandatory that her parents know. I can't keep this from them and I won't. Her dad is going to murder me in my sleep," John said, pulling his hat low over his eyes.

* * *

Mel's dad arrived in Texas two days later; John met him at the airport and braced himself for an argument. He was surprised when he said nothing, only asking if Mel was alright and where she was being treated.

When they arrived at the hospital Roy rushed into Mel's room and saw that she was sitting up and talking to Randy. He smiled at his daughter and stepped into the room, Randy stood up and he and John left the room.

"Hi daddy," Mel said as he sat down next to her.

"Hey," Roy smiled, taking her hand. "How are you feeling? Are you doing better?"

"Yes, I'm fine. My back is healing much better than they expected and my ankle surgery went well. They are going to take my stitches out next week and I get to leave here tomorrow," Mel said smiling.

"Good, that's very good," Roy said sighing with relief.

"Do you know what they're doing with Michael? I want him to rot in jail for this," Roy growled, his face darkening.

"I dunno, you'll have to ask John," Mel replied.

"I don't want to speak to him right now. He broke his promise to me. He wasn't there when you were taken, and I won't forgive him for that."

"Dad! It wasn't his fault! It couldn't have been prevented. You always do that," Mel said, getting frustrated.

"Honey, calm down," Roy soothed, looking apologetic.

"No! You need to learn that I love John and that he really is a good guy! But you just can't get over my mistakes! Forget the past, Michael is going to jail, he's never going to touch me again. Let me go, Dad. I moved on, now it's time for you to."

Roy sat there, looking dumbfounded. He nodded, stood up and went to walk out of the room.

"Daddy, I'm sorry, I just lost my temper," Mel pleaded, seeing the hurt look on his face as he opened the door.

"No, Mel, you're right, just let me think for a little bit, I'll come back later," he said and walked out of the room.

Mel slammed her head into the pillow and started to cry. John rushed in and sat down next to her, wiping the tears from her face. She turned away from him and cried into her pillow, her frustration about her father overwhelming her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" John asked, trying to calm Mel down.

"It's just, my dad, he just won't lighten up. He's so up tight about you and about what happened and… I just, it's driving me crazy!"

John didn't know what to say, he hugged her and sat on the edge of her bed as she calmed down. Mel wiped the wetness from her cheeks and looked up at John, his face was unreadable, she couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really emotional for some reason," Mel apologized. She gave John a watery smile.

"It's alright, if you need to cry, then cry," he smiled.

"You look tired, you should get some sleep," Mel said, studying John's face.

"I'm not sleeping 'til you're out of here," he said and kissed her forehead.

"John, please, sleep, you need it. How long was it since the last time you slept?" Mel insisted.

"Well, I took a light nap two days ago while you were sleeping. But I haven't really slept since the day you were taken and that was Tuesday of last week, we found you three days later and brought you here…Today's Friday so I haven't really slept for about a week and a few days."

"Then you should sleep. Now," Mel commanded. She moved over in her bed to make room for John and looked up at him. He smiled and shook his head no.

"I'm not fighting with you, John, you need to sleep."

"Not here, I don't want to hurt you," John said. Mel mumbled under her breath angrily and pushed the button for a nurse to come in.

"What are gonna do, order another bed?"

"Yep," Mel said shortly and waited for a nurse to come in.

"I'm not going to win am I?" John asked, a smile creeping onto his face.

"Nope."

"Fine," John sighed and Mel smiled, "move over."

Mel made room for him and he slid under the covers of her bed, she snuggled up to him and he gently wrapped his arm around her, careful not to touch the tender part of her back.

"Now sleep," Mel whispered.

Then nurse entered the room just as John closed his eyes. Mel motioned for her to come closer and she bent down next to the bed to talk to Mel.

"Did you call for a nurse?" she asked.

"I did, but I don't need you anymore, I was going to call for another bed, but I got him to sleep," Mel whispered.

"Oh," the nurse smiled and glanced at John, who was now peacefully sleeping. "Would you like me to bring one in anyway, I don't think Dr. Anderson will approve of him sleeping in the same bed as you, he could bump your ankle."

"He's fine, I'll tell Dr. Anderson that I insisted. Besides I feel safer now anyway," Mel said and the nurse nodded and quietly left the room.

Mel turned back to John and huddled her head in his chest, she fell asleep soon after.

* * *

Mel woke up before John and she sat up on her pillows and watched him sleep. She sighed contently and watched the sun rise out of the hospital window. John stirred beside her and she glanced down to see that he was awake.

"Good morning sunshine," Mel smiled. John rolled his eyes and sat up next to her.

"What time is it?" he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"A little bit passed sunrise," Mel smiled. "Do you feel better now?"

"Not really," John said, watching Mel's reaction.

She raised her eyebrows and smiled, "Liar."

"You got me, I feel better, more rested," John said. He stretched and pulled Mel to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her middle.

Just then Dr. Anderson walked in the room to check on Mel. He smiled when he saw the two of them in the bed and closed the door behind him.

"I see you finally got some sleep Mr. Cena."

"I didn't have a choice, Melanie here forced me," John smiled.

"You looked terrible! You were all pale and you had shadows under your eyes. Nobody wants to look at that!" Mel laughed and nudged John in the stomach.

John laughed and kissed the top of Mel's head. Dr. Anderson smiled and asked Mel to lie on her stomach so he could check the wounds on her back and change the dressing himself.

When he removed the bandage he smiled at the progress she was making. John watched and saw that her wounds were barely noticeable, her stitches were ready to come out and the scars were hardly noticeable.

"Well, Melanie, you are in luck, you healed much faster than we all expected, I'm going to take your stitches out, so lie as still as possible okay?" Dr. Anderson asked.

"Yesh," Mel said into the sheet of the bed, she was too lazy to lift her head and talk so her voice was muffled.

Dr. Anderson took out her stitches, applied some more paste on her back and replaced the bandages, letting Mel turn back over and sit up.

"How's your ankle feeling?" he asked as Mel brushed her hair from her face.

"It still hurts, but not as bad as it did before thesurgery," Mel replied.

"Good, good, now, I'm going to put it in a thicker cast so that you can go home. We'll give you crutches, and when it hurts, make sure it's elevated," the doctor instructed.

Mel nodded and he called in a nurse to help Mel out of the bed. John stood up and supported Mel as they took her old cast off and replaced it with a new, bright green, cast. He helped her back into the bed and John sat on the edge of it.

"Now, Mr. Cena If I could have a word?" Dr. Anderson asked opening the door to the room. John nodded and walked out, the doctor following him, closing the door as he walked out.

"So, Rich, what's up?" John asked once the door was closed.

"Come into my office, Mel's father is waiting there," he replied and they made the familiar trek to his office.

John sat down next to Roy in the office and Rich sat behind his desk.

"I just wanted to call to your attention that a detective is going to come in before Melanie leaves today. He will be asking her some very detailed questions," he looked at John when he said this, "and I hope you told Miss Williams what I told you, John, for she will be asked that question," Rich said. Roy looked from John to Rich and comprehension dawned on his face.

"John, did you tell her?" Roy asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"No, not yet, I don't think I can, doc, it will tear her apart," John said, looking depressed.

"Then I suggest you tell her before the detective arrives," Rich said and motioned to the two of them that they could leave.

John was the first out of the room, Roy stopped him just outside the door to Mel's room and made sure it was still closed.

"John, I want you to tell her, it would be better if you did," Roy said, looking at the floor.

"I can't, Roy, I can't see her when she finds out, it'll tear her to pieces," John said, a pleading look on his face.

"You must do it, John," Roy insisted. John nodded and swallowed. Roy clapped him on the shoulder and wished him luck. John thanked him and swallowed, opening the door to see Mel, beaming at him.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Mel's smile faltered when she saw the look on John's face when he walked into her room. He sat down in his chair and buried his face in his hands.

"John, what's wrong?" she asked she was beginning to get worried.

John looked let his hands fall into his lap and he looked at Mel, "I can't do this," he muttered.

"Do what? John what's going on?" Mel asked.

"The detective is going to come in and question you before you leave. He's going to ask you questions that I know you won't want to answer, but you have to. I'll be here with you, but I can't say anything," John said, avoiding her eyes.

"Okay…" Mel said, "But that's not what's bothering you."

"Mel, Dr. Anderson told me something a few days ago that really hit home. It's about your injuries, he told me that there was evidence that Michael raped you, and that you could be pregnant," John said, looking at his hands.

Mel stiffened beside him and looked out the window, "Is that it?"

"Well, he said that he could also have caused damage. If you're pregnant you could miscarry. He said that it depends on the amount of damage, if there is too much you might never be able to have kids. But he said there's already a strong inclination against it."

"What's that supposed to mean! Either I can have kids or I can't!" Mel exclaimed, tears streaking her face.

"He said he ran a test while you were sleeping, it will determine whether there is damage and if you are indeed pregnant," John explained.

"Is there any good side to this?" Mel asked.

"Well, there's a fifty percent chance the baby is mine," John shrugged.

"And what will happen if it's not?" Mel asked, trying to contain her crying.

"What do you mean, what if it's not?" John asked.

"What will happen if the baby's not yours? Will you stay with me?" Mel cried.

"Of course!" John exclaimed, hugging Mel to him. She cried into his shirt and he held her close. "I would never do anything like that to you Mel, I love you."

"I love you more," Mel sniffed and hugged him tighter. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

Just then Dr. Anderson came running into the room, a manila envelope in his hand, his expression frantic.

"I have the results, I'm assuming you told her, John," he said standing at the foot of the bed. John nodded and let Mel go, he realized he was still hugging her tightly.

"I just have one question," Mel piped up, she was frantically wiping the tears from her face. "If I am pregnant does that mean what you said about the damage is wrong or..?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't very clear in my explanation. If you are pregnant there still is a chance that you could miscarry, but if you make it through your first trimester then it says that I was wrong. If you do miscarry, though, I'd have to run a few tests and see the amount of damage that was done, to see if you can still bear children," Rich explained.

Mel nodded gravely and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. When she opened them she saw that both Dr. Anderson and John were looking at her.

"What? Open the envelope and get this over with," Mel said, taking John's hand and squeezing it.

Dr. Anderson nodded and slit the paper; he took out a small packet of paper and read it silently.

"Well?" John asked impatiently.

"Melanie, the test says very little. There is minimal damage detected but I can't tell if you're pregnant or not."

"That helps," Mel mumbled.

"Have you missed your period at all?" Rich asked.

"I was supposed to get it yesterday, if that's what you're asking," Mel said awkwardly.

"John, I'm afraid it might not be yours," Rich said, his face darkening.

"What? But, I... we… only two weeks ago. There has to be a chance," John stuttered.

"Like I said, I can't guarantee anything," Rich said and placed the results on a side table.

John got up from his seat on the edge of Mel's bed and began to pace the room, muttering to himself. Dr. Anderson moved over to Mel and busied himself with checking the stitches on her forehead.

"The detective should be here any minute," the doctor muttered as he placed a small amount of pressure on Mel's head. "These can't come out until next week, it's not closed yet."

Mel winced and yanked her head back away from his hands. He apologized and left the room. John was still pacing and mumbling to himself.

"Hey, John, where'd Randy go?" Mel asked, trying to distract herself from the news she had just received.

John stopped pacing and looked at Mel, his face was once again unreadable, "He flew out to Ohio for a taping of SmackDown. He should be back in a few days."

"Will he visit Ryann?"

"Probably not, I don't think he wants to think about her anymore, that was just a fling for him," John replied.

"But he told her that he loved her!" Mel protested.

"I know, Mel, but I think he lied, he's been like that lately, I think your kidnapping did something to him. I noticed how he looks at you, Mel. His feelings for you are torturing him."

"Well, I feel bad for him because I have no feelings back, he should go back to Ryann, she's almost exactly like me," Mel said stubbornly.

"No, she's almost the exact opposite of you. I think it's the accent, he likes your British accent," John smiled.

"I can act American then," Mel said, trying to loose her accent.

"Don't, please, I love the accent too," John smiled.

Mel giggled and lay back in her pillows. She was feeling tired and somewhat drained for no apparent reason.

"What's wrong?" John asked, when he saw the color drain from Mel's face.

"I dunno," she said, closing her eyes.

"I'm calling the doctor," John said and he rushed out of the room.

A few minutes later John came back with Dr. Anderson, Mel had fallen asleep but her face was still pale and she looked sick. Rich rushed over to her and placed his hand on her forehead, he sighed with relief that it was only a fever.

"John, calm down, she's only running a fever, I'll call for some antibiotics to lower it," he said and pressed the button for a nurse.

"You called, doctor?" Mel's nurse asked, entering the room.

Dr. Anderson told the nurse to get some medicine for Mel and she rushed out and came back with the right bottle. John opened Mel's mouth for her as she slept and Dr. Anderson tipped the liquid into her mouth. Mel's eyes shot open and she sputtered as she swallowed the medicine.

"What was that? Eugh," Mel spat. She grabbed a towel from her bedside table and wiped her tongue on it. John laughed and took the towel from her.

"It was medicine to bring down your fever," Rich said.

Mel nodded and pulled her blankets higher over her shoulders. John sat on the bed beside her and brushed her hair out of her face. She smiled sleepily and closed her eyes.

The detective arrived on schedule and Dr. Anderson led him into Mel's room where she was still sleeping, John was laying on the bed beside her, but he was still awake. He sat up when the door opened and shook Mel when he saw the detective.

"What," Mel groaned, not opening her eyes.

"The detective is here, hun, wake up," John whispered. Mel groaned again and sat up, rubbing her eyes like a child and frowning at the detective in the doorway.

"Well, good afternoon to the both of you," the detective said and sat in John's chair beside Mel's bed. "I'm Detective Carlyle; I just wanted to ask Miss Williams a few questions for the case against Michael Burns, if you don't mind."

Mel sighed and nodded her consent that he could ask her questions. John wrapped his arm gently around Mel's waist and listened.

"Let's start with where you were before you were abducted," The detective began.

"I was sleeping in one of the dressing rooms in the arena where Randy Orton was taping an episode of SmackDown. I woke up after a few minutes, but I didn't open my eyes and I heard mumbling, I thought it was just Randy so I fell back to sleep," Mel explained.

The interview progressed and Mel slowly recounted the events of her kidnapping and imprisonment. John listened, his temper rising as she recounted the times Michael beat her. She began to cry and he held her as she talked. When she told the detective that Michael had knocked her out while trying to rape her John stiffened beside her. She paused and looked up at him, his face was grave and he looked angry.

"John," Mel whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?" she asked, looking worried.

"Yes," he said through gritted teeth.

"No, you're defiantly not," Mel insisted.

"I'm fine, I'm just trying to get over the urge to murder that bastard, please continue," John said and Mel nodded and continued talking.

After the interview the detective had a word with John before leaving the hospital. John came back into the room, an evil grin on his face. Mel raised her eyebrows in question but he said nothing.

"John, why are you grinning like that?" Mel asked as he stood in the doorway.

"I just found out where Michael was being treated, and sure enough, he's on the floor directly below you, I think I'll pay him a little visit before we leave," he said and Mel sat bolt upright.

"Does my dad know?" she asked frantically.

"Yes."

"John, don't do it. Don't get yourself in trouble, please," Mel pleaded. John nodded and walked out of the room, Mel rested her head in the pillow that was placed behind her head when she sat up and closed her eyes. Her father walked in the room and sat next to the bed.

"Mel?"

"Yes, daddy?"

"I'm going to sit with you while John's off taking care of some business, he'll be back in a little bit," he said. Mel nodded and turned her head away from him.

"He's going to see Michael, isn't he?" she asked.

"No, no, his personal assistant called him," Roy replied.

"Liar," Mel sang.

Roy didn't reply, Mel figured he had a guilty look on his face but she didn't turn to look at him.

* * *

John made his way down to the floor below Mel and waltzed up to the receptionist desk. The nurse looked up when she heard him coming and smiled.

"Hello, I was wondering what room Mr. Michael Burns is being kept in," John said.

"H-hi, down the hall, last room on your left," she said, still staring wide eyed at him. John took the hint and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and signed it, handing it to the nurse before walking down the hall, he smirked when he heard her squeal with excitement.

As he approached Michael's room he noticed that there were two cops standing outside the door, keeping watch. John waltzed up to them and smiled.

"Hello, boys, I was wondering if I could pay Mr. Burns a visit," he said, his smile widening.

"Mr. Cena I was told to keep you away from Mr. Burns."

"Why don't you go in and ask him if he wants to see me then?" John suggested.

The second cop nodded and opened the door to Michael's room. John caught a glimpse of him on the bed. He had a neck brace on and it looked like he had a large brace around his middle as well. His arm was in a cast as well as his left leg and he had bandages wrapped around his head. He had a black eye and a handprint on the side of his face to match the one he gave to Mel.

The cop came out of the room and nodded to John, letting him walk in the room. The cop closed the door behind him and John walked toward the broken form on the bed.

"I see I did a pretty good job," John smiled, studying Michael's injuries.

"But I seem to have done the worst damage," Michael said, his voice was weak and raspy.

"What do you mean by that?" John asked menacingly.

"I got her pregnant, if she has this baby, you'll have a constant reminder of what I did to her," Michael said, smiling.

John growled and moved closer to Michael, they were almost nose to nose John was so close to him.

"You don't know if it's yours or if it's mine," he growled. "You're so lucky I didn't kill you that day. If you ever touch her again, I promise you, I will."

"But you won't," Michael sneered. "I know you won't, you're just an actor. And Melanie, she'll always be mine, I can have her whenever I want. She'll always have my mark on her, I made sure of that."

John was on the verge of rage now, he grabbed Michael around the neck and he gasped.

"Listen to me, punk," John growled. "I will _kill_ you before you _ever_ touch her again. You hear me? I-will-kill-you."

Michael laughed at John's rage, but he could feel John's grip on his neck tightening. John let go of his neck and stormed from the room.

* * *

Mel sat in her room and waited for John to return, her father was sitting beside her, humming to himself happily.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Mel asked.

"No reason," Roy replied.

"Well, you shouldn't be," Mel said darkly, "I might be having Michael's child and I can't get over it, you being happy isn't helping."

Just then John stormed back in the room and Roy stood up. Mel narrowed her eyes at John's rage but didn't have a chance to say anything, for Roy dragged him out of the room. Mel crossed her arms over her chest impatiently as she strained to listen to what they were saying on the other side of the door. She gave up when she realized the door was too thick and made everything muffled.

John came back into the room and sat down next to Mel on the bed.

"Where did you go?" she asked.

"I had business with Brian," he replied.

"You're lying again," Mel said simply.

John sighed and shook his head, knowing Mel wouldn't believe him even if he insisted.

"Fine, yes, I paid a visit to that bastard Michael. And I made sure he knew not to come near you again. I think he got the hint this time."

"What did you do, John?" Mel asked, worry prominent in her eyes.

"Nothing I swear!" John insisted.

* * *

Dr. Anderson walked in with a pair of crutches and a bright smile on his face. Mel looked up from what she was doing, reading a book that one of her teachers had given her, and smiled.

"Melanie, get your things together, you're free to go!"

Mel smiled wider and John helped her out of the bed. Dr. Anderson handed her the crutches and she adjusted them to her liking. John gave her a pair of jeans and one of her t-shirts to change into and threw her other things in a duffle bag. Mel hobbled into the bathroom and changed out of the hospital gown andinto the clothes John gave her and brushed her hair in the mirror. She frowned at the purple bruise on her cheek and the stitches on the side of her forehead. She brushed her hair over it, parting her hair to the side so that her hair fell over the ugly stitches. She then hobbled back out of the bathroom and stood next to the bed with John.

"Okay, here's the paste that I apply on your back when I change the dressings, you only need it for tonight and then you should be fine. The scars from your stitches are almost completely gone, as well as the other scars from the cuts, but they will always be somewhat noticeable. The stitches in your forehead should heal nicely, I want to see you back here next week so I can take them out. When you come back I'll also take some x-rays of your ankle to see how far along that is healing but other than that, you're free to go!"

Mel smiled and John helped her out of the room, her father accompanied them back to the hotel where they had been staying and got a room himself. Roy was constantly in Mel and John's room as they got resituated.

"Dad, I'll be fine, John's here if I need any thing," Mel said from her seat on the bed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said, he had noticed the tone of Mel's voice and stood up to leave. "I was just trying to be of use, I will be going back to Philadelphia tomorrow morning, so I guess this is goodbye," Roy said and he kissed his daughter goodnight.

"Bye Daddy, have a safe trip and tell mom I'm okay, and make sure Bella is okay for me," Mel called as her father nodded and left the room.

John smiled at her concern for her family and sat down on the bed next to her. Mel moved closer to him and leaned back onto him, resting her head on his shoulder. John pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck and hugging her tightly.

"John," Mel smiled as he continued to kiss her.

"Mmph?" he said, his face still buried in her neck.

"You're tickling me, stop," she said half laughing.

John blew a raspberry on her neck and rested his chin on her shoulder. She squealed and wriggled in his grasp. John held her tightly until she stopped wriggling and he entwined her fingers with his, kissing her hand.

"Why are you being so un-John- ish?" Mel asked, smiling.

"What?" he asked.

"You're being really romantic, this is different," Mel smiled, "but I like it."

"I'm not being different!" John said stubbornly.

"Okay," Mel smiled, rolling her eyes.

John shook his head and Mel began to toy with his fingers, measuring her hand against his. He closed his hand around hers and she looked up at him.

"My hands are like a baby's compared to yours," she pointed out.

John laughed and kissed her, she was acting so light hearted when everything around her was grave and depressing, he couldn't help but smile at her childishness.

"Can you put that nasty paste on my back for me?" Mel asked, a few hours later. It was getting late and Mel was starting to get tired.

"Mm'kay," John said and reached over her to get the paste off of the bedside table.

Mel rolled onto her back and lifted her shirt up, exposing her back, she rolled down her jeans a little further as well so John could pull the bandage off easily. John gently took the bandage off her back and cleaned it with a wet cloth to remove the old paste. He reapplied the fresh paste and replaced the bandage. Before he rolled her shirt down he kissed right above her bandage, making her shiver from his touch.

"What are you trying to do, John, seduce me?" Mel asked, sitting up and pulling her shirt down over her bandage and fixing her jeans.

"And what if I am?" he said, smirking.

"I'd say you have to wait until I'm fully healed, in all aspects, "Mel added, thinking about what the doctor said of she was pregnant.

John pouted and lay back into the many pillows on the bed. Mel smiled and grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up. John laughed at her attempt to pull his shirt off and helped her pull it over his head. He threw it into the corner of the room and sat up so Mel could lean on his chest. She shook her head and pushed him back down into the pillows, she then laid down next to him and rested her head on his chest, listening to his breathing.

"What was that all about?" John asked.

"I dunno, I just hate the feel of fabric on my face, I'd rather you not have a shirt on," Mel shrugged, running her fingers over his muscular stomach.

"Mel, stop it," John muttered as she traced the lines of his abs.

"Why?" Mel asked.

"Are you trying to give me--?"

"Yes," Mel giggled.

"Stop, please," John whined as Mel continued to run her hands over his stomach.

"Nope," she said, smiling.

John growled and sat up, surprising Mel. She squeaked and he grabbed her shoulders, pinning her onto the bed. She smiled evilly up at him and he leaned down and kissed her passionately. John pulled her shirt over her head and gingerly pressed his hands to the curve of her back, pulling her to him. Mel laughed and let him kiss her but she refused to let him go any further.

"Stop it then," John said huskily when she stopped him from taking her jeans off.

Mel giggled and nodded, John kissed her again and he laid back down next to her. She hesitated before resting her head on his chest again, this time she fell asleep listening to his breathing.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: About last chapter, I noticed the similarities between Breathe and my story in that last bit. It was not my intent so I changed it up a bit and I appreciate Kat for pointing it out to me. I'm not trying to plagiarize or anything, and I hope my readers will forgive me, and Kat, I did this for you, because I appreciate the support and I hope you'll continue to read my story.

Chapter 20 

The next week past without much happening, Mel went back to the hospital as instructed and had her stitches removed. She was also given good news, her ankle was healing properly and her cast could come off in three weeks time. Dr. Anderson insisted on her taking the pregnancy test once more so she obliged and now she and John were eagerly awaiting the results.

Randy came back from taping SmackDown a few days after Mel was released from the hospital. When John filled him in on everything that he'd missed he walked straight over to Mel and hugged her, he kept telling her he was sorry and that he really felt bad for what had happened to her.

Mel was restless for two weeks after they went to the hospital, eager for the results of the test to come in. John was trying to contain his eagerness as well, but couldn't help but be jumpy whenever his cell phone rang.

Mel was sitting in one of the dressing rooms in the arena when her cell phone rang. John was out in the ring trying to piss Eric Bischoff off and she was alone waiting for him to come back. Mel jumped when her phone began to ring and she scrambled to answer it.

"Hello?" she said, not paying attention to what the caller ID said.

"Is this Miss Melanie Williams?" A woman asked on the other line.

"Yes, this is she."

"Hi, I'm Rachel McAllen, the nurse who tended you while you were in Dr. Anderson's care," she said.

"Oh! Hi! I've been meaning to thank you for putting up with me during my stay," Mel laughed.

"It was no problem, I was just calling to tell you that the results from your test have come in, and it reads that yes, you are indeed pregnant."

There was a pause and Mel almost dropped the phone on the floor. She sat there, her mouth wide open with shock.

"Umm, Miss Williams?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, I-I'm here," Mel replied, still shocked.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine; it's just a bit of a shock. I wasn't expecting this," Mel said, her voice was weak and shaky.

"I understand, I also wanted to let you know that you have to come in this Friday to have your cast removed," Rachel said cheerily.

"Okay," Mel answered, she was still thoroughly shocked at the news she'd just received.

"Well, I'll see on Friday then!"

"Okay, bye," Mel said and hung up, not waiting for a reply from Rachel.

She grabbed her crutches and hobbled out of the dressing room, looking around frantically for John. She found him at the catering table munching on a sandwich. When he saw her he froze, dropping the sandwich in the trash and rushing to her.

"Mel, are you okay? You look sick," he said, grabbing her arms and holding her still as she wobbled on the crutches.

"We need to talk," she said. John nodded and walked her back to the dressing room, sitting her down on the bench and pulling up a chair for himself.

"What's up?"

"The hospital just called, my test results are in…" Mel trailed off, she felt her eyes welling with tears but she tried her hardest to fight them back.

"What is it?" John asked. "What did they want?"

"John, they said that I'm definitely pregnant," Mel said. She could contain her tears any longer; she buried her face in her hands and cried. John sat beside her and hugged her to him, trying to calm her down.

"Shh, It's okay, we'll work through this," John soothed.

"I-I'm s-sorry," Mel sobbed. John took her hands in his and wiped the wetness from them. Mel threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder, her tears soaking his shirt.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," John soothed, rubbing her newly healed back.

"Y-yes t-t-there is! This child might not be yours!" Mel sniffed.

"Yes, but we can at least be optimistic and hope it is mine," John said letting her snuggle closer to him.

Mel slowly stopped crying and let John rock her back and forth, rubbing her back consolingly. When she finally calmed down John let her go and she wiped her eyes and looked up at him.

"And they said I have to go back and get my cast off on Friday as well," Mel added as an after thought.

John laughed and hugged her again, she relaxed in his embrace and snuggled her head into the crook of his neck, sighing contently.

* * *

That Friday John drove Mel back to the hospital, Dr. Anderson was waiting for them and he greeted Mel with a polite smile and nod. He removed her cast for her and asked her if she wanted to keep it, for just about every person employed by the WWE had signed it, John being the first one.

After that was done, Dr. Anderson led them into his office and tried to comfort Mel about the news she was given about her pregnancy.

"Is there any way to tell if it's John's or Michael's?" Mel asked. She was standing in front of the doctor's desk, John was behind her. She was tightly clinging to John's hand as she talked to Dr. Anderson, squeezing it occasionally.

"Only after the child is born," Rich replied.

Mel nodded and sighed, running her free hand through her hair. John came up behind her and she let his hand go. He hugged her from behind and she closed her eyes, resting the back of her head on his chest.

"Well, I guess we'll see you in three months, huh?" John said to Rich, resting his chin on the top of Mel's head. Rich nodded and led John and Mel out of his office.

"Let's hope you make it through your three months, I wish you luck, Melanie," Rich said and watched as the two left the building.

* * *

Mel started physical therapy with Devon the next morning while John trained with Jeff in the adjoining room. Mel was still favoring her ankle and Devon was trying her hardest to help Mel through the remaining healing process. After a while Mel got bored and begged Devon to let her get back into the ring.

"I don't think you should, Mel, I mean, you're pregnant," Devon hesitated.

"Fine," Mel sighed and she and Devon joined John and Jeff in the other room. John was messing around in the ring, trying to get Jeff to wrestle. Mel smiled and sat down next to the ring with Devon.

"He's like a little boy," Mel sighed, watching John prance around the ring, making fun of Jeff.

Devon smiled and nodded at John's childishness, "Just think, he'd be the greatest father. You're very lucky Mel."

The smile on Mel's face disappeared and she looked down at her hands, "I'm just not sure I'm ready yet, and I don't think he is either."

"Mel," Devon said, turning to her, "I know you're young and you both have insecurities, but you love him more than anything! I see the way you two make goo-goo eyes at each other when ever you're together. Even if the kid's not his, he'll still love it like it's his own, just relax and go with the flow, you'll be fine."

"Wow, I never thought you'd turn into Miss Philosopher on me," Mel smiled.

Devon shrugged and leaned back in her chair, Mel shook her head and watched John as he grabbed Jeff around the waist and pummeled him into the canvas.

"Hey, Dev?" Mel said, turning to her.

"Yeah?"

"Do you really think we'll make good parents?"

"Of course!" Devon said. "You two will make excellent parents. John is a down to earth, family loving guy. And you are just as dedicated and loving. You two are made for each other."

"Now, I just have to get this past my father, which should be interesting," Mel said.

"Well, that's always the hard part, especially the way your dad sounds. Be happy you're here and he's' in Philly, that way he can't see you or get to you to unleash his fury on you and John," Devon smirked.

"Yeah, I know, I am so thankful he decided to go back to Philly, if he stayed he would have murdered either John or Michael, though I wouldn't mind if it was Michael," Mel shrugged.

Devon laughed and nodded, "I hear you. From what you told me, I wouldn't mind if he was murdered either."

"Are you plotting my death?" John asked, climbing out of the ring and smiling.

"What would make you think that?" Devon smiled, playing along.

"Well," John continued, walking over to Mel, "I don't think she could live without me if I died. So, I don't think you should be plotting my murder, Devon."

Mel laughed and Devon rolled her eyes, she did them goodbye and left with Jeff, leaving Mel and John alone. Mel stood up and went to grab a Gatorade when John scooped her up into a hug, catching her off guard.

"John!" Mel squealed, fighting to get out of his embrace.

"What?" he laughed.

"You're all sweaty! Let me go!" Mel giggled.

"Why should I? When this kid starts growin' you're gonna get all crabby and I won't be able to hug you anymore, I might as well get all the hugs I can now," John said, letting Mel go.

"I would never," Mel said pushing him playfully.

"Right."

Mel put her hands on her hips and smiled, "I'm telling the truth!"

John nodded and smiled, coaxing Mel to do something. She obliged and hugged him, laughing at his playfulness.

" Devon was right, you'll be an excellent dad," Mel smiled. John looked down at her and kissed her forehead.

"Why was there any doubt in the first place?" he asked, smiling widely, showing off his dimples. Mel felt her knees weaken and she hugged him tighter.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Mel was hesitant to call her father, she feared he would be disappointed with her and would never speak to her again. John kept telling her to call him until one night he finally snapped and did it himself.

"Hello?" Roy asked as he answered the phone.

"Hi Roy, it's John, I was just calling to deliver some news that your daughter was too scared to tell you herself," John said, smiling at Mel, who was practically hanging off his arm trying to grab the phone from him.

"What is it, John?"

"Well, Melanie here—," but he couldn't finish the sentence for Mel had grabbed his arm with all her strength and ripped the phone from his grasp.

"Daddy?" she asked, as John made a face and plopped down onto the bed.

They were staying in a hotel in Ohio for a meet and greet that John had before they went to North Carolina for the live show.

"Melanie? Are you okay? What was John talking about? What news?" Roy asked, he sounded worried.

"John was just making it sound dramatic, it's really just one little thing..." Mel said, trying to avoid the subject. John rolled his eyes at her from where he sat on the bed and she flicked him to stop. He made an offended face and turned away from her, causing Mel to snort with laughter.

"Well, if you're laughing it must not be very important," Roy said, his voice was hard.

"No, no, John's just being stupid, I was laughing at him, this really isn't a laughing matter," Mel said quickly, nudging John with her knee as she stood next to the bed.

"Then what is it?" Roy said, getting annoyed at his childish daughter.

"Daddy, I- I'm pregnant," Mel stuttered. She braced herself for an explosion that never came. There was silence on the other line and Mel could hear her mother questioning her father in the background.

"Whose child is it?" he asked, Mel recoiled from the coldness of his tone.

"We don't know," Mel explained in a small voice. "The doctor said that it can only be determined after the baby is born."

"If it's Michael's child what will you do? Have you talked this through with John yet?" Roy questioned.

"Yes, we have talked about it, and we have agreed to raise it even if it's Michael's," Mel said.

"So he's going to stay with you."

"Why would he not?" Mel said, her temper rising.

"Well, he just seems the type..."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D SAY THAT! GOD, WHY CAN'T YOU BE SENSITIVE ABOUT ANYTHING! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE, DAD! YOU'RE SO FUCKING JUDGEMENTAL! JOHN IS A LOYAL, CARING PERSON AND I LOVE HIM! ACCEPT IT AND MOVE ON!" Mel yelled into the phone, she was breathing hard from her rage and she hung up the phone, throwing it across the room where it ricocheted off the wall and landed with a loud thump on the floor by the bathroom door.

Mel sat down next to John on the bed and he rubbed her back to calm her down. Mel rubbed her face with her hands and then ran her fingers through her hair, her temper slowly dying down. She rested her head on John's shoulder and he sighed, still slowly rubbing her back consolingly.

"So, what did he say that made you blow up?" John asked hesitantly.

"He said that you were the type to pick up and leave when you got a girl pregnant, basically," Mel growled.

"Why would he say such a thing? I didn't think I left that impression when I stayed at your place, or when I was with you at the hospital, what made him think that?"

"I have no idea, John," Mel sighed, closing her eyes.

* * *

As Christmas crept ever closer, and Mel's stomach began to show ever so slightly, John was praying that the next two months would go by smoothly for the both of them. Mel was restless and impatient to get through her first trimester in order to prove that she could have children. John took her to his house in Boston for the holidays so she could meet his family.

They were on the plane to Boston when John snapped Mel out of her dazed stupor of tiredness.

"Mel, I was thinking, maybe we should try and keep you being pregnant under wraps."

"Why?" Mel asked, surprised.

"Because, my pops might not take it very well, seeing as you're only eighteen," John said shrugging.

"It's kinda hard to hide being pregnant, John!" Mel said, half laughing.

"Well, you're not showing that much, you've only got a little bump, it won't be that hard," John said, a pleading look on his face.

"And I turn nineteen in April," Mel said as an after thought.

John nodded and decided it was time to change the subject, "We're going to be staying with my cousin Marc and his girlfriend for most of the time, but we're all going to my dad's place for Christmas dinner."

"Really? That's awesome!" Mel said enthusiastically. "What's Marc's girlfriend's name?"

"Aimee," John replied. "She's really nice, you'll like her."

"I hope I do, what about your brothers? Will they be there too?"

"Why wouldn't they be? It's always a party during the holidays, Thanksgiving's the craziest," John smiled.

"Well, I don't mind a bit of craziness, I've experienced a whole lot of craziness already, a little more won't hurt," Mel said, looking out the window.

"I should warn you, brace yourself for a warm welcome, as soon as we get into the airport, my entire family will most likely be there."

Mel laughed and nodded her spirits high. She couldn't wait to meet John's family and Marc and Aimee. She did, however, feel horrible about yelling at her father and planned to call and apologize to him as soon as possible.

* * *

When they arrived at the airport, John was right; his entire family was waiting for them, including Marc and Aimee. Mel was greeted like a sister and she received about a dozen hugs. After all the introductions were made and she was hugged some more, Marc and Aimee led the two of them out of the airport to Marc's car, an Escalade.

When they arrived at Marc's place Mel and Aimee took Mel's bags inside while John and Marc admired Marc's collection of cars in the garage. Aimee showed Mel into the guest room and Mel threw her bags in the corner. She then took of her winter jacket, gloves and skullcap and threw them on the humongous bed.

Mel and Aimee bonded quickly and John was happy to see that the two women were getting along so well so quickly.

It began to snow a few days later and John and Marc came up with the miraculous idea to have a huge snowball fight. John's brothers joined the four of them and they split up into two teams. Mel and Aimee were on the same team with Marc and one of John's brothers. Mel helped build a huge snow fort in Marc's back yard. John kept running in and out of the house to see their progress.

Mel finally got fed up and ran to the back door to see how John was doing on his fort. When he noticed her trick he threw a snowball at her, hitting her in the chest. Mel giggled and threw one back, missing horribly. She quickly ran back to Aimee and Marc and crouched behind the fort they built. John was the first person to throw a snowball and the war started. Mel laughed and threw her hardest, hitting John on his arm. She ducked and he threw one back at her, missing her by a hair. Aimee and Marc threw a few at John's brothers and they fired them back.

After about an hour of throwing snowballs at each other the group trooped back inside to warm up. Mel was shivering from head to toe, but still laughing, her cheeks rosy from the cold. The guys forced Mel and Aimee into the den while they made hot chocolate, so Aimee flicked on the TV and threw on Napoleon Dynamite as they waited.

Mel was sitting by herself on a loveseat next to the window while Aimee stretched out on the couch in the middle of the room, her long brown hair falling gracefully over her shoulders, her green eyes focused on the TV, were slowly closing from tiredness.

Marc was the first to come into the room, he sat Aimee up and handed her a steaming mug of hot chocolate, holding one for himself as well. Aimee cuddled up next to him, Mel still sitting by herself on the loveseat. John came in not long after with his brothers and sat next to Mel, handing her a mug of hot chocolate as well. Mel thanked him and John get comfortable, he swung his right leg behind Mel so that he was lounging comfortably against the arm of the chair. Mel sat between his legs and rested her back against his chest. John wrapped his free hand around her and patted her stomach.

"John, stop," Mel muttered, sipping her cocoa.

"Stop what?"

"Patting my stomach, it tickles," Mel said, trying not to giggle.

John smiled and stopped, still keeping his arm firmly wrapped around her. John's brothers decided that the movie wasn't enough entertainment so they began to try and get John to wrestle them.

"No, Mel's comfortable and I don't feel like getting up," John insisted.

"It's cool, shut them up and come back," Mel said, sitting up so that John could get up. He did and placed his mug on the coffee table. His older brother stood up to challenge him first.

"Whoa, whoa, before we start beating each other up, let's move the coffee table please," Marc said, placing his mug on it as well.

John nodded and pushed the table out of the way. His brother paused the movie and then went straight at John who was waiting patiently. John caught him off guard and picked him up for an FU.

"Oh, come on, John, not yet!" Mel complained.

"Okay, fine, I'll let him get to me first," John laughed and dropped his brother. He let him knock him around the room before hitting him with a gentle version of the FU.

"I told you I'd beat you," John shrugged. "You can't beat me at my own game."

They all laughed and John resumed his seat behind Mel and they finished the movie. John's brothers left during the movie, leaving the four of them in peace and quiet. Marc and Aimee headed into the kitchen to cook up something for dinner while Mel and John remained in the den together. Once they were alone John broke the silence.

"How're you feeling?"

"Fine, why?" Mel asked a bit confused at his question.

"I was just curious, how's little John," he asked, rubbing her stomach.

Mel laughed and rolled her eyes, "'little John' is fine, he seems to like to wake me up every morning so I can empty my stomach."

"That must be a good sign, means it's still alive," John smiled, kissing the back of her neck.

"Well, I could do without the constant puking in the morning," Mel smiled. John laughed, hugging her closer to him. She rested her head on his chest and they waited for Marc and Aimee to finish cooking dinner.

* * *

After a while John got curious as to why dinner was taking so long, he got up from his comfortable position on the loveseat with Mel and wandered into the kitchen. John shook his head when he saw Marc and Aimee making out against the counter, the dinner they were supposed to be cooking left half made.

"Well, I see you two already ate," John said, surprising the two of them.

They broke apart in surprise and John laughed. Aimee blushed furiously and busied herself with the half made food. Marc yelled at John for interrupting and shoved him out of the kitchen.

"What were those two up to," Mel asked as John came back into the den.

"Oh just a little game of tonsil hockey," John smiled. Mel laughed and sat up from her position on the loveseat. John flopped onto the couch and grabbed the remote from the coffee table, which his brother had moved back into place before they left.

"What's wrong? Do I have cooties or something?" Mel asked, looking at John with doe eyes.

"What are you talking about?" John asked looking confused.

"You didn't come back over here, you're comfortable," Mel whined.

"Then you come over here."

"Ugh, fine, gosh," Mel said, imitating Napoleon Dynamite.

She got up and lay down on the couch, draping her legs over the arm and resting her head in his lap. John began to comb his fingers through her hair as they watched TV and Mel slowly began to fall asleep.

"DINNER!" Marc yelled from the dining room. John shook Mel awake and she sat up, losing her balance and falling back into John's lap. He laughed at her and helped her stand. They went into the dinning room to see Marc and Aimee already eating, they had cooked up an elegant meal which shocked both John and Mel.

"Well, that was interesting," John mumbled later that night as he settled into the humongous bed he and Mel were sharing in the guest room.

"What?" Mel inquired.

"Today," John replied, sighing. Mel climbed into bed beside him and shrugged.

"I thought today was fun."

"Yeah, you and Aimee are getting along great, I'm guessing?"

"Yes, she's really cool and I enjoy her company, though she really reminds me of Ryann. I miss her a lot," Mel sighed, resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes.

"I know you do, we'll see her soon," John said, closing his eyes as well. Mel's head shot up at that and she looked down at him questioningly.

"What do you mean 'we'll see her soon'?" Mel asked.

John opened his eyes and grinned, "Raw will be in Pennsylvania for a promotional thing the day after Christmas, we'll be able to see her then."

Mel squealed happily and kissed him. John smiled ran his fingers through her silky brown hair when she rested her head on his chest. The two fell asleep peacefully, Mel firmly wrapped in John's protective embrace, happy that she was going to see her family and her best friend soon.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**On Christmas Eve morning John reminded Mel that she still had to call her father and apologize to him for yelling at him a few days before. She put it off once more until mid-afternoon, so John grabbed her cell phone and made her do it. **

"**Oh, but John," Mel complained. **

"**I don't want to hear it, Mel," John said, looking serious. **

**Mel gave up, defeated, and dialed her home number, hoping that her family wasn't going to be home.**

"**Hello? **

**It was Bella. **

"**Bella! It's Mel, how are you," Mel said, her face lighting up at the sound of her sister's voice. **

"**Hi, Mel! It's been so long, I miss you, and I'm fine. When are you coming home," Bella asked. **

"**I'll see you in two days, Bell, I promise. How are mom and Ryann?" **

"**Mom is fine, she's worried sick about you though, you've only been talking to dad. She thinks you're mad at her for some reason." **

"**Well, I'm not, I swear, I was actually calling to speak to dad, but before I do, can I talk to mom?" Mel asked.**

"**Yeah, hang on," Bella said. Mel could hear her place the phone down and yell for their mother. **

**John looked at Mel questioningly from where he was laying on the bed. Mel shrugged and waited for her mother to pick up the phone. **

"**Melanie?" her mother asked. Mel could hear the emotion in her voice. **

"**Hi, mom," Mel smiled. "How are you doing?" **

"**I'm fine now, you had me worried, I thought you hated me, you never talked to me or asked for me," her mother cried. **

"**Mom, it's okay, I didn't have any intent to upset you, I promise. I'm sorry, I'm not angry at you or anything, it's just been really hectic lately," Mel explained. **

"**I'm just so glad you called, your father has been anticipating your next call, he wants to speak to you," her mother said. **

"**Okay, I love you mom, have a happy Christmas." **

"**I love you too, honey, here's your father." **

"**Kay, bye," Mel said quickly before the phone was transferred to her father. **

"**Melanie, I'm glad you called," he said, getting straight to the point. **

"**I'm glad I called too," Mel said sarcastically. John made a face and kicked her gently for her rudeness, even though he couldn't hear her father's end of the conversation. **

"**Listen Mel, I wanted to apologize for making you angry the last time we talked." **

"**I wanted to apologize for yelling at you," Mel said, sitting down on the bed next to John. **

"**I thought about what you said, and I'm sorry for saying those things about John. I shouldn't have said them and I want you to know that I support you in every aspect of your life. I am proud of you and your positive-ness during the rough times. I know John is loyal and he loves you and I guess I was just in a bad state after you told me the news." **

"**Dad, it's okay, I'm over it, I understand you're position, I just wanted to say sorry, and I wanted to warn you, John and I are coming to visit in two days, I hope you'll all look forward to seeing me as much as I look forward to seeing you," Mel smiled. **

"**Of course we are, Melanie. I'll phone Ryann and tell her as well, she's been lonely without you and I think she'll be overjoyed to know that you will be in town. Oh, and she's still a little depressed, I'm not sure what happened between you when she went away to the show she went to see, but I think you should try and bring her spirits back up." **

**Mel smiled and assured her father she'd do her best. **

"**We'll have a nice Christmas with John and his family, I love you, honey." **

"**I love and miss you too, Dad," Mel said and hung up the phone. She looked at John and he nodded. **

"**I'm glad that's over with aren't you?" John asked, wrapping his arm around her. **

"**Yeah, it was a lot easier than I anticipated, he said sorry about saying that you were disloyal, too," Mel said, leaning against him. **

"**He should be," John said smugly. **

**Mel rolled her eyes and fell back onto the bed. John did the same and he leaned over on his side, leaning up on one elbow and resting his head on his hand. With his left hand he began to run Mel's stomach absentmindedly. **

**Later that night Marc, Aimee, John and Mel went out to dinner at a local restaurant and then went out for a little bit of shopping. Aimee and Mel left John and Marc for a while so they could buy last minute presents for them. Mel also wanted to buy her sister and Ryann something since she'd be seeing them soon as well. Aimee bought Marc a few trinkets as a stocking stuffer while Mel bought her sister a new iPod Video and a few prepaid cards as her Christmas gift. The two women then went to a few clothing stores and indulged themselves, trying on new outfits and considering whether their boyfriends would like them. Mel didn't buy anything for herself, but she did buy Ryann a few new shirts, she also bought Ryann a poster of Randy and a little action figure of him as well. **

"**Who are you getting those for?" Aimee asked of the action figure and poster. **

"**Oh, my best friend at home, she dated Randy Orton for a time but they broke up, I'm just getting this stuff for her as a little joke," Mel replied. **

"**Wow, Randy Orton, she's lucky," Aimee said dreamily. "If I could even meet Randy that would be amazing." **

"**Don't let Marc hear you say that," Mel laughed. **

"**It's just a child's crush, don't worry, I love Marc more than anything, I would never leave him," Aimee laughed. **

**The two met up with John and Marc around nine that night and they all drove home, singing Christmas carols and laughing at how horrible they sounded. **

**The next morning, Christmas day, Mel awoke to an empty bed. She looked around for John but he wasn't in the room so she shrugged and got up. She was wearing her favorite winter pajamas, a tight blue flannel shirt and baggy plaid bottoms. She combed her hair out and left it loose on her back before slipping on a pair of socks and heading downstairs. **

**Aimee was sitting in the living room, admiring the presents under the Christmas tree, John and Marc nowhere to be found. Mel sat down next to Aimee on the couch and looked at her curiously. **

"**The stuff under the tree is the stuff we wrapped and put under for the guys, I don't know where they went though," Aimee said as Mel sat down. **

"**They must up to something," Mel said, a smile tugging at her lips. **

**Just then there was a loud clamor outside the house, Mel and Aimee rushed to the front door to see what was going on. When they opened the door, nothing was there so they shrugged and went back into the living room. That's when John and Marc decided to make an appearance. **

**John came into the room from the den dressed in a largely revealing reindeer outfit and began to prance around the room. His fuzzy antler askew and his blinking plastic nose making him look ridiculous. Mel laughed when he approached her and pretended to give her a lap dance. He was wearing an ugly brown pair of briefs and fuzzy brown socks to match his antlers. Mel threw a blanket at him, laughing hard. He smiled and wrapped it around his waist. **

**Marc came in next dressed as Santa and began to dance around Aimee, who was blushing furiously. Marc had a large white beard and Santa hat, a pair of black suspenders and red boxers. He was wearing black boots and had a large bag filled with presents. He pulled Aimee into his lap as he sat down next to her and looked up at her as she sat on his knee. **

"**Now, Aimee, what do you want for Christmas this year," he said in a deep voice. **

**Aimee laughed and pulled the beard away from Marc's face, kissing him, "I want you, Marc Predka." **

**The four pf them laughed and Aimee and marc kissed again. John sat down next to Mel and grabbed the bag of gifts that Marc had dropped when he sat down. **

"**Wait, I'm Santa so I hand them out!" Marc smiled, taking the bag from John. He then dug through the bag, letting Aimee sit on the couch instead of his knee. When he found what he was looking for he shot a mischievous look at John before getting down on one knee in front of Aimee. She gasped in surprise and Mel couldn't help but smile. **

"**Aimee Leigh Mason, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?" Marc said, opening the small velvet box he had hidden in his hand. There was a magnificent diamond ring in it and Aimee burst into tears of joy. She nodded and fell into Marc's arms, crying happily. **

"**Well, now that you're done," John said grabbing the bag from Marc and digging through it himself. Mel braced herself for as John dug through the bag, he finally came up with two large boxes and a small one and handed it to Mel. She thanked him and opened the big boxes first. **

**The first box contained an outfit fit for a mother-to-be, it was a bit big for her so early on but she thanked John anyway, knowing he meant for her to have it later. The second box was a new iPod since she didn't have one herself; John had decided to get one for her, along with just about every accessory ever made for it. The last box Mel knew was jewelry. She opened it slowly, smiling all the while. She threw the wrapping paper aside and opened the long velvet box to find a diamond necklace; she squealed with delight and hugged John happily. **

"**It's not an engagement ring, but hey," John laughed, hugging Mel back. **

"**I love you," Mel smiled, kissing John before letting him put the necklace on her. **

"**I love you too," he said, kissing the back of her neck after he fastened the necklace. **

**Aimee was first to give Marc his presents, she bought him a few electronics and some clothes. He thanked her and immediately went to hook up the Xbox 360 that she had gotten him.**

**Mel then gave John his gifts, he was overjoyed at what she'd gotten him, a new pair of custom made Chain Gang shorts to wear when he wrestles, new knee pads too, because his old ones were scuffed and dirty, she also bought him a new watch, which she knew he'd wanted in place of his old one. **

**After all the gift giving was finished Mel and John returned to their room to get ready to go over his father's house for his family get together. Mel was first in the shower, which pissed John off, so he surprised her by joining her just to get her angry. She pushed him out of the shower, laughing hysterically and finished taking her shower, while John danced around the bathroom. **

"**John, you are so like a little boy," Mel laughed as she combed her hair out in the bathroom; he was in the shower, belting out off tune Christmas carols. **

**He laughed at her remark and splashed her with soap, "No, I'm not, I'm just happy its Christmas." Mel rolled her eyes and continued to do her hair as John sang 'Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer' at the top of his voice. **

**When all four of them were finished messing around and ready to leave, Marc grabbed the gifts that him and John were going to give to their family and they all clambered into his car. **

**They got to John's house at around three thirty. When they walked in Mel was immediately bombarded with hugs and happy greetings from John's relatives. John had a boyish grin plastered on his face the entire time, letting Mel get passed around the room to be greeted and hugged by everyone. **

"**That was a work out, I can't feel my cheeks anymore," Mel giggled as they sat down around the table for dinner a few hours later. **

"**You gotta get used to it in this family," John laughed. "It's always a party at the Cena house when I'm in town." **

"**I don't doubt it, obviously," Mel smiled. She and John talked and laughed through dinner with the rest of his family. **

**By the time they had arrived back at Marc's house it was close to midnight, Marc and Aimee excused themselves as soon as they walked in the door and went upstairs to bed. **

"**Did you have a good time," John asked, stretching out on the couch in the den. **

"**Oh, I had a wonderful time, you're family is so welcoming," Mel said, yawning and stretching. She joined John on the couch and he flicked on the TV. They fell asleep together on the couch until around two thirty in the morning. **

**John carried Mel upstairs to the guest room and placed her in the bed. He changed into a pair of sweatpants and climbed into bed next to her, falling asleep soon after. **

**Mel woke up late the next morning and began to pack her things as John slept. She was about to go downstairs to eat some breakfast when John sat up, rubbing the sleep from his face. **

"**What time is it?" he asked. **

"**Around, uh, ten thirty, why? We've got plenty of time before we have to leave. The plane doesn't take off until twelve fifteen," Mel replied, pulling her hair into a pony-tail. **

"**Did you pack yet?" **

"**Yup, and I packed your stuff too, so you don't have to worry about anything," Mel said perkily. **

**John nodded and climbed out of the bed, he walked over to Mel and scooped her into a hug, kissing her passionately. She giggled and hugged him back, looking up into his blue eyes lovingly. **

"**What was that for?" she asked, still smiling. **

"**What, I can't kiss you without a reason now?" he joked. **

**Mel shook her head and John released her from his embrace, she wandered out of the room to get a bite to eat and make something for John while he got dressed. **

**Aimee was sitting at the kitchen table sipping coffee when Mel walked in. She looked up from where she was absentmindedly staring when Mel walked in the kitchen. **

"**You're awake!" she smiled, getting up and grabbing a mug for Mel. **

"**Yeah, here, I'll get myself, I know John will be down quick when he smells the coffee brewing," Mel smiled, taking the mug from Aimee. **

"**Yeah, I guess he will be, huh," Aimee said and sat back down at the table. **

"**Is Marc still sleeping?" Mel asked, as she shuffled around the kitchen making herself some toast. **

"**No, he went out to the gym, he's been behind on his working out and he said he felt fat from the meal we had last night so…" **

"**Ah, I feel a bit chubby as well," Mel said rubbing her stomach animatedly.**

"**You better get moving, you two have to leave soon," Aimee laughed. **

"**Yes, we do," John said, walking into the kitchen. He was wearing a pair of jean shorts and his black Chain Gang sweatshirt. He threw one at Mel and she pulled it on over her t-shirt. **

"**It fits well," she observed, turning around to show John. He nodded and grabbed the mug of coffee from her hand, draining it's contents. **

"**C'mon, let's go, we'll be late," he said, grabbing their bags from where he dropped them outside the kitchen. "Bye, Aimee, I'll see you whenever." He said and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. **

**Mel said goodbye to her as well and they hugged. John took Marc's Escalade and they drove to the airport. They just made it in time and got on the plane to Philadelphia. **


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

When Mel and John arrived at the airport they immediately went to the hotel were they were to stay for the next two days. Mel was so eager to see her family she completely forgot about the work she had due for school. John refused to go anywhere if she didn't get the work done so she slaved away at the school work she'd been lagging behind in for most of the day.

"Can we go now?" Mel asked pouting like a small child.

"Did you finish everything?" John asked, he was lounging on the couch in the hotel room watching TV.

"Yes," Mel sighed exasperatedly, "You sound like my dad."

"I don't mean to," he smiled, getting up from the couch and walking over to where she was sitting at the table.

Mel looked up at him and shrugged, "I know, can we go see my family now, I miss Bella."

"Alright, let's go," John shrugged giving up.

They drove for about an hour to get to Mel's house, when they pulled into her driveway Mel squealed with happiness, her Jeep was sitting next to the garage, a welcome home sign dangling from it.

As soon as John parked the car she ran to the front door, throwing it open and running inside. Bella ran up to her, her smile wide and welcoming.

"Mel! Oh my God! I'm so glad you're back!" she squealed hugging her sister.

"I missed you so much," Mel said, hugging Bella tightly.

John walked in carrying the gifts Mel had bought for her family and placed them on the floor in the living room. Bella and Mel broke apart and John stood in the doorway a half smile on his face. Bella hugged him as well and led the two of them into the kitchen where their mother was cooking. When she saw Mel and John she burst into tears, hugging her daughter.

"Hi, mom," Mel smiled, hugging her mother back.

"I'm so happy you're home! I missed you so much, Mel," she cried.

Roy came running into the room and he smiled widely at his daughter, who was still in the firm clutches of her mother. He shook John's hand, welcoming him back and waited as Mel was released form her mother's grip. Mel turned to him shyly and smiled.

"Hi daddy," she said, looking at the floor.

"Come here, kitten," He said opening his arms to her. She rushed into them and the two embraced.

When they broke apart Mel looked up at her father questioningly, "You haven't called me kitten since I was five, why the sudden change?"

"You're my little girl, I missed you terribly and I wanted you to come home, I think I have the right to call you kitten again," Roy smiled. Mel laughed and hugged him again.

"I don't mind, I was just curious as to why you suddenly stopped."

"Well, if he can call you kitten then so can I," John said.

"Of course you can," Mel laughed, wrapping her arm around John and resting her head on his chest.

"Mel, if you would, go in the den, there's someone who has been dying to see you in there waiting for you," Roy said.

Mel nodded and hesitantly walked into the den, there sitting on the couch was Ryann, quietly staring into pace. Her head snapped to the doorway as Mel walked in.

The two girls screamed and hugged happily. Mel started crying causing Ryann to start crying as well. John walked into the room and Ryann and Mel broke apart, both wiping tears from their eyes. Ryann rushed to John and hugged him, which surprised him.

"I missed you guys so much after I left," Ryann said, flashing a watery smile. "Randy kept calling me to see how I was but I never really talked to him. Is he in town?"

"Yeah, he is actually, we haven't talked for a while though," John replied.

Just at that moment his cell phone rang, Mel grabbed it out of his pocket and checked the ID, sure enough, it was Randy.

"Ooh, can I?" Mel asked, fingering the send button. John nodded and Mel answered it.

"Speaking of the devil, hi Randy!" Mel smiled.

"Hey Mel, where's John?"

"Right here next to me, why?" Mel said holding John's hand.

"Where are you guys, I looked for you at the hotel but you weren't there."

"We're at my house," Mel smiled, watching Ryann, who was listening intently.

"I'll stop by, I'll be there in like, an hour, okay?"

"Yeah sure, I look forward to seeing you," Mel said, Ryann lit up when Mel said this.

"Okay, I'll see ya soon."

"Kay, bye," Mel said and disconnected the call.

Ryann immediately bombarded Mel with questions.

"Is he coming, when? Do I look okay? How's my hair?"

"Ryann, calm down. Yes, Randy is coming, you look great, your hair looks fine," Mel said soothingly. Ryann took a deep breath and smiled, composing herself gracefully.

"I'll make him see what he's missing," she said, grinning evilly.

Mel rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch, Ryann followed suit, leaving no space foe John. He shrugged and picked Mel up, taking her spot and sitting her in his lap instead.

Mel's parents and Bella joined them in the den and they all sat around the TV. Mel told her parents that Randy was coming and Bella freaked out. She just happened to have a crush on him, for she began watching both Raw and SmackDown to see Mel.

When Randy arrived Mel let Ryann answer the door. She heard Randy falter when he walked in, being surprised that Ryann was there. Mel peeked around the corner at the two of them, a huge smile on her face. She knew Randy would be caught off guard and she tried to stop herself from giggling at the thought.

"Hey, Ryann, it's been a while," he smiled, thought Mel could see the uneasiness in his eyes.

"Yeah," Ryann said, uncomfortably. Even Mel could feel the tension between the two. "How are you?"

"Good, I'm doing good, what about you?" Randy said, he was standing at the front door, looking anywhere but at Ryann.

"I'm doing great actually, thanks for asking," Ryann smiled, her blue eyes never leaving Randy's face.

"Umm, well, where's Mel and John? I was just going to stop by and say hello.." he trailed off, that's when he noticed Mel peeking around the corner and his face lit up.

"Well, there she is!"

Mel laughed and moved into the doorway where she was hiding, beaming at Randy.

"How is the beautiful mother-to-be?" he asked, hugging Mel tightly.

"I'm doing fantastic," Mel smiled. Ryann crossed her arms over her chest and watched the two, jealousy prominent in her gaze.

Randy leaned closer to Mel's ear and whispered, "You caught me off guard with that little trick, missy, very funny."

"Hey, she's been pining for you, I felt it was my duty," Mel smirked. Randy laughed at her and let her out of his embrace. Bella came running past Mel to get a closer look at Randy and stumbled when he knees went weak.

"Oh my God he's even more gorgeous in person," she blurted, quickly covering her mouth, her eyes wide.

"Why thank you," Randy said laughing. "And you must be..?"

"Isabelle Williams, Melanie's little sister," she said confidently, holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Isabelle," he smiled, taking her hand politely. She went scarlet as his hand completely covered hers. He laughed and let her hand go, turning to John who was now standing in the doorway.

Bella squealed with happiness and went to run into the den, but John blocked her way. She looked up at him and smiled, "'scuse me," she muttered, she was still uneasy about John as well.

John moved aside for her and Mel heard her run into the den and squeal again.

"Yo, John!" Randy said, after Bella went back into the den.

"Randy," John nodded, "You haven't called in ages, why the long silence?"

"I was just getting some stuff straightened out, you know," he shrugged, glancing at Mel.

John took the hint and nodded. Mel looked between the two of them curiously, she had a feeling she knew what their little connection was about wasn't exactly sure she was right.

"So, how was your Christmas?" Mel said, breaking the silence.

"It was good, I got a lot of cool trinkets, oh, and thanks for the watch Mel, I really needed one."

"You got him a watch too?" John said, his jealousy flaring.

"Yes, but it wasn't as nice as yours, John, and I didn't have his engraved," Mel said looking at John coldly.

"It's engraved?"

"Yes, look at the back," Mel said, taking John's hand in hers and undoing the watch from his wrist. She slid it off his wrist and flipped it over, "See, it's engraved."

"Hey, it's got my initials on it, I never noticed that!" John said reading the back of the watch.

"Keep reading," Mel said, holding the watch up to John's eyes.

"Aww, Mel you're so sweet," John said, hugging Mel to him.

This time Randy flared up but Ryann stepped in, asking Randy for a word before they all returned to the den. He nodded and John and Mel returned to the den with the rest of Mel's family as Ryann and Randy talked.

"Maybe it wasn't a very good idea to have Randy come over," John muttered as Mel cuddled up to him on the couch.

"I was just thinking that, because I know he's still not over his feelings for me," Mel muttered back. "I saw how his face lit up when he saw me, before, he wouldn't even look at Ryann."

"Maybe those two are talking it out though, Ryann was very guarded when I walked in, she really needs him, doesn't she?" John asked quietly.

Mel nodded and John wrapped his arm firmly around her.

"What were you two mumbling about over there?" Randy asked, as he and Ryann rejoined the group in the den.

"Oh, nothing," Mel said angelically.

"Right," Randy said skeptically and he and Ryann sat on the floor, leaning against the couch.

Mel hopped up from where she was sitting as she noticed the time.

"Well, since we have to leave soon, I want to give you guys the gifts I bought for you!"

Bella cheered excitedly and Mel ran out into the foyer and grabbed the gifts John had brought in. She walked back into the den and sat down in the couch.

"Okay, first I have something for you, Bella," Mel smiled, handing Bella her gift. She squealed happily when she unwrapped the iPod and its accessories.

"Now, I have something for you two," Mel said, handing a box to her mother and a box to her father. They opened theirs slowly and Roy smiled when he unwrapped a new wallet and a gift certificate to his favorite clothing store. Her mother unwrapped some things for use in the kitchen and a framed picture of Mel and John that she had taken when they first met.

"Ryann, you next," Mel beamed, knowing Ryann would kill her for what she had gotten her.

Ryann thanked Mel for the shirts that she had gotten her, when she unwrapped the poster of Randy she looked confused, but when she opened the action figure she burst out laughing.

"I knew you'd like it," Mel laughed with her. Randy looked up at Mel, confusion on his face. "Don't worry, it's just a little joke to cheer Ryann up. Dad told me she was still down in the dumps about you two breaking up so I bought her those to sort of trash or whatever she wants to do with them, the action figure is just my version of a voodoo doll."

"That's comforting." Randy said.

"Oh, don't worry, Rand, I won't make you do anything embarrassing," Ryann giggled, taking the action figure out of its box. She made it do imitations of Michael Jackson and Randy looked offended.

"That's what you get," Ryann said haughtily and stuck her tongue out at Randy. He laughed and wrapped his arm around her, kissing the tip of her nose.

"You're so cute sometimes," he smiled. "I just can't resist anymore."

Ryann looked at him, a confused look on her face. Randy smiled and kissed her, she looked even more confused when they broke apart.

"Wait, I'm lost here, are or aren't we together?" she asked.

"I dunno, lets just say we're friends.. with benefits," he added. Ryann thought about it for a moment before shaking her head.

"I can live with that," she smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well, now that that's cleared up, we should get going, I have a meet and greet in a few hours so Mel, we should hit the road," John said, stretching and standing up. Mel nodded and stood as well, grabbing John's sweatshirt, which he'd taken off after they arrived, and put it on.

"I don't think so," he said, pulling the sweatshirt over her head, revealing her stomach.

"Look at that little bump!" Randy exclaimed, patting Mel's bump as her shirt fell back down over his hand.

Mel felt her skin tingle at Randy's touch but made nothing of it. Randy quickly withdrew his hand when he noticed the look in John's eyes. Roy had noticed the tension between Randy and John and decided to break the pressing silence.

"Well, Melanie, I see you're beginning to show," he said, standing up, waiting for Mel and John to walk out of the room.

"Yes, I am, I called Dr. Anderson and he said that I'm doing fine, and since my stomach is still growing the baby should be fine too," Mel smiled.

"Have you been thinking of any names?" Randy asked from his seat on the floor.

"Well, John has taken to calling it 'little John'" Mel laughed. Everyone laughed with her and she pulled her own sweatshirt on and taking John's hand. The went to walk out of the room when Randy stood up as well.

"I should probably get going too, it was nice to see everyone again," he said, smiling and kissing Ryann on the cheek.

Mel hugged her mother and father goodbye, Bella hugged Randy longest before hugging John and Mel. Randy looked extremely relieved to be leaving and they walked out to their cars together.

"Randy, what the hell was all that about?" John said, flaring up at once.

"What?" he asked, playing stupid.

"You touching Mel like that, what else!" John said, his temper rising.

"John, it wasn't anything like that, just leave it," Mel pressed, trying to push John back to their rental.

"No! He's hitting on you! He can't stand being away from you so he had to touch you to get me mad!" John yelled, glaring at Randy.

"John, that's not true. I didn't mean anything by it," Randy said calmly.

"Stay away from her, man," John said, getting in Randy's face.

"John, please," Mel pleaded, pulling at John's arm to get him away from Randy before something bad happened.

Randy just shrugged and waited for John to get out of his face. He slowly backed away from John and opened his car door. John took this as a hint and socked him in the jaw. Mel shrieked and ran to Randy who stumbled back and almost fell to the ground.

"Are you okay?" she asked, worry in her eyes. Randy looked down at her and nodded, massaging the spot where John had punched him.

Mel turned to John and looked up at him, "What's wrong with you! He didn't mean any harm John! Please, can we leave now?"

John calmed down when he noticed Mel start to cry. He folded her in his arms and she cried into his chest. Randy watched, wishing it was him and Mel instead of John; he mentally slapped himself at the thought.

"Shh, Mel, it's okay, I just lost my temper, don't cry," John soothed, kissing the top of her head.

Mel stopped crying and sniffed, looking up at John with watery eyes; he melted at the sight and kissed her.

"I'm sorry," he muttered between kisses. Randy stood watching and decided it was time for him to leave. He got in his car and tried to make it so that he wouldn't be noticed as he left but the slam of his car door snapped the two out of their reverie.

"I don't think so," John said, standing in front of Randy's car, not letting him leave. Randy rolled down his window and poked his head out, glaring at John.

"What do you want, man?"

"Sorry, for hitting you, I just sorta lost it, sorry…" John said looking at the ground.

"We're cool, now, I gotta go," Randy insisted and John moved from in front of his car. Randy thanked him and drove off, faster than usual.

Mel and John left soon after and decided to just go straight to where the meet and greet was being held. When they got to convention center John parked and led Mel through the back to where the other superstars where waiting to be placed at tables. Mel caught a glimpse of the line outside and her jaw dropped at the enormous crowd.

John was seated at a table next to Shawn Michaels and Mel stood behind them chatting and enjoying herself. John signed so many autographs his hand started cramping, he was glad when it ended and they headed back to the hotel, Mel fell asleep in the car so John carried her to their room and gently placing her under the covers of the bed, fully clothed. He changed into his usual pair of sweatpants and climbed in next to her. She snuggled closer to him without knowing and the two fell asleep peacefully.

Mel woke up early the next morning and rushed to the bathroom to empty her stomach. John had heard her rush to the bathroom and sat up. She came out soon after, wiping the spit from her mouth and shivering.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked, climbing out of the bed and grabbing a spare blanket, draping it around her shoulders.

"I'm just really cold, I don't know why though," Mel shivered, her teeth chattering loudly.

"Your stomach okay?" John asked, sitting her down on the couch.

"It's fine, I've had morning sickness for about a month now," Mel smiled.

"Come here," John said, sitting next to her and wrapping her in his arms. She closed her eyes, still shivering and rested her head on his warm bare chest.

John held her as she fell back to sleep but she didn't stop shivering, which got him worried. Her lips began to turn blue and he called Randy, forgetting his anger at him, to come and help him figure out what was wrong with Mel.

"I don't know, she doesn't have a fever of anything, maybe it's just the chills," Randy shrugged, resting his hand on Mel's forehead. John still had her in his arms, hugging her sleeping for to him for as much warmth as possible.

"She's freezing," John noted as her teeth began to chatter once more.

"Maybe we should call an ambulance," Randy suggested.

"No," Mel muttered through chattering teeth. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Randy, "I don't want another hospital, I'll be fine."

"Mel, you're not fine," John said, her shoulders were shaking dangerously against him as he held her.

"Let me take a hot shower and get dressed, please," Mel asked, looking up at John pleadingly.

John saw the blue tinge in her lips and hesitated, "I'm not sure…"

"Please?" Mel persisted.

"Okay, yell if you need me okay?"

"Kay," Mel nodded and John followed her to the bathroom. She quickly went in and shut the door before John could say or do anything more.

As Mel was in the shower John went down to the hotel restaurant and ordered hot soup for Mel. When he returned to the room he found Randy kneeling in the bathroom door, Mel passed out in his arms, soaking wet and completely naked, shivering dangerously.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey people, here's the next chapter, be prepared to laugh! Anyway, I set up a forum, so get talking! I'm the only one in there so far, it's lonely! Well, here's the next chapter, enjoy! Oh, and don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 24**

**Mel woke up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and looked around. The first thing she noticed was the beeping of the heart rate monitor that was sitting next to her bed. She sighed and saw that John was asleep in a chair next to her bed, his hat pulled low over his eyes. Randy was in a far corner, he smiled when he saw that she was awake. **

"**Hey, I'm glad you're up, you gave us both a real scare," he whispered. **

"**Randy, what happened? Why am I in the hospital?" Mel asked. **

"**You passed out, and you were shivering dangerously, we couldn't wake you up so we brought you here," Randy explained, glancing at John who was still sleeping. **

"**When did this happen? I can't remember anything," Mel said, placing her hand over her eyes, trying to remember. **

"**This morning, you started shaking after you woke up and puked, you begged John to let you take a shower to warm up so he let you. He ran down to lobby to get you some food. I was still in the room, listening for you to yell if you needed anything while you were in the shower. I heard you yell out and ran into the bathroom. Just as you passed out I caught you before you hit the floor." **

"**Why can't I remember that?" Mel asked. **

**Randy shrugged and looked at John again. He stirred in his sleep but didn't wake up. **

"**Why do you keep looking at him?" Mel asked curiously. **

"**He's been angry at me for some reason, even though I explained to him what happened, he's just pissed cuz you were naked," Randy said, shrugging it off. **

"**You saw me naked! Randy!" Mel exclaimed, feeling dirty and ashamed, as well as waking John up. **

"**Mel! You're awake! Thank God," John said, ignoring Randy completely. "What was that little shout for?" **

"**Randy saw me naked?" Mel said her voice high with shock. **

"**Yes, he did, because you passed out in the shower," John said, glaring at Randy. **

**Randy shrugged looking guilty, he had looked at Mel as he held her, he was sort of glad he had saved her rather than John. At this he mentally kicked himself repeatedly for thinking like that about his best friend's girlfriend. **

"**Well, now that you're awake, how are you feeling?" John asked, still glaring at Randy. **

"**Fine I guess," Mel shrugged, trying to get John to look at her and not glare at Randy. She finally gave up and continued talking, "Is the baby okay? Did they find out what was wrong with me?" **

**John broke the glare between him and Randy and turned his gaze to Mel, "I asked the doctor to see if the baby was okay and yes, it's fine, thank god. She did explain what was wrong with you, she said you had a drug in your system that caused the strange shaking, you reacted to it dangerously, she suggested I tell the police and have them tracking Michael's friends, I think that's who drugged you."**

**Mel nodded, "But I don't remember drinking anything."**

"**You had an open bottle of water from the other day, you took a sip of it after you puked," John informed her.**

**Mel nodded, not remembering and her gaze drifted to Randy, "Well, I guess I owe you a thank you," she opened her arms for a hug. Randy hesitated, glancing at John before hugging her. "But I still don't forgive you for seeing me naked." **

**Randy shrugged and sat back in his chair in the corner, his thoughts in a jumble of confused feelings. He really had to get over his feelings for Mel or else he'd be going back and forth with John for the rest of his life. He couldn't figure out why suddenly it was so hard to contain himself around Mel, maybe it was because she was just so cheerful and flowing with energy, or was it because he loved her smile, which drove him crazy whenever he saw it, or maybe it was because she looked so beautiful even when she's pregnant. He shook his head to try and rid his thoughts of Mel, which was proving harder and harder to do. **

**John watched his best friend as Mel was getting checked by one of the nurses. He noticed Randy shake his head and knew he was fighting with himself about Mel. **

"**Umm, hello? Anybody home?" Mel waved her hand in John's face, snapping him out of his daze. **

"**What's up?" he said, looking at Mel and smiling. **

"**I can leave now, let's go," she said happily and got out of the bed. John nodded and stood up, wrapping his arm around her and leading her out of the room, Randy following a ways behind them. **

**Since it was going on noon John, Mel and Randy parted ways, Randy to the hotel to get his things for his flight to New York for SmackDown, Mel and John to the arena for the live event that was scheduled in Pittsburgh. John was relieved that Randy was gone for he knew Mel was uncomfortable around him ever since she found out he had seen her naked. **

**Randy was also relieved to be parting ways with John and Mel for he wanted some time alone to think about the situation and how he was going to handle it, he knew he had to figure out a way to keep himself from doing anything with Mel that he would risk loosing her and John's friendship. **

**After the event in Pittsburgh, John and Mel returned to the hotel to prepare for their flight early the next morning to West Virginia for another live event. Randy wasn't going to rejoin them until a few days after New Years Revolution when both Raw and SmackDown would be in Pennsylvania. **

"**John, when's the next time you have off? We've been traveling like mad for months now," Mel said, during the plane ride to West Virginia the next morning. **

"**I have off this weekend; we'll be back in PA so we can stay with your family, if you want." **

"**I wouldn't mind, I know Bella would be overjoyed, but Ryann is the one I need to focus on. D'you think we could get Randy to let her travel with him? It would distract him from me and I'd really appreciate that," Mel said.**

**John laughed and shrugged, "I'm not sure, it would be a nice distraction, but she's got school, remember." **

"**Yeah, but, it would be so nice to not have Randy brooding over his feelings for me, I hate to see him so uncomfortable when he's around me now. And I hate feeling uncomfortable as well," Mel complained. **

"**I dunno, it'll be hard to get the school to understand why she has to go on the road so suddenly, it was hard enough convincing them to let you do it," John shrugged. **

**They stayed silent for the rest of the ride and didn't mention their dilemma with Randy for the entire weekend. **

**Mel and John returned to Philadelphia for New Years, they stayed at a hotel near by instead of staying at Mel's house just so they could have more privacy. Mel's parents held a huge party on New Years Eve. But before they went Ryann met them at the hotel and she and Mel had fun messing around and playing jokes on John, they caught him taking a quick shower, pulling the curtain back, surprising him. Ryann took a picture of him trying to hide himself from her with the washcloth. **

**They got him with silly string as he came out of the bathroom, which pissed him off and he ran after them in nothing but a towel, which slipped and fell to his knees. Mel could not stop laughing and Ryann took a picture of him as he scrambled to pull the towel back up, he was lucky he got it up enough to hide himself from Ryann, who seemed to be snapping pictures of everything. **

**Later that night at Mel's house, John got Mel back when she was changing her shirt after Bella spilled tomato sauce all over it. He grabbed Ryann's camera and burst into her bedroom, just as she was taking her bra off. She quickly covered herself but he snapped a picture anyway, laughing at the look on her face as she tried to push him out of the room. He placed the camera on her bedside table and shut the door behind him. **

"**John, what are you doing?" Mel questioned.**

**He shrugged and pulled out a wife- beater for her to wear and she pulled on a sports bra and the beater that John handed her. Mel noticed the look in his eyes was much different than before, instead of that mischievous gleam that they had they were now soft and caring. He knelt down in front of her and pulled the shirt up over her bump. Mel noticed Ryann was trying to be her quietest, slowly opening the door and creeping in the room. **

**Mel motioned for her to be quiet and Ryann nodded, grabbing the camera. John kissed Mel's bump and Ryann took the picture. John's eyes shot open and he stood up, glaring at Ryann. **

**The two girls burst into peals of laughter at John's face and he stood there, placing his hands on his hips. **

"**You won't let me have a peaceful moment will you?" he asked, looking straight at Ryann, who was doubled over, laughing hysterically. **

"**No," she gasped, both she and Mel were still laughing hard. Mel had sat down on the bed, she was clutching her stomach she was laughing so hard. **

"**Okay, my ribs hurt," Mel giggled, she was breathing hard form laughing and she was massaging her ribs as she calmed down. Ryann straightened up and beamed at John. **

"**That was the sweetest moment ever, I'm so glad I caught that," she said proudly. **

**John sighed exasperatedly and helped Mel stand, she pulled her shirt down and they all trooped downstairs to rejoin the small party that was preparing to watch the ball drop. **


	25. Chapter 25

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is really short. I want to see what happens at New Years Revelution before I update furthur, I'm so scared for John, I hope he retains his title.That EIimination Chamber looks scary as hell, good luck John.GO CENA!

Chapter 25

The week before New Years Revolution, John had a Raw appearance, so Mel decided to tag along, although he tried to persuade her not to. She insisted on coming because it she knew he would need her after the First Blood Match he was supposed to fight in.

"Will you at least stay in here, then?" John pleaded. They where sitting in his locker room, Mel was lounging on the couch that John had brought in for her and he was getting ready for the night's events.

"Come on, I want to be out there with you," Mel whined, sitting up and making doe eyes at John.

"Melanie, you're pregnant, you can't be out there, you'll get hurt and I can't have you risking your child for me," John said seriously.

Mel groaned and laid back down on the couch, "Sometimes I really wish I wasn't pregnant, I can't do half the stuff I want to anymore, I hate it."

"Don't say that," John scolded.

"But John, it's so hard not to do anything, I feel so useless."

"You're not useless, Mel. You do more for me than anyone would, even if you don't think you are," John smiled, sitting next to her on the couch

She rolled her eyes skeptically and rested her head on his lap. He stroked her silky hair and the two sat there for a moment, silent. John's stomach growled and she smiled, sitting up.

"I'll grab something from catering if you want," she grinned.

"Nah, I'll do it, I have to do something else too, I'll be right back," John smiled mischievously.

He left, leaving Mel alone in the locker room. She was curious as to what he was hinting before he left and she was extremely tempted to follow him, but she decided against it. She flopped back onto the couch and began staring at the ceiling, waiting for John to return when there was a knock on the door.

"What do you want?" she yelled, not bothering to get up.

"Miss Williams? Could you open the door please?" someone yelled back.

Mel groaned and slowly got up and opened to door to see one of the crew members, struggling to figure out a way to get a huge screen TV into the locker room.

"Whoa, what's that for?" she asked, shock written all over her face.

"Mr. Cena asked me to bring it in for you, if you could just step back so I can set it up…" he said and began to pull the TV into the room. Mel jumped back and watched him set it up in front of her couch.

A few moments after the stagehand left John came back, eating the last of his sandwich. As soon as he walked in the room, Mel jumped on him, kissing him in thanks for the TV.

"I should do that more often," he grinned, plopping onto the couch and flicking it on. He found USA Network and handed the remote to Mel, who was sitting on the top of the couch behind him. John rested his head on her thigh and she rubbed his spiky hair happily as she watched Raw start.

"I need to get this song on my iPod," Mel muttered, jamming to the theme song. John laughed at her and pulled her down into his lap from behind him.

They watched Mr. McMahon run his mouth about his zero-tolerance policy and Kane's match with Shawn Michaels. Mel cheered on Shawn because he was now one of her close friends, even though she was angry at him for trying to take John's title. Mel especially enjoyed when Big Show smashed the monitor in front of Hunter. She laughed at the look on his face when Show did it. As the divas came on Mel changed the channel, John protested but she growled and he stopped.

After a while Mel got bored and started pacing the room restlessly. John watched her, an amused look on his face.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Let's think, you have a match tonight, with Kurt Angle. A First Blood match of all the matches you could be in. I'm worried sick, and I want to go out to the ring with you!" Mel said. She stopped pacing and ran her fingers through her hair.

John smiled and came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Hey, I'll be fine, don't worry."

"Right," Mel said, pointing to the screen.

Kurt and Daivari where talking with Mr. McMahon and telling him how bad he was going to hurt John. Mel was only worried because Vince had an amused look in his eyes that scared her.

"Hey, don't listen to him, he's all talk," John muttered, kissing the back of her neck.

Mel leaned into his embrace and he spun her around so that they were face to face. John kissed her passionately and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed down her neck, nipping her every once in a while.

Before they could do anymore, there was another knock on the door. John growled and Mel let him go so he could answer it. It was another stagehand, telling John he was due to go on in five.

"Good luck, I'll be watching," Mel said, she was now extremely scared for him. John kissed her before leaving and Mel sat down on the couch,

She gripped the armrest so tightly her knuckles where white. Kurt went to the ring first and she booed with the crowd. She sang 'you suck' along with everybody else, but was shocked when they booed John when his music started.

Mel watched the beginning of the match, wishing she could go out there and kick the shit out of Daivari, who was interfering every chance he got. When John hit the exposed turnbuckle she almost cried. She watched in horror as Kurt smacked John with the steel chair and punched him until he cut John's forehead. Mel screamed and hoped John would retaliate and he did with the STFU. Mel cheered as Kurt Angle actually tapped out, but the ref was still unconscious in the ring.

"This is horrible," Mel groaned, she pressed her hands over her eyes as the other five men in the Elimination Chamber stormed the ring. She peeked through her fingers as John put the FU on Shawn Michaels. At this she could not resist anymore and she ran out of the locker room, and down the ramp to the ring. As she walked out, John's music started blaring through the speakers. The crowd cheered as Mel ran into the ring, full of knocked out Men. She went straight to John and he looked at her, his face covered in blood. Mel burst into tears at the sight and helped him back into the locker room for treatment.

"Mel, I'm fine," he muttered as she cleaned his face and stopped the bleeding.

Mel had tears streaming down her cheeks, it tore her apart to see him bloody like that. John noticed and pulled her down on his lap, hugging her to him.

"Hey, it's alright, I'm fine," he soothed.

"I'm sorry, it just really scared me, seeing you so bloody and- and.." Mel cried, snuggling closer to him.

He rocked her back and forth until she stopped crying and they left together, Mel still a bit shaken but she calmed down on the ride back to the hotel.


	26. Chapter 26

Author's Note: OMG! Kurt Angle is the new World Heavyweight Champion! I was there on Tuesday when they taped it, it was soo shocking! I can't believe Batista is hurt, good luck healing Dave! And John loosing his title, THAT"S CRAP! EDGE,I DESPISE YOU! Any way, here's chappie 26, enjoy!

Chapter 26 

The day of New Years Revolution John tried yet again to keep Mel at the hotel, but being as stubborn as she was, she flat out refused. They argued the entire way to the arena and into the locker room.

"John, there's no point in arguing anymore, where here," Mel pointed out.

"You're staying in the locker room again, I won't have you stress yourself out like this, Mel," John said, his face void of emotion.

"Fine, but if you get hurt, I'm coming to the ring," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

John sighed frustratedly, "I'm not arguing with you about this, I'll have a monitor brought in for you again, just stay here."

Mel nodded and sat down on her couch, resting her hands on her growing stomach. John came back quickly with a monitor for her to watch the broadcast, but he said nothing as the show started. Mel didn't push John's patients because she knew he was in his own zone worrying about the chamber match.

After a while there was a knock on the door, John made no move to answer it so Mel yelled from where she was seated on the couch, "Come in!"

Vince McMahon walked in the room, his head held high, a mischievous smirk on his face. John stopped pacing and looked at him expectantly.

"Well, John, I have decided on the order to witch each Superstar shall enter the Elimination Chamber tonight, and you will be luck number two," Vince said.

Mel shot up off the couch in protest, but John held her back, his hand over her mouth as she shouted profanities at Vince. He just laughed and went to walk out of the room. Before he did though, he turned to Mel as she calmed down and smiled.

"Oh, and congratulations on the new arrival," he said, patting Mel's stomach and leaving. She lunged at him angrily but the door had already shut behind him.

"You need to calm down, kid," John said as Mel started grumbling under her breath.

"You're going into the chamber second! You're going to get killed!" Mel shouted, her fists clenched at her sides.

John pulled her into a tight hug and kissed the top of her head, "I'll be fine, I did my homework, I know what I'm doing. Just relax."

He felt Mel's muscles slightly relax but not much. He shook his head and let Mel go, she sat down on the couch and buried her had in her hands.

"You should be going in last, not Kane, I mean, you're the WWE Champion!" she complained, her voice muffled.

"Just stop thinking about it, okay?" John said, sitting down next to Mel in the couch and rubbing her back.

She didn't reply, instead she grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, which was already on the Raw broadcast.

John knew when he was to go out to the chamber so he left without a word. He kissed Mel long and passionately before leaving, as he walked out she let a few tears streak her face.

Mel watched as John entered the chamber, she was squeezing the side of the couch so hard she almost tore a hole in it. As the other Superstars entered the Chamber, Mel became even more stress out over what she was watching.

Mel cheered was Kurt Angle was eliminated because, to her, he was John's biggest threat. But when Kane entered the ring she froze, watching as he choke slammed everyone. Mel screamed when Chris Mastered DDT'd John onto the steel chamber floor and almost fainted when she saw the blood flowing from John's face. She was now so worried about John she could hardly stand it. As soon as the match was over she sighed with relief that John had won. She was about to leave the locker room to celebrate with him when Adam and Amy walked out with Vince McMahon.

She froze, staring at the screen incredulously. She could not believe what she was seeing, after a monstrous spear from Adam John could hardly stand. Mel was beside herself with fury and watched as he pinned John for the title.

By now Mel had had enough, she left the locker room and stormed down the ramp in blind fury. John was almost passed out in the ring as she clumsily climbed into it. She clotheslined Amy and bent down next to John, who was barely moving.

Amy went to retaliate but she realized Mel was pregnant so she didn't touch the now crying Mel who was helping John sit up. Mel helped John out of the ring and glared over her shoulder at the two celebrating forms in the ring. John was mumbling something but she didn't bother to listen.

When they were safe in the locker room, Mel cleaned up John's face and sat down next to him on the couch. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him. She rested her head on his bare chest and closed her eyes.

"I can't believe he just did that," John muttered.

"You're still the champ to me," Mel smiled, running her hand over his muscular chest.

"You did a nice job clotheslining Amy," John laughed, kissing the top of Mel's head.

"I was pissed, I know you would have done the same thing if you had the energy."

John laughed and cupped his hand under her chin, bring her face up to his. Mel smiled and kissed him before wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"I love you," John whispered, his warm breath on Mel's ear.

She shivered at the feel of his breath on her ear and smiled, "I love you too."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

John swore he'd get Adam back for taking his title away from him. He seemed obsessed about it the entire week. When he found out that Adam was going to have a "Live Sex" celebration he immediately started to formulate a plan to interrupt it.

"John, will you just leave it, please?" Mel whined as he began to mumbled under his breath another idea about ruining the celebration.

The two here in their hotel room, Mel lying on the couch watching TV and John lying on the bed playing with her laptop. It was the night before the next live broadcast and John was more obsessed than ever.

"No, I gotta get this right," he replied, typing something as Mel sat up furiously.

"What are you doing? You seriously need to just drop it, you got your rematch at the Royal Rumble, just leave it 'til then," she insisted.

"Mel, just leave it to me, okay? You can't be stressing yourself over my job, I'm going to get that belt back, and you're gonna regret telling me to drop it when I do," he assured her.

Mel rolled her eyes and grabbed the remote off the coffee table, she didn't feel like arguing with him over something so pointless.

The next night Mel actually listened to John and stayed at the hotel. She was tuned in to what was happening, for she was curious as to what he was going to do to ruin Adam's celebration. When Vince told him that he'd lose his chance for the title if he intervened, Mel became furious and shouted profanities at the TV, wishing she were there to kick Vince's ass herself.

John called her before the celebration and she vented her spleen about what Vince had said.

"Just relax, it's all taken care of, I won't intervene at all," John tried to assure her.

"Oh, bull shit, John, I know you too well, you're lying."

"How can you tell? You amaze me sometimes," John laughed.

"Don't change the subject, if you lose your opportunity to get the belt back you will regret it, John. Don't ruin the celebration, please, just let it happen," Mel pleaded.

"Just watch, you'll see what happens," John smiled on the other line.

"Ugh, you are impossible, I'll see ya when you get beck," she sighed and disconnected the call.

She watched as Adam and Amy 'celebrated' and Ric Flair decided to interfere. Mel sighed that it wasn't John, he had listened to her, for once.

After Ric got beaten with steel chair, Mel was expecting John to come flying out of nowhere, which he did. She watched in shock as he gave Amy an FU and flipped the bed over. As Raw went off the air, Mel flopped into bed and waited for John to return.

She fell asleep before he returned and plunged into a strange dream. She was at the arena, in one of the locker rooms when the door opened. She turned to see Randy smiling at her warmly. She waved and let him walk in the room, shutting the door behind him. The lights went out and Mel backed into a corner of the room, not knowing what to expect.

A dark figure approached her and she tried hard to see who it was, "Randy?" she called out into the darkness.

No one answered so she figured it must not be him.

"John?"

Still no one answered, suddenly a hand reached out and clasped firmly over her mouth, she screamed in shock and felt a body press against her from behind. She struggled against the hand holding her but it would not let her go. She tried to look around and caught a glimpse of blonde hair. Her eyes widened in fear and she thrashed about trying to get away from him.

"Melanie, the baby is gone," he laughed.

"No," she breathed as his hand fell away form her mouth.

"John is never going to forgive you, and I will get what I want."

"Michael leave me alone!" Mel shrieked.

He spun her around and she came face to face with him, his blue eyes had a crazy light in them. She kicked out and he grunted, bending over in pain.

"Bad move, love," he said, and straightened up, except, when his face came into view he was John.

"No," Mel gasped, before snapping into consciousness.

John was shaking her awake as she opened her eyes. He stopped when he noticed she was awake and let his hands drop to his sides. Mel hugged him around the middle, the fear she was feeling form her dream still prominent.

"You started to fidget in your sleep when I walked in, then you started shrieking and you would wake up, you've never done that before," John said, he was out of breath from shaking her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you so much, I've never had that dream before, I was so scared," Mel whimpered, hugging him tighter.

John wrapped his arms around her protectively and kissed the top of her head.

"You want to tell me what it was about?"

"No, hopefully it will just go away," Mel sighed, closing her eyes as John held her.

Mel realized she was only haunted by the dream when John was not around her. If she fell asleep and he was out of the room or away from her, the dream would return and haunt her until she woke up. John finally got fed up with her not telling him what it was about and tried his hardest to stay with her at all times.

"John, I'm fine, you can go, please," Mel insisted, John was supposed to go out with Randy so they could talk and have a few drinks. Randy had been avoiding Mel as much as possible since SmackDown was closer to where Raw was going to be.

"You sure? I mean, you still have the dream, and by the sounds of it, it's getting worse," John said, not sure whether to leave and meet with Randy or stay with Mel.

"John, go, and tell Randy I said hi," Mel insisted, opening the hotel room door and pushing him out of it.

"But--," he started, but Mel had already shut the door in his face. He shrugged and walked down the hall, fingering the cell phone in his pocket, itching to call Mel to annoy her.

After Mel slammed the door she flopped onto the couch and grabbed her laptop, playing one of her computer games to keep her busy. As she played her cell phone went off and she growled at being interrupted from her game.

"Hello?" she asked, not looking at the caller ID.

"Hey Mel!" Ryann said cheerfully on the other line.

"Ryann! It's been forever! What's up!" Mel beamed at the sound of her best friend's voice.

"Nothing, I just needed someone to talk to, I'm bored out of my mind."

"Oh, yeah, me too… John went out with Randy and there's nothing to do in this stupid hotel," Mel complained.

"Well, at least you're not stuck here when there's nothing to do and nobody to talk to. Randy hasn't called me for ages, and I miss hearing from him."

"Well, I hope he sorts out whatever he's' going through, because he's getting on my nerves. Him and John have been going beck and forth about his feelings for me and it's driving me nuts. I can't even sit in the same room with him without feeling the tension between the three of us," Mel said.

"Since when did Randy have feeling s for you?" Ryann asked curiously.

"Since I was rescued form being kidnapped, who knows, maybe even before that," Mel said slowly.

"But, he never told me this?"

"Well, that's his problem, that's why he's been so distant recently, but I don't know what's going on quite frankly. He doesn't really talk to me anymore. John doesn't really either when it comes to Randy, but hopefully that will change when they go out tonight," Mel said hopefully.

"Okay, well, are you doing anything now?"

"No, just sitting on the couch messing with my laptop, why?"

"I just thought you might have something to do considering you're constantly traveling."

"No , I'm in for the night, I have to stay awake until John comes back though, I've been having these nightmares when ever he's gone…"

She then proceeded to tell Ryann about her dream and how she always woke up screaming. She asked Ryann for advice and she told her what she refused to do: Tell John what she was dreaming.

The two talked for almost three hours, until Mel began to fall asleep, Ryann tried to keep her awake, but it was no use. The two hung up and Mel drifted off into uneasy dreams about Michael, her baby, Randy and John.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Mel woke up in John's arms the next morning and sighed, rubbing the sleep from her face. She tried to move but John was holding her firmly around her growing middle. She sighed again and nudged him to wake him up.

"Good morning to you too," he grumbled, releasing her from his embrace.

Mel smiled and sat up, stretching and rubbing her stomach absently, "Did I sleep okay last night? I don't remember waking up or anything."

"You started whimpering a bit when I came in but I carried you to the bed and you quieted," John replied. Mel did recall her dream coming back, but it stopped after a short time and she dropped into darkness.

"So, how did it go with you and Randy?' she asked, curiously.

John sighed, and Mel knew it wasn't good. She shook her head and ran her fingers through her long hair.

"Well, we didn't kill each other, if that makes you feel better," John laughed.

"John, it's not funny, you two really need to work this out, or I will take it into my own hands," Mel warned.

"Mel, please, relax, you're stressing yourself again," John said, changing the subject.

"John."

"Okay, okay, we talked and Randy pissed me off because he's acting like a love sick puppy. He's just really confused, right now. He told me that when he's around you, his feelings get all jumbled and confused. But when you're not around he knows he likes Ryann and wants to be with her. That's why he doesn't come around anymore, because he doesn't want to get confused anymore."

"But Ryann told me he never calls her anymore, and she misses him," Mel said, her eyebrows raised.

John looked at her and nodded, "Then I dunno what he's doing."

"I'm going to go talk to him," Mel insisted and got out of the bed. John fell back onto it with a thump, giving up trying to get Mel to just relax.

Mel took a quick shower and pulled on one of John's Chain Gang shirts and a pair of maternity jeans, since her stomach was getting gradually bigger every day.

"I'll be back," she called, slipping on a pair of UGG boots and walking out of the hotel room. John grunted in response, he was falling back to sleep and was finished trying to get Mel to stay out of things.

Mel walked to the elevator and patiently waited for it to take her to the correct floor. She walked briskly down the hall and stopped in front of Randy's door, knocking on it lightly. She heard scuffling around inside the room and her brow furrowed at the noise.

Randy cracked the door open, he was half naked, struggling to zipper his jeans with one hand. He froze when he saw Mel and she could see the guilt written all over his face.

"Mel, I umm.." he started, but just then a woman came up behind him, resting her head on his arm, caressing it lovingly.

"What's going on, hun?" she asked, then noticing Mel.

"Stacy?" Mel gasped, looking from Randy to Stacy and back to Randy, her temper rising in waves.

"Mel, it's not what you think," Randy started again, but Mel smacked him hard across the face before stomping away, her fists clenched at her sides. She could hear Randy cursing loudly as she walked away.

"That bastard!" Mel yelled, banging the door open when she returned to her and John's room. John sat bolt upright at the noise Mel was making.

"What did he do now?" he asked as Mel slammed the door behind her.

"He's sleeping with Stacy Keibler!" Mel shouted, her frustration at Randy coming on in full force.

"What?"

"Yes, he's sleeping with Stacy, betraying my best friend, and pissing me off all in one action!" Mel fumed.

"Maybe it's his way of distracting himself," John shrugged.

"By sleeping with another woman? John, c'mon," Mel said, sitting down on the couch and running her fingers through her hair once more.

John got up off the bed and sat down next to her on the couch, "He just needs more time, he'll eventually get it right," John tried to comfort her.

That's when Mel's cell phone began to ring. John handed it to her and she looked at the ID, it was Randy.

"I'm not answering it," she said stubbornly.

"Mel," John insisted.

"No, I'm not talking to him ever again."

"_Mel_," John tried again, holding the phone out to her.

She sighed exasperatedly and took the phone from him and pressing the send button.

"What," she growled.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about her," Randy said on the other line.

"You bet you're sorry! How could you?" Mel shouted.

"Mel you have to understand, it's my way of forgetting," Randy pleaded with her.

"Then find a different way of forgetting, cuz THAT sure as hell isn't working!" Mel yelled into the phone.

"Please, just let me-."

"No, Randy, I won't let you, just don't even try okay? Just forget about everything you had with Ryann. Just leave her to rot in Philly where she waits for you to call every night, under the impression that you're loyal to her, that you have feelings for her that you're trying to work out so you two can get back together," Mel said, the emotion in her voice making it crack.

"No, Mel, please, don't do this," Randy pleaded.

"Too late," she said, her voice shacking and she hung up.

John gathered her in his arms and hugged her tightly, "Calm down, hun, you're pushing yourself too hard, please, relax."

Mel said nothing, letting John hold her. She knew he was right and let her muscles relax as he held her, "I just can't believe he would do something like that again, I thought he learned from the first time I screamed at him."

"His head is like a brick, it takes more than once to break it," John said, trying to calm her down.

This time John's phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket, knowing exactly who it was.

"Don't answer it, John," Mel commanded,

John ignored her and answered it, "What, Randy?'

"Dude she won't let me explain," Randy said, his voice full of frustration.

"Then you shouldn't have done what you did," John replied flatly.

"I know that, she just screamed that at me about four times over."

"Then maybe you should listen to her."

"I can't get her out of my head, John. Mel's driving me nuts. I saw Stacy and she helped me distract myself from Mel," Randy explained.

"Wow, Rand, you really are a bastard."

"What? So you're on her side now?"

"Yeah,. maybe I am, cuz she's my girl!" John said. "You shouldn't even be thinking about her!"

"John, I tried to tell you this last night at the bar, I know I shouldn't be thinking about her. That's why I'm distracting myself with other women."

"That's a shitty way to avoid it. man. Just talk to her, and clear it up, and make sure you tell Ryann about this, cuz she needs to know," John advised and hung up.

"You should help him," Mel muttered, she had he head buried in his chest, her long hair falling over her back and shoulders.

"Hey, he's my friend, I have to," he shrugged.

Suddenly, Mel sat up straight, her hands moving to her stomach, her face lighting up, "oh my god, John."

"What? What is it?" he asked, not knowing what to do.

She started laughing and grabbed his hand, placing it on her round stomach, "Feel it? It's moving!"

John smiled as he felt the movement in her stomach, the smile on his face growing wider as Mel's happiness flooded the room. She was practically crying.

"Call you're dad, tell him you're doing great and the baby is moving. Call Ryann, call Rand--," he stopped, seeing Mel's face darken when he said 'Randy'.

"I'll call Randy," he corrected himself, kissing her happily.

Mel nodded and dialed up her home number, her happy mood returning.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 

John took the house shows off for the rest of the week so he could spend his time with Mel. The two flew back to Texas for her three month check up, and checked in to a hotel close to the hospital.

"You ready to share the good news with Rich?" John asked before they left for the hospital.

"Of course! I wish my family were here, my dad was so happy when I called," Mel smiled, reminiscing about her phone call to her father. He'd been in a bad mood because Bella was misbehaving when Mel called. When she told him the baby kicked he actually cheered and her mother started to cry when he told her.

John drove Mel to the hospital and she was let in immediately. When Dr. Anderson entered the room his face lit up. He smiled widely at the couple and closed the door behind him.

"Melanie! How good to see you!" he smiled.

"Same to you, Rich, it's been a while," Mel smiled.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

"Fine, actually. The baby started kicking a few days ago."

"That's excellent! I don't think I've heard better news from one of my patients in a long time. Let me just set up the ultrasound and we'll see how good this child is doing, okay?" Rich smiled.

John nodded and Mel climbed onto the table and lay back looking up at John and smiling. He smiled back, not saying anything as Dr. Anderson rolled the machine in and set it up. Mel pulled her t-shirt up over her bump and she and John watched the screen in awe.

"There's the head, and a hand," Rich pointed out on the screen as he moved the device over her stomach.

"Wow," was all John could say as he looked at the screen. He took Mel's hand and squeezed as she stared at the image of her child on the screen.

"Looks like you're doing fine, the damage doesn't seem to be affecting the growth of your child at all," Dr. Anderson pointed out.

Mel sighed with relief and John leaned down and kissed her forehead. Rich let her sit up and printed a copy of the ultrasound out so she could have it. Mel thanked him and handed it to John for him to look at.

"Make sure you come back in another three months so we can look at how you're doing, if that doesn't conflict with your schedule," Rich advised.

John nodded, "Alright, we'll try, lately the schedule's been a bit hectic but we'll try."

"Good, good, just a word of advice though, you can't stress yourself out, you still have a chance of losing this child. Stay calm and make sure you keep yourself relaxed," rich said, leading them out into the waiting room.

"I've been telling her that since we started traveling again, she always insists on getting involved with everything, though," John sighed.

Mel placed her hands on her hips and scoffed, "I can't help it! I hate feeling unwanted. I have to be involved if I can't train or do anything! I'm sorry I can't stay stationary and uninvolved!"

"Melanie, calm down, you can't be getting worked up like this," Rich warned.

Mel took a deep breath and nodded, sitting down and resting her hands on her stomach.

"You're getting better already! Now, I just need you to understand something, you can't get yourself worked up, if you do, I'm going to have to put you in bed rest, and that will really drive you crazy, so I need you to at least try and stay calm, okay?" Rich explained.

"Fine," Mel grumbled. "It's just really hard when you have a boyfriend who's constantly traveling and his best friend keeps screwing everything up, for me and for my best friend."

"I'm not a psychiatrist or anything, but you must deal with these situations calmly, okay? You need to approach the situation with poise and talk it out, don't get stressed or excited, you could hurt your child. Always have that child in mind when you encounter these situations, alright?" Rich said, as John watched Mel behind him.

She was looking anywhere but at Rich as he spoke, not wanting to accept the fact that she had to stop yelling at Randy.

When Rich finished she nodded and sighed, looking up at John, "It's gonna be hard, but I'll try my best."

"Very good, then I'll see you in three months, and if John tells me you've been getting to involved then we'll have a problem," Rich warned.

Mel nodded for what seemed like the millionth time and she and John left the hospital. John laughed at her unhappiness as they drove back to the hotel.

"What's so funny?" she asked grumpily.

"You're upset that you can't get involved in things that aren't your business to begin with," he chuckled.

"It is too my business! Randy's sleeping with Stacy because of me! He broke up with Ryann because of me! I'm the root of all the problems here!"

"He did not break up with Ryann because of you," John insisted.

"Yes he did, I know he did, his feelings for me were there when we first met, I now it, and I know he did it to try and get with me," Mel said, her tone final.

John shook his head, not wanting to start and argument after what Rich had lectured Mel about not getting too excited.

* * *

When the two arrived at the hotel Mel noticed she had about eight missed calls on her phone, all from the same person, Randy. She was tempted to delete his number but John took the phone from her before she could. 

"What'd you do that for?" she whined, groping for the phone as he held it over her head.

"You are not deleting Randy's number, you need to talk to him," John insisted.

"I refuse to talk to that bastard ever again!" Mel snapped, giving up on trying to reach the phone.

"Mel," he said the irritation in his voice prominent.

"What," she growled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You need to talk to him."

"No I don't," she said stubbornly.

At that moment her phone began to ring and John looked at the ID, knowing who it was. Mel grabbed it from him as he looked at the screen and hit the end button.

"Melanie Rae Williams, this is ridiculous, you are going to sort this out with Randy, or else," John threatened.

"Or else what?" she asked curiously.

"Haven't thought of it yet, but there is an or else."

"I'm scared now," she smiled sarcastically.

The phone began to ring once more and John snatched it from Mel before she could react. He answered it quickly as Mel grabbed for it, trying to tear it away from his ear.

"Hello?"

"John, where's Mel?"

"She's right here, trying to tear my ear off."

"Can I talk to her?"

"That depends, are you going to stress her out in any way?" John questioned.

"I hope not."

"That helps, alright, I'll let you talk to her, but I warn you now, she might hang up on you, this is not going to be easy," John warned.

"Fine, just lemme talk to her," Randy snapped impatiently.

John made a face at the phone and handed it to Mel. She smiled at him devilishly and hung up on Randy, not even saying a word into the receiver.

"Mel, if you keep doing this I'm gonna lock you in a room with Randy and not let you out until you two are getting along again!"

"Fine," she shrugged stubbornly and sat down on the bed.

John sighed frustratedly and strode over to the couch, sitting down and flicking on the TV.

* * *

Mel refused to be left alone after John threatened to lock her in a room with Randy. She knew that if she was alone for a second, Randy would suddenly appear wherever she was.

John noticed her sudden clingy state, finding it somewhat amusing. at each house show he went to he would hint that Randy was in the building. She would get nervous and follow him around until the show was over.

Finally, at the last taping before the Royal Rumble John finally got Mel to stay in the locker room while he went to catering to get something to eat before his match. Mel was sitting on one of the benches waiting for John to come back when the door opened. She looked up from one of the assignment she was completing for school to see Randy standing in the doorway. The door slammed shut behind him and Mel heard the lock click.

"I knew it, I knew he was going to do that," she laughed incredulously.

Randy strode over to her, and straddled the bench she was sitting on. He watched her as she slowly placed a book mark in the book she was reading and place the pen she was using to take notes in the margins down on top of it.

"What Randy," she sighed, not looking at him.

"I've been trying to talk to you for ages, why do you keep avoiding me?"

"You should know why!" Mel snapped. "It's not me that you're hurting Randy, your hurting Ryann! And I can't have that! Why did you tell her you wanted her if you're sleeping with another woman! You should have just left her alone, and I hate you for that."

"Mel, you gotta understand, I'm not with Stacy anymore, I was only with her for-- not even a week. I was really confused then and I needed a distraction. I told Ryann about it and yes, she was hurt, but we talked it out and she forgave me. Ryann is fine, we're talking a lot more and I realized how much I care for her, but there's still something there for you as well, and I can't get rid of it," Randy explained.

"Well, you have to, because I love John, hell, I'm having his kid, this needs to go away, I'm so tired of being angry at you," Mel sighed, her shoulders drooped from her exasperation at the situation.

Randy placed his hands on her shoulders and she stiffened, but made no move to shrug them off her. She felt butterflies in her stomach at the feel of his hands and was confused at why this was happening.

"I'm tired of you being angry at me too, and we can fix that. I just need you to tell me how," he said, softly.

"I don't know how," Mel whispered, finally looking into his pleading blue eyes.

He leaned closer to her and cupped his hand under her chin, one hand still resting on her shoulder consolingly. Mel was nervous beyond belief, she was afraid of what might happen if Randy continued to touch her. He brushed his lips over hers and Mel felt her heart flutter. Her breath caught in her throat as he kissed her again, this time with passion. Mel could feel her heat pounding but she made no move to push Randy away. She was in shock at what was happening, she closed her eyes and welcomed the kiss. He drew her closer and rested the hand that was on her shoulder on her belly.

Mel was so drawn in by Randy's kiss and she had no idea why, but it felt wrong, and she knew she had to push him away, but her arms seemed to be another world away as he kissed her. The two parted and Mel opened her eyes slowly. She could barely breathe and she felt dirty. Randy stood up quickly and started pacing the room.

"I can't believe I just did that, I'm so sorry. Mel, I'm sorry, please, we can't tell John," he said frantically.

Mel couldn't speak, she pressed her hand over her mouth as silent tears streamed down her cheeks. She didn't need this to be happening. Her voice seemed to have disappeared, but she wanted to find John and tell him everything.

Mel opened her mouth to say something as Randy rambled on about how they couldn't tell John, "I'm telling him, Randy, I can't keep something like this from him. I can't believe you'd do this to me," she sobbed.

Just then the lock clicked and the door swung open. John waltzed in looking satisfied with himself, but he stopped when he saw the guilty look on Mel's face. He looked from Mel, who still had her hand over her mouth, tears still streaming down her cheeks to Randy, who had stopped pacing and was looking nervously at anything but him.

"Mel? What's wrong?" he asked, walking over to her and kneeling down in front of her.

She slowly lowered her hands from over her mouth, "I'm so sorry, John," she whispered.

"What? Why?" he asked, then he glared at Randy. "What did you do?'

"John, I didn't know what to do, he-he," Mel sobbed.

"He what?" John said frantically.

"I kissed her, John, I didn't mean to but, it was just seemed right. I'm sorry, man," Randy finally said.

"You WHAT?" John exploded.

Mel yelped and backed away from John when she saw the crazed rage spring forth. She huddled in a corner as he jumped on Randy, punching him hard in the jaw.

"Please, stop," Mel whimpered in the corner as John went to punch Randy again.

When he heard Mel's whimper he looked around and saw her huddling in the corner, he lowered his fist and rushed to her, pulling her into his arms.

"I didn't mean to scare you, honey, I'm sorry," he cooed, kissing the top of her head.

"John, you should hate me right now," she cried into his shirt.

"I can't hate you, Mel."

"But you should! I didn't push him away! I kissed him back, John! I was so shocked and confused I kissed him back!" she yelled, the tears falling faster as she cried.

John let her go and she slumped back in the corner, her shoulders shaking violently from crying so hard.

Randy was massaging his jaw and glaring at John, thinking about what he was going to tell Ryann now and how he was going to fix this mess he had gotten himself into yet again.

"Get out," John growled, glaring at Randy.

"John--," he started.

"GET OUT NOW!" he yelled, pointing to the open locker room door.

Randy sighed and left the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

Uh-oh, what's gonna happen next? Is John gonna leave Mel? Or will Mel take it upon herself to leave? YOU never know! 

Till next chapter,

Sadie


	30. Chapter 30

Author's Note: Sorry this one is so short, I'm building this up. I like drama! Enjoy!

Chapter 30 

Mel sat hunched in the corner, crying softly as John paced the room, muttering angrily to himself. She had her hands over her face to hide her shameful tears, her face puffy from crying. She looked through her fingers and realized John had stopped pacing and was watching her, his hands on his hips.

"I can't believe this," he said, his voice almost shaking with anger.

Mel covered her face once more and sighed, trying to stop the flow of tears still streaming down her cheeks, "You have a right to be upset."

"You kissed him back! How could you!" John yelled, his anger boiling over.

Mel felt a fresh wave of tears wash over her as John resumed his pacing, "Be angry, I know what I did was wrong, and I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

John softened, knowing it wasn't her fault at all, but the anger he was feeling towards Randy was so overwhelming he had to take it out on someone. He glanced at Mel, still huddled in the corner and realized how upset she was getting. He remembered the warning Dr. Anderson gave her and a flash of fear glanced his features. He figured his presence was upsetting her more so he left the locker room, thinking a walk would calm him down.

As Mel sat hunched in the corner, slowly calming down, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She yelped and clutched at her belly in surprise. She noticed John had left the room and cursed Randy for doing this to her. Another sharp pain ripped across her stomach and she screamed, her fear bursting forth as the pain returned.

"Help! Please," she yelled, clutching her stomach in pain. She began to cry in fear of loosing her child. "Somebody help me!"

A passing stagehand heard Mel's screams and rushed to get help. He ran into Randy and told him what he heard. Randy ran to the locker room and rushed to Mel, she was on her back, clutching her stomach, her face pail from fright.

"Mel, it's going to be okay, we called an ambulance, you're going to be fine," he cooed, stroking her sweaty hair.

"I can't loose this child," she muttered, "Where's John?"

"I dunno, I sent a stagehand for him, they're looking for him as we speak," he said reassuringly.

The ambulance came quickly and Randy accompanied her to the hospital. They checked her into a room and the doctor ran tests to see what was wrong. Randy stood in the waiting room impatiently, his face pale with worry. John was nowhere to be found and Randy was beside himself with rage that he wasn't around when Mel needed him.

"This is my fault, god this is getting old," Randy scolded himself, "I shouldn't even be here right now."

At that moment his cell phone rang, he answered it hastily, hoping it was John.

"Hello?"

"Randy? I can't find John anywhere, he left his phone in the locker room, and he's not in the arena," the stagehand reported.

"Are you still looking for him?"

"I got almost half the roster looking for him, I gave them your cell number so you'll be getting quite a few phone calls with reports."

"Good, if he's not here in an hour I'm gonna kill him, no keep looking," Randy snapped and hung up the phone.

A nurse approached him a half an hour later while he was half asleep in one of the chairs, his feet propped up on the magazine table in the middle of the room. He looked up when he heard her approach and she blushed.

"M- Mr. Orton, Melanie is asleep in room 115 if you'd like to see her. We want to monitor her for the evening to see if the pains return."

Randy sat up and stretched, "Thank you, I'll go back in a sec."

The woman nodded and returned to her seat behind the desk, fiddling with paperwork and glancing at him every few seconds.

Randy stood up and wandered down the hall, looking for Mel's room, the door was propped open so he wandered in. Mel was sound asleep in the bed, her long hair in her face, blowing softly away from her lips as she breathed.

Randy smiled watching Mel, her face peaceful in sleep, admiring her beauty as she slept. He sat next to the bed and moved the strand of hair away from her face. His finger passed over her cheek and she twitched slightly. He drew his hand away in fear of waking her.

After a few minutes Randy got bored and started fiddling with his phone. It rang constantly with reports form different wrestlers telling him they couldn't find John. He was getting fed up with the phone calls and John's stubborn silence, he was about to go looking for him himself when his phone vibrated for the millionth time.

"Give me some good news, please," he answered it, not looking at the ID.

"Well, I guess it's good," Devon said hesitantly.

"What? Did you find him?"

"Yeah, I was the one who was supposed to wait at the arena, just incase he came back. I found him taking the long way to his locker room.

"Lemme talk to him," Randy insisted, his anger rising in waves.

"Okay, hold on," Devon said. There was a pause and Randy heard her tell John who was on the other line.

"I'm not talking him," he heard John say stubbornly.

"John, it's important, please," she insisted.

John took the phone and Randy sighed, trying to calm down, although he was ready to scream at John.

"What," he snapped; Randy could hear the edge in his tone.

"Listen, I know you hate me right now, but we need to out it aside. After you left Mel started having pains. She's at the hospital right now; I need you to be with her."

"What? How did that happen, is she okay?" John bombarded him with questions.

"I'll fill you in when you get here, just get your ass over here now, I gotta go though, I might wake her up."

"Fine, but I want to know everything," John insisted.

"Okay," Randy said, biting back the insult he was going to say. He was so angry at himself and at John he could barely contain himself. He wanted to punch John for leaving, but he was also angry at himself for doing this to Mel. He hung up the phone and glanced at the sleeping Melanie. He sighed at the realization of how much pain she was going through and decided to leave the room so he could confront John in the waiting room.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 

John stumbled into the waiting room in his haste to get to Mel. Randy was waiting for him, stretched out over a group of chairs against the wall. He opened an eye when John approached but made no haste to greet him.

"What room is she in? Can I go see her? Is she having more pins?" he questioned Randy.

Randy slowly sat up, making John impatient, " She's asleep right now, John. Maybe if you didn't leave her in the first place this wouldn't have happened."

"If _I _didn't leave her! Randy you did this! It's your fault she's going through this right now! Don't blame this on me at all, you're the one who kissed her, remember!" John yelled furiously, his face red in anger.

"Excuse me, but there are patients who are trying to sleep," the nurse at the check in counter squeaked.

"Sorry," John nodded courteously, his anger still coursing through him. "Would you kindly direct me to Melanie Williams's room, please?"

The nurse nodded and led John down the hall. Randy followed at a distance, giving John some room calm down before he saw Mel.

The two took places on separate sides of the room so as to not begin another argument. John pulled his hat low over his eyes and glared at Randy, pretending to be asleep. Mel whimpered softly in her sleep and John took her hand in his, watching her closely. She turned her head away from him unconsciously and placed her free hand on her stomach.

"Mr. Orton, could I have a word, please?" a doctor said, poking his head into the room.

John looked up, his brow furrowed, "Why him, I'm her boyfriend?" he snapped, as Randy stood up and moved toward the doorway.

"He was the one who accompanied her in the ambulance, I assumed he was responsible for he," the doctor replied smoothly before moving away from the doorway, Randy following him, a smug look on his face.

John sat back and growled, his anger at Randy mounting by the second. He wanted to tear him to shreds slowly and painfully for everything he's done to his relationship with Mel. He glanced at her and noticed she was stirring. His anger disappeared at her peaceful features. Her face free of worry and pain, she slowly opened her eyes and blinked innocently.

"John?" she said, her eyes adjusting to the darkness of the room.

"It's me, I'm here now," he soothed. kneeling closer to the bed and squeezing her hand.

She smiled and a tears slipped form her eye, landing on the pillow, "Why did you leave, I was so scared."

"I'm sorry, I thought I was upsetting you so I left. I had no intention of abandoning you," he whispered, kissing her forehead gently.

"Do you hate me?" she asked, she knew her question was childish but she had to know.

"No I don't hate you," he half laughed.

Randy strode back in the room and he smiled down at Mel, "John, could I have a word in the hall please?"

Mel noticed a flash of anger on John's face and his hand tightened over hers for a split second. He nodded and stood up, squeezing her hand gently before following Randy out of the room.

Mel sunk back in her pillows, absently massaging he stomach. She knew as soon as she was released from the hospital John would go right back to being angry with her. She sensed it when Randy walked in the room, the tension was unbearable.

"God, I whish this would just go away," she muttered to herself. "I can't do this, my baby can't handle this and neither can I…"

John returned to the room first and kneeled next to the bed placing his hand over the one that was resting on her stomach.

"You're going to be fine, the doctor says it was just too much stress," he explained.

"Gee, I wonder how that happened," she said sarcastically.

John smiled, but it faded quickly, his blue eyes grew dark and he looked away form her as Randy came back into the room. John glared at him as he took a seat in the corner, staring out the window pretending not to be listening.

"John," me muttered, calling back his attention, "I know you're angry at me, and I know it's my fault this is happening, so I'm gonna go back to Philly for a few months, give you some time alone."

"Mel, don't, it's not your fault," Randy piped up.

"Randy stay out of this, I'll deal with you later," John snapped.

His face then softened and he sighed, "Mel, you don't have to do that. I need you here. We can work this out; it's not your fault."

"Yes it is, John! You know it too! Stop making me out to be the innocent one here. I am just as guilty as Randy is, I can't keep doing this!"

"Calm down," John soothed, putting a slight pressure on her hand, "You have to relax, you can't get worked up or the pain will come back. You still have a chance of loosing the baby."

"Then let me go," she whispered, fighting back more tears.

"I can't."

"John, please, there's nothing you can do to stop me from feeling this guilt. You can't keep me from feeling ashamed every time I see you. It won't go away," Mel sobbed.

"Maybe she's right," Randy interjected.

"I thought I told you to shut up!" John growled.

"John, she's got a point, if you don't want her stressed, let her go home. There's no shame when she's with her family, there's no stress or traveling, she'll be happy with out the constant distraction of m you and me," Randy continued.

John swallowed hard, Mel knew he was trying to suppress his anger for he squeezed her hand again. He looked pleadingly at Mel and she smiled.

"Don't go back to Philly; I don't want you where Michael's friends can find you. I'll call Marc, you can stay with him and Aimee for a while, okay? So I can visit you," he pleaded.

"But he doesn't know I'm pregnant," Mel pointed out quietly.

"Then I'll explain to him the situation, and you'll stay at his place, okay?"

"John, I want to go home," she said firmly.

"NO, you can't now, If your dad finds out about this, he won't let you see me again. I can't have that."

"Is that what you're worried about? My dad? John, don't worry, he won't have a choice in whether or not you see me again, I'm carrying your child, and this child needs a father."

"You obviously don't know what he's capable of," john added in an undertone.

"Yes, I do. I'm going home."

"No, you're going to Marc's in Boston, so I know where you are."

Mel sighed defeatedly and nodded, not in the mood to argue. She refused to speak to John or Randy for the rest of the night. Randy was happy to leave anyway, for John kept glaring at him whenever he got the chance.

When Mel was allowed to leave the hospital, she was right in her reasoning that John would be angry with her almost as much as Randy. he distanced himself form her, and didn't talk to her as much as she would have liked. She packed her things gradually, preparing for her flight to Boston.

John had taken the time to call Marc and explain to him the situation. Marc agreed to have Mel come back to Boston and John convinced him not to tell his father anything. His brothers were bound to find out, since they were always over Marc's so he called each of them in turn and told them what was going on.

Mel felt more alone than ever in her last few days with John. He distanced himself from her so much, she barely noticed his presence any more. He refused to say more than two words to her and barely reacted to her when she walked in a room. She spent most of her nights crying herself to sleep, which John didn't react to at all.

She chose to go to the airport alone so she wouldn't inconvenience John. She caught and early flight to Boston, so John wouldn't have to face her in the morning.

When she arrived in Boston Marc picked her up from the airport and drove her silently to his house. Aimee was waiting for them at the front door and she rushed to Mel as soon as she climbed out of the car.

"Poor thing, I can't believe what you're going through, come in and we'll get you settled," she cooed, taking Mel's bag and leading her to into the house and upstairs to the room she shared with John when the visited for Christmas.

Mel was stony faced and silent the entire ride home from the airport, she showed no emotion until Aimee led her into the room she'd shared with John earlier. She took one look around the room, taking in its familiarity and burst into tears.

Aimee dropped Mel's bag on the bed and hugged her, rocking her back and forth soothingly. Mel was so emotional she could hardly stand it, the pain she was going through was too much for her to handle.

"I can't do this anymore, he refuses to speak to me, he won't even look at me anymore," Mel sobbed.

"Shhh, it's going to be alright. He'll get over it, just wait. I know he'll come to his senses and realize how much he needs you," Aimee soothed.

"He's gonna murder Randy, too and it's not even his fault. It's all mine and now he has to be the brunt of John's wrath now that I'm gone, this is killing me."

The two women sat down on the bed and Aimee tried her best to calm Mel down. She said anything she could think of that would boost Mel's spirits, she understood the pain Mel was going through at the moment.

"Here, you need to relax, Marc told me about the pains you've been having and you can't go through that again. I just need you to lay down and rest okay?" Aimee said, moving Mel's bag from the bed and pulling back the sheets.

Mel nodded and climbed, fully clothed, under the covers, she closed her eyes, still sniffling and fell into and uneasy sleep.


	32. Chapter 32

Author's Note: SATURDAY NIGHT MAIN EVENT IS TOMORROW! I CAN"T WAIT! sorry, large amount of excitment, I hope John does well in his match against Randy, Rey Mysterio and Kurt Angle. I'm torn between who I want to win, though, I love John, but I like Randy too... ARGH! Oh, well, thy're both on my fantasy roster so, I just hav eto hope no one gets disqualified. Anyway, here's chapter 32.

Chapter 32

The next few weeks Mel spent lazing around the house with Aimee. Her spirits remained low and depressed, even as Aimee tried relentlessly to cheer her up. John's brother's visited her simultaneously, also trying to cheer her up, but nothing seemed to be affecting her.

"Melanie! You have a guest!" Marc called up the stairs to her. It was Sunday night and she was locked in her room, sulking and trying to finish one of the homework assignments she'd been given for school.

"Who is it?" she demanded, climbing slowly off the bed and rubbing her growing belly.

"You'll have to come down here and see for yourself!"

Mel groaned at Marc's stubbornness and trudged down the stairs slowly. She was reduced to somewhat of a waddle since her stomach was growing. She ran her fingers through her hair in slight annoyance and approached Marc, who was standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Yes?" she said irritably.

"Follow me," Marc grinned, and turned to lead her into the den.

Mel sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, following him obediently. He led her to the den, but stopped just as he reached the doorway. Since he was taller than Mel she could not see who was in there so she tried to see past him, but failed terribly.

"Marc!" she groaned, trying to jump and see over his shoulder.

"You can't freak out now, okay? I know you've been a bit sulky lately, but this should cheer you up immensely, now I'm going to move, but you have to stay relaxed, alright?" Marc said, a smile tugging at his lips.

Aimee stood up from her seat on the loveseat by the window, "Marc, just let her in."

Marc smiled and moved aside. Mel rushed in the den to find John sitting on the couch, not looking very enthusiastic about being there. At first Mel wanted to hug him but her happiness was quickly replaced with rage and frustration at the look on his face. She felt her eyes brim with tears at his unhappiness and she left the room sobbing, running up the stairs to her bedroom.

"John, you could at least look happy to see her," Aimee snapped, before following Mel upstairs.

She slowly opened the door to Mel's room and found her crying on the bed one hand on her stomach the other over her mouth to stifle the sobs.

"Oh, Mel, I'm so sorry, we thought John would be over this by now, we persuaded him to come here, hoping it would cheer you both up. I'm so sorry," Aimee said, rushing over to Mel and sitting on the edge of the bed.

Before Mel could reply there was a light knock on the open door. Mel stayed put but Aimee turned around to see who it was. John was standing there, his face void of emotion. Aimee glared at him and left the room, pushing past him roughly.

"Mel," he called to her, not moving from his spot in the doorway.

She sniffed but did not turn to him, refusing to acknowledge his presence, as he had done so many times before she left.

John strode over to the bed and sat down, he watched her shoulders shake as she cried and his mood softened, "Mel, please, I'm sorry."

"Go away."

"No."

"John, you hate me, don't deny it. Every time you look at me you see Randy. Every time you hear my voice you think of what I said when you walked in the locker room. You can't stand me right now; I can feel it, so just go!"

John was shocked at her omniscient knowledge, she basically summed up his anger as a whole. He was still fuming about what Randy had done to his relationship, and he was damn sure pissed that she had been so easy to convince that she should leave. She was right when she said that he pictured Randy kissing her every time he thought of her, but he missed hearing her voice in the silence of his hotel room.

Mel took his silence as meaning that she was right and felt the tears fall harder down her cheeks. Why was this happening to her? She knew from the start having this child would be hard, and she figured she might have to raise it alone. All she could think about now, as John sat on the bed beside her, was the fact that he was going to leave her to have this child by herself.

The weight on the bed lifted as John stood up. He left the room, not knowing what to say. Marc was the only one who seemed to want to speak to him in this mess that he'd created.

"How'd it go?" he asked as John sat down on the couch in the den.

"She knows I'm still pissed and won't talk to me."

"Maybe you should talk to Randy," Marc suggested.

"I'd rather slit his throat," he said through clenched teeth. The thought of Randy always spurned a great wave of anger lately.

"Okay, well I'm fresh out of ideas, but you have to work this out for the sake of Melanie's child," Marc said grimly.

Aimee walked in the room and took a seat on Marc's lap, wrapping her arm around him lovingly. She seemed to be trying to make John see that he needed Mel by rubbing it in his face that she and Marc were happy even through the harder times.

"How is she?" Marc muttered to Aimee.

"She's distraught, thinks the whole situation is her fault. Poor thing," she said, glaring at John.

John looked up when Aimee said this, his brow furrowed, "She thinks this is her fault? What? Why?"

"Why don't you ask her?" Aimee snapped.

"No, I'll just make her even more upset, she'll start having pains again, I can't have that."

"You not speaking to her is making her upset!" Aimee yelled. "Why do you think she had pains in the first place! You left and said nothing, so she got worried! It was not all Randy's fault she felt that pain, she told me!"

"John, you should talk to her, she's under the impression her child won't have a father because of her actions," Marc said gravely.

"I would never--," he started, but Aimee pointed him out of the room, refusing to listen to what he had to say.

"Don't tell us this, we know, but Mel doesn't and she needs to, so you better tell her!"

John sighed, knowing this was going to be harder than he thought. He really didn't want to upset Mel, but he didn't want to talk about the situation either. Instead of going back upstairs to console his pregnant girlfriend he left the house, going for a walk before checking into a hotel for the night, so he could just head to the airport the next morning.

Mel heard John leave and wiped the tears from her eyes. She wished none of this had happened, she wished Randy never had feelings for her, she wished she wasn't pregnant, she wished her life was back to the way it was when she'd first met John, simple, without any worries.

"Mel, are you alright?" Aimee asked, entering her room quietly.

"Emotionally and mentally, no, physically, sorta," she answered, pulling her long brown hair into a ponytail.

Aimee smiled at Mel's sarcasm and sat down on the bed, crossing her legs beneath her, "I really am sorry, both of us are, we shouldn't have forced John upon you so soon."

"It's okay, you just did what you thought was right," Mel said forgivingly.

Aimee hugged her and the two talked for the rest of the night, Mel telling her everything, even her deepest fears about loosing John.

Aimee listened intently and said all the right things, understanding fully why Mel was feeling the way she was. As Mel spoke, her voice going hoarse from speaking so much, Aimee suddenly had a brilliant idea. He green eyes lit up when it came to her and Mel stopped, noticing the sudden change in Aimee's face.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing, just had an idea, no big," she shrugged.

"Aimee," Mel persisted. "What is it?"

"Nothing, I swear, continue, please," Aimee insisted.

Mel shook her head stubbornly and refused to say a word more. She wanted to know this idea that Aimee was brewing, for she knew it involved herself, and most likely John and Randy.

Since Mel refused to speak to Aimee she returned to Marc's side in the den, laying across his lap and smiling at her wonderful idea.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked, running his hands through her hair.

"I just thought of the greatest problem solving idea ever," she boasted.

"And what would that be?"

Aimee smirked and explained to Marc what she wanted to do. By the time she was done explaining, Marc was grinning as well, knowing this plan had to work. Aimee was confident that she could help sort out Melanie's problem with John, even if it meant putting her in between John and Randy, but she was willing to do it in order to make them all see what they were doing to each other.


	33. Chapter 33

Author's Note: Okay, this chapter sort of acts like a filler, I guess, I don't really like it, but hey, it works into the plot fairly... Anyway Saturday Night Main evet was amazing, and Monday Night Raw, OMG John versus Mr. McMahon, I can't wait! It should be a classic, I missed SmackDown last night, though. Oh, well, I hope Randy made some good decisions, I heard her hit the RKO on Rey Mysterio, THAT'S LIKE 4 POINTS ON THE FANTASY ROSTER! WOOHOO! I know you all think I'm insane, not news to me... well, here's chapter 33

Chapter 33

"John! Answer your stupid phone!" Aimee said anxiously into the receiver of her cell phone. She was pacing around the den of her house, Marc watching her with amusement.

Her face lit up when John finally answered, giving a tired greeting.

"Aimee, what do you want?" he groaned on the other end.

"I have something I need you to do for me," she said confidently, putting her idea to good use.

"And what would that be?" John asked, still sounding extremely tired.

"I want you to take all the house shows off from tomorrow to Friday," Aimee commanded.

"What?"

"Take all the house shows off for the rest of the week," she said again, more slowly.

"Aimee, I don't think I can, I mean, that's a lot," John started.

"Please, John? I really need you to do this for me."

"Why?"

Aimee smiled, "I'm glad you asked," and she set off explaining her rehearsed story to him, winking at Marc proudly as she spoke.

"You want me to fly to Orlando for a week with you two?" John asked after she finished.

"Yeah, just for a little vacation type thing."

"But I don't need one."

"Yes, you do, I also have some big news I want to tell you, so you better show up!" Aimee snapped.

"Alright, alright, I'll see what I can do. Will Mel be there?"

"No, she's going to stay here, so she has some quiet time to herself, you know, to mull things over, sort out her emotions, that kind of stuff," Aimee lied.

"Okay, well, I'll try and get the rest of the week off, but I can't promise you anything."

"Good! Marc and I leave for our house tomorrow morning. We'll will meet you at the airport tomorrow night," Aimee grinned happily.

"Alright, fine," John nodded. "I'll call you if the plans change."

"Okay, see ya tomorrow then!"

"Right, bye," John said skeptically and the two hung up.

"That was almost too easy," Aimee grinned, turning to Marc, a devious smile on her face.

Marc nodded, pulling Aimee into his lap and taking the phone from her. He dialed another number and Aimee stood up, looking pleased.

"I'll go ask Mel if she'll be accompanying us to Florida," she mouthed as Marc spoke to who ever was on the other line.

He nodded and smiled and she left the room to go upstairs to Mel's room.

She found Mel curled up in the pajamas John had given her for Christmas, on the window seat, staring blankly out the window and playing with her long brown hair absentmindedly. She turned when Aimee entered the room and gave a weak smile.

"Good morning," Aimee smiled brightly. "Why are you up so early, it's only eight!"

"I know, couldn't sleep," Mel shrugged.

Aimee nodded and sat down on the window seat with Mel, "Are you alright? You seem distracted."

"No, I'm fine, just a little depressed, mind you, but I'm okay," Mel assured her.

Aimee smiled, knowing Mel's feelings, "Listen, I was thinking, we need a little change in atmosphere, maybe some sun, warm air, you know? It'll brighten the mood."

"What are you talking about?" Mel asked.

"Well, I wanted to take a little vacation, you know, travel a little bit," Aimee explained.

"Okay.."

"So, Marc and I decided to go down to Florida for the rest of the week, we leave tomorrow morning, and want you to come with us," Aimee said quickly.

Mel considered for a few seconds before nodding, her features brightening, "Yes, I'll come with you, I could use some sun, and the warmth will cheer anyone up, and that's exactly what I need right now."

"Excellent, I'll go tell Marc, oh, you better start packing now, though, so we can leave early," Aimee smiled.

Mel nodded again, hopping to her feet and getting out her suitcase and digging through her drawers for clothes. Aimee left the room, a satisfied smirk on her face at how easy this plan was coming together.

That night, Mel sat in front of the TV in the den as Marc and Aimee prepared for their trip the next morning. She was flipping channels when she flipped over Monday Night Raw. She sighed and decided to watch it, since it was an old habit anyway.

It was nearly over, John was in the ring with Adam as he fought for his title, Mick Foley being the guest referee. She watched as John caught Adam in mid jump from the top turnbuckles and flipped him onto his shoulders.

"Oh my god!" she mouthed; looking shocked as John hit the FU and won the match.

She stared at him as he held up the title victoriously and reminisced back to New Years Revolution when he'd first lost the title. She remembered the rage she felt and how caring John was even in his loss. She smiled slightly at the thought, knowing she should be happy now, although it stung that she was not by his side to celebrate his retaining the championship.

"Mel? you okay?" Aimee asked, striding into the room, snapping Mel out of her reverie.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she nodded, recomposing herself and standing up, "I was just heading to bed, goodnight."

"'night," Aimee said quietly as Mel left the room quickly.

The next morning Aimee banged on Mel's door at six in the morning, waking her up with a start.

"C'mon girlie, we're leaving in a half hour! Get up!" she called, swinging the door open to find Mel waving her off sleepily.

"Go away," she groaned, waving her hand in the air sleepily.

"I don't think so, missy," Aimee laughed, striding into the room and pulling Mel's hand so she sat up in bed. "It's time to get up! You shouldn't have stayed up so late last night."

"Ugh, fine, I'm up, just go away," Mel groaned again, rubbing the sleep from her face.

Aimee nodded, looking satisfied and left the room, closing the door with a snap.

A half an hour later the three of them were on a plane to Florida, the flight taking approximately three and a half hours. Mel fell asleep fast and stayed knocked out for the entire flight. Aimee had to shake her awake when they landed, Marc watching, looking highly amused as she slowly trudged off the plane, massaging her belly and looking murderous.

Marc acquired a rental car for their stay and drove the way to their house in Orlando. When they pulled in Mel climbed out of the car, looking wide eyed at the enormous house.

"Here, let me show you around, okay?" Aimee said, wrapping her arm around Mel's shoulders and guiding her into the house.

"Here is the foyer, as you can see, the closet, on your right, holds the coats and hats that our guests bring when they visit. Now, through this opening on your right is the living room, perfect for showing off the house," Aimee said, dragging Mel around the downstairs of the house, laughing slightly.

"Aim, I'm not stupid," Mel smiled as she showed her into the study and the den and dining room.

"Okay, well, it's time to go upstairs now, there are about six bedrooms in this loverly house," Aimee laughed, leading Mel to the stairs and the two ran up them.

"Here is guest room number one," Aimee pointed to a random door on the left side of the hall closest to the stairs. She then led her down the hall pointing at each bedroom until she reached the last door next to her and Marc's room. She opened the door, and motioned for Mel to walk in, which she did obediently.

"And this, my dear, is your room, right next to mine and Marc's. You have your own personal bathroom and queen sized bed, A bay window that looks out on the side yard, you also get a nice glimpse of the sunrise."

"Thanks, Aim, it's such a beautiful room," Mel smiled, placing her bags on the bed and looking around at her surroundings.

"Now, it's time to look at the back yard!" Aimee said hyperactively, pulling Mel out of the room and down the stairs, through the kitchen and out the sliding back door.

The back yard had a full deck with a bar and, of course, Marc's grill, the deck opened up to a stone path that led down a large pool, equip with diving board and waterslide. Mel's eyes lit up when she saw this and she got excited.

"Oooooh, can't wait to go swimming, I want to go on the slide!" she said happily.

Aimee laughed at her childishness and nodded, "All in due time, but now we have to get unpacked, you can go swimming later on, kay?"

"Okay," Mel nodded and the two women went back in the house to unpack.

As promised, Mel unpacked her things and headed straight to the swimming pool. She jumped in enthusiastically and bathed in the warm sun, felling careless and free of worry once more. She spent the entire day outside in the sun and was exhausted when she finally returned to the inside of the house around six thirty.

"It's about time you decided to join us," Marc laughed as Mel flopped onto the couch in the den.

"I think I'm going to eat dinner and hit the sack, this weather is beautiful but it'll really tire you out. Oh, I pulled a few weeds for you out in the garden by the pool after I went swimming," she added to Aimee.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"Well, Aimee and I are going to go out to diner tonight, we'll leave in a few hours, do you want us to get you anything while we're out?" Marc asked politely.

"No, I'm good, thanks," Mel yawned and stretched. She stood up slowly and waddled out of the room to eat her dinner.

"She's so adorable," Aimee sighed when Mel had left the room.

Marc nodded in agreement, "Yes, too bad she's still going through all this with John and Randy, or she'd be about a hundred times more adorable, I can't wait until this is over with."

Aimee nodded and they listened as Mel rustled around in the kitchen and then heading up the stairs to her room. She went silent after a while and the two left the house, making their way to the airport, as Mel fell asleep in her room, unaware of the two other guests Marc and Aimee were expecting that very night.


	34. Chapter 34

Author's Note: I know it's short, but I ran out of time to type all of it.. Here's what I got and I hope you all will be content for now!

Chapter 34 

Mel woke up early the next morning, not knowing why. She climbed out of bed tiredly and decided to make a trip to the fridge before going back to sleep. She waddled over to her door, opening it quietly and stepping out, her back to the door across from hers.

As she backed away from her door she bumped into someone in the darkness. She jumped and spun around, coming face to face with none other than John.

"What are you doing here?" they both asked in unison. Mel looking bewildered while John looked shocked.

"I'm here for a relaxing mood booster, if Aimee thinks you're going to help me out, she's completely wrong!" Mel snapped, and turned to go down the hallway to the stairs.

"Mel, please," John sighed, looking weary of all the arguing.

"What?" she snapped again, keeping her back to him.

"I'm sorry I was being such an ass, I was just upset that you had kissed Randy," he said softly.

"Stop lying."

"Mel--."

"I don't want to hear it!" she shouted and stomped down the stairs to the kitchen with out another word.

John sighed defeatedly and went back into his room, flopping down on the bed and staring blankly at the ceiling while Mel banged around in the kitchen. He fell asleep soon after, still listening to Mel banging.

Mel stomped into the kitchen and began making a sandwich, making as much noise as she could to show how pissed off she was. She even slammed her fist on the table a few times while she was eating to emphasize her point. When she was finished, she stomped down the hallway to the bottom of the stairs, but at that moment, the front door flew open and Aimee waltzed in the door.

"Mel? What are you doing up?" she asked, closing the door quickly behind her.

"I might ask the same thing of you." Mel snapped.

"I- I was just, out getting coffee," Aimee said quickly.

"I don't see a cup."

"I finished it on my way here."

"Fine, why didn't you tell me John was here?" Mel inquired, her tone edgy.

"He just showed up!" Aimee said, flailing her arms to emphasize her surprise at John's appearance.

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not," she said nervously.

"Aimee, you know how good I am at detecting a lie, and you, my friend, are lying," Mel insisted.

Aimee shrugged and looked away from Mel, guilt written all over her face. Mel sighed and moved toward the stairs once more.

"I'll let you slide this morning, but I won't let you go again," she warned and trudged back up the stairs and back into her bedroom.

Mel climbed back into her bed and fell asleep as Aimee sighed with relief and swung the front door open again, falling against it letting the cool morning air fly into the house.

* * *

When Mel woke up later that same morning she decided she was going to talk to John one on one ad get this matter sorted out. What she did not know was that John was already downstairs arguing with someone about that same matter.

Aimee came bursting into the room looking frantic and somewhat satisfied at once, her hair in a tousled mess.

"Mel, I think you should come downstairs…now."

"What? Why? What's going on?" she asked, her brow furrowed.

Aimee grabbed her hand and pulled her from the room. She led her down the stairs and into the den where Marc was standing in the corner watching as John tried to tear Randy's head off. Mel almost fainted at the sight and Aimee let her hand go when Mel froze in the door way.

John was on top of Randy, punching every inch of him he could reach. His nose was bleeding and he had a small cut on his lower lip, while Randy was taking a massive beating on the floor.

"STOP IT, PLEASE!" Mel shrieked, rushing into the room and trying to pull John off of Randy.

John shrugged her off and continued punching, Mel stumbled backwards as Aimee and Marc looked on.

"JOHN, STOP IT, NOW!" Mel screamed, tugging at his arms with all her strength, At that moment John moved his arm in front of him to block a swing from Randy. As he moved he brought Mel with him and Randy ended up punching Mel, with full force, in the face.

She looked shocked for a moment before everything went black.


	35. Chapter 35

Author's Note: Here's whatI couldn't write yesterday. I don't really like this chapter either, but I know you all might enjoy it. I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter: Randy's conversation with John, and Mel's ideas on how John and Randy will repay her for thier fighting... oh it's gonna be gooood!

Chapter 35 

Mel's vision swam as she floated slowly into consciousness. She blinked a few times, only to wince in pain. John, Randy, Marc and Aimee were all leaning over her looking frantic. John was the first to notice her wake up and he sighed with relief. Mel was staring at him, wide eyed, trying to figure out why she was seeing three Johns instead of one.

"What happened?" she asked, still staring wide eyed at each of them.

"I accidentally hit you, Mel," Randy grumbled, holding an ice pack to his face. "I'm so sorry."

Mel suddenly remembered why she had been unconscious in the first place and sighed, she fingered her eyed gingerly and felt the swelling just below it. John handed her an ice pack and she took it without a word of thanks.

"Well, if you two weren't fighting in the first place I wouldn't have been knocked out in the first place," she snapped.

"Mel--," John started.

"John, I told you already, I don't want to hear it."

"But you have to!" John insisted.

Mel stubbornly turned her head away from him, refusing to listen to him. Aimee was trying not to laugh as she watched.

"John, leave it for now, please," she said, her voice quivering with laughter.

John glared at her in annoyance, "It's your fault she's like this, Aim. If you didn't force me to come over that day none of this would have happened."

"It is not my fault! If I hadn't forced you to come here you wouldn't be considering talking to Mel at all! You'd still be pitying yourself and moping around! And if I hadn't brought Randy here, you wouldn't have even thought about confronting him, so really, you should be thanking me!" Aimee shouted.

"That made no sense at all," Mel said, sitting up from her position on the floor.

"It will in due time," Aimee sighed as both Randy and John glared at her.

"Well, I think you both owe me something, because it your fault I was hurt," Mel announced, clutching the ice pack to her face.

"What?" Randy asked, his glare becoming a look of surprise.

"You owe me, because I just got hurt, and would not have gotten hurt if you hadn't been fighting, so you owe me," Mel said once more.

Both men began to protest but Aimee raised her hand to quiet them, "She's right you know. You do owe her, for more then just punching her in the face, but for all that you've put her through since this infamous kiss."

John opened his mouth in protest, yet again but Aimee silenced him quickly, "Yes John, even you. I know she is indeed guilty of kissing Randy back, but she also has a reason for doing so, even though she refuses to recognize this. Mel, you're pregnant, you're emotional, and unstable at the moment. When Randy kissed you, you were in a rather unstable emotional state and kissed him back because of the fact that you were so overemotional. It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was! It's my fault because I led Randy on all this time! I let his feelings for me grow and I shouldn't have, it is my fault," Mel said, bursting into tears.

John sat down on the couch burying his face in his hands. Randy was pacing the room clutching a large ice pack to his face. Aimee sat down on the floor with Mel and hugged her, rocking her back and forth, cooing gently.

John watched his girlfriend through his fingers and it finally hit him that she was emotionally unstable. She was indeed very pregnant and it was all Randy's fault that this was happening to them. He shot up from his place on the couch and left the room, growling with rage at his stupidity and his overwhelming anger at Randy.

Randy, on the other hand, was still pacing around the room, knowing John was going to murder him in his sleep if he even looked at Mel, which he avoided doing anyway.

"Mel, relax, hun, you'll start having pains again," Aimee said, hugging Mel to her.

"I can't do this," Mel sobbed. "I can't keep doing this. It hurts to see him like this. My child can't handle this…"

"I know," Aimee soothed, "I know you can't, that's why I did this."

Mel sniffed and looked up at her, what she had said earlier clicking in her mind. She narrowed her eyes and backed away from her.

"Why would you do this to me!" Mel shouted, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"Mel, calm down," Marc soothed, helping Mel to her feet and guiding her to the couch as she screamed at Aimee.

"I did it so you would be happy, you haven't laughed in weeks, Mel. I can't see you like this! I want this over, John needs to stop pitying himself and realize he needs you, just as much as you need him right now! He needs to realize that you are afraid to have your child alone, and come to realize that he is going to be a father! And Randy, you need to talk to John and explain to him everything, you need to think about you position in this situation and explain yourself, John needs his best friend back!"

Aimee sat down across from Mel on the loveseat and sighed, looking worn out. Marc rushed to her side and began to whisper soothing words to her, massaging her shoulders gently.

Mel sat in silence, rubbing her stomach absently and letting Aimee's words soak in. Her crying slowed and she wiped the tears away with her thumb, understanding Aimee's point in her problems.

"Aimee, I'm sorry," she muttered.

"What?" she asked, looking up from where she was staring at the floor.

"I'm sorry for putting you in the middle of this," Mel said, her voice becoming slightly stronger.

"You didn't put me anywhere, Mel. I chose to put myself in this, and I'm not letting you three leave here until this is worked out. I don't care if you have to stay here for a month, its getting worked out."

At that she stood up and left the room, Marc not far behind. Mel sighed in frustration then realizing that she was alone in the room with Randy. She stood up quickly but Randy stopped her as she went to leave the room.

"Randy, the last time we were alone in a room together you kissed me. Forgive me if I don't trust you right now," she said wearily.

"Mel, will you let one of us talk for a change?" Randy snapped.

She growled and turned to face him, her arms crossed over her chest impatiently, "Fine."

"I'm sorry I did what I did, but I realize now that it wasn't what I wanted. I realized that I don't want you as much as I thought I did. The feelings for you are mingled with my feelings for Ryann, you two are ridiculously similar and I guess I wanted you because I couldn't have Ryann. I miss Ryann more than I ever thought I would and I kissed you because I wanted to convince myself of that. I'm sorry."

Mel sighed, leaning back against the door frame and closing her eyes, "Thank you for explaining that to me, but now I think you should go upstairs and explain that to John, he needs to know this as well."

"I can't."

"Why the hell not?" Mel asked, her eyes snapping open.

"He might hit me again."

"Randy, for God's sake, you're a wrestler aren't you? Take a friggen punch and move on! Stop being a pansy and go talk to him!"

"Mel, you didn't see the beginning, I walked in the door this morning and he just lunged at me, I didn't even say anything!"

"Well I can understand why! He's furious because he doesn't know why you kissed me! He needs to know what you just told me! I want this over!"

"Come with me."

"What?" Mel said, looking taken aback.

"Come with me," Randy repeated calmly.

"Why?"

"So he won't lash out, on either of us," he explained.

"I'm not going to stay in the room while you two talk, but I'll walk in with you and leave," Mel said sternly. "You need to do this yourself, since you started it. You both still owe me."

"I know," Randy sighed. "We'll make it up to you some how."

"You better," she said and grabbed his arm, pulling him out of the room, and up the stairs.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 

Mel knocked lightly on John's door as Randy tried to pull his arm out of the killer grip she had it in. John took his time moving to the door, knowing it was either Randy, Mel, or Aimee. He stopped just before opening it when he heard whispers on the other side of the door.

"Ow, Mel, that hurts, let me go!" Randy hissed, still trying to wriggle out of her death grip.

"Will you shut up and stop whining, you're worse than my little sister!" she hissed back.

When John heard this a small smile crept onto his face at the mention if Bella. He heard Randy whine again and he opened the door, reconfiguring his face so he looked pissed off.

"Yes?" he asked, in what he hoped was an irritated voice.

Me could see the amusement in John's eyes as he tried to look serious and smiled, "You have to talk to him, or I'll kill him myself," she said, laughter prominent I her voice.

"What? I don't even want to look at him right now!"

"Um, does it matter that I'm right here?" Randy piped up.

"NO!" the two said together and continued to snap at each other.

"John, he has a lot to say, please, listen," Mel pleaded.

"No."

"John!" Mel said sharply, "Speak to him, NOW! And no fighting!"

At that, Mel shoved Randy into the room and closed the door with a snap. She noticed that the lock was on her side in stead of the inside of the room and clicked it so neither of them could escape. She heard Randy bang on the door and smirked.

"No, Randy, you two have to work this out!" she yelled and waddled down the hall and back downstairs to the kitchen where Aimee was sitting, drinking her fourth cup of coffee.

She looked up when Mel walked in and raised her eyebrows, "What did you do now?"

"Just took a leaf out of John's book. I locked them in a room together, but I don't think Randy will end up kissing anything but John's ass this time."

Aimee smirked and nodded, "Did he talk to you yet?"

"Who? Randy? Yes, and he told me about his mixed up feelings for Ryann and how they were clouding his mind, I think he's going to go back to her!"

"I meant John."

"Oh, no.." Mel sighed, and sat down across from her at the kitchen table.

"Well, he'll talk to you after we decide what these two are going to do to make up for your being knocked out, nad I have the best idea ever!" Aimee said, and the two leaned forward to plan out how they were going to make John and Randy pay Mel back for their fighting.

* * *

Randy leaned against the locked door and looked at John wearily, "She locked us in."

"I figured that," John said shortly.

"Listen, I'm tired of doing this, can we just talk and get it over with, just hear me out," Randy said pleadingly.

John shrugged, laying back on his bed and rubbing his eyes, "I want this over as much as the next person, but what you did I can't just push aside, Randy."

"Then let me explain why I did it!"

"Start talking then!" John snapped.

Randy then told him exactly what he'd told Mel only moments before. John sat up and listened closely as Randy spoke. He nodded at the explanation and stood up, moving toward Randy wearily.

"Well, she's not going to let us out of here until this is fully settled. I will accept that explanation, I know you and Ryann are going back and forth, so I can understand. Just promise me one thing, don't so this again, or I will tear your head off."

"Deal, I swear I won't ever," Randy said, holding out his hand for John to shake.

John took his hand firmly and they stared into each other's eyes nodding before John removed his hand from his and moved to the door, banging on it loudly.

"Mel! Let us out! We're cool! Mel!"

When Aimee heard John yelling for Mel to let them out she grinned happily, "Time to put then through hell!"

Mel smiled devilishly and got up from the table, practically skipping up the stairs. She unlocked John's door and he stumbled out, Randy walking out behind him looking relieved.

"I told you, you didn't me," she said, smiling innocently at Randy.

He stuck his tongue out at her and moved toward the stairs but she stopped him.

"You two aren't going anywhere, yet," she smiled. "You still need to make this up to me, and I know exactly how you're going to do it!"

At that she grabbed John's ear and dragged him toward the stairs. She jabbed Randy in the side so he'd lean forward and grabbed his ear as well and pulled the two whining men down the stairs and into the kitchen where Aimee was waiting.

* * *

"Now, Melanie and I have determined what you will be doing for her, and it's going t be fun…At least, for us," Aimee grinned.

"And what will we be doing?" John questioned.

Aimee's smile widened and she picked up two hangers at which both men looked mortified.

Mel handed one to John and one to Randy, smiling evilly, "Starting tomorrow, you will be doing the chores around the house for Aimee and I, or whatever random things we think up for you to do. And you'll be wearing these lovely French Maid costumes, have fun boys!"


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 

"Aw, Mel, I can't do this, I look ridiculous," Randy whined from the top of the stairs.

Mel strode to the bottom of the stairway and looked up at Randy, who was trying to hide the skimpy black French maid dress he was wearing. The sides of her mouth twitched when she saw him as she tried to fight a smile.

"No, I think you look sexy, get down here," she said, her voice trembling with laughter.

Randy sighed and moved into his room, flat out refusing to come downstairs until John did.

Mel rolled her eyes and made her way to the den where Aimee was waiting for the two stubborn men. Marc was hiding behind the couch with a camera.

"Mel!" John yelled, making his was down the stairs with difficulty, Randy not to far behind.

"Yes?" she said as they entered the den.

"How come Randy doesn't have to wear the whole nine yards? He's not stuck with these damn stockings and high heels."

"That's because he didn't throw the first punch," Mel said shortly.

John sighed and pulled Randy into the room nad Aimee burst out laughing. She could not contain herself any longer and she had to leave the room she was laughing so hard. Marc took that as his cue to start flashing pictures. He jumped up from behind the couch, taking every picture possible of John and Randy. John him out of the room, stumbling on his high heels as he went.

Mel was trying with much difficulty to contain her laughter as Randy stood before her with his hands on his hips. She let out a small giggle and he turned to her, looking livid.

"So, what do you want me to do first?" he asked flatly.

Mel stood up and crossed her arms over her chest in thought, "I dunno, you're not my maid, John is. Go ask Aimee what she want s you to do, you're hers."

Randy huffed and stomped out of the room to find Aimee. John came stumbling back into the room with Marc, who was laughing hysterically at his cousin.

"Oh, come on Marc, don't make it hard, he's going through enough humiliation already," Mel laughed, taking the camera from him and looking at the pictures he had taken. "hey, these aren't bad, go send them to his brothers and his dad."

"No!" John shouted, but Marc was already running up the stair with the camera so he could use Mel's laptop. "I hate you."

"I know, I love you too, sweetie." Mel sang, kissing him on the cheek. "Now, I want you to go make me some coffee."

"Can't you—?" John whined.

"Go!" Mel ordered, pointing him out of the room.

John did as he was told and shuffled sulkily out of the room while Mel got comfortable on the couch.

The rest of the morning and well into the afternoon, Mel and Aimee ordered Randy and John around the house doing pointless chores and coming up behind them randomly and frilling the skirt of their dresses. At one point Mel surprised John and smacked him in the ass as he was vacuuming the carpet in the den. He turned the vacuum off and turned to her, a grin on his face.

"Very funny, Mel," he said, leaning on the vacuum.

"I know."

"Come here."

"What? John, don't please," she giggle as he grabbed her and began to tickle her sides. Mel squirmed out of his grip and made sure she was out of reach before saying anything. "Bad move, buster, you're in for it now."

"What? No, Aw, come on Mel," John pleaded and she grinned happily and left the room.

Aimee, Mel and Marc decided to have a barbeque that night for dinner, and Randy and John were to serve them, but not in their French Maid outfits, but in special evening gowns that Mel had picked out for them.

"Mel, you're killing me," John whined as he took the maid dress off and pulled in his evening outfit.

"You look great, really flattering," she laughed.

John's gown was rather revealing, it was a pale pink, silk slip with a slit in the side. She then handed him the garter that came with it and he sighed in annoyance.

"I refuse to wear that," he said stubbornly.

"Oh, come on John, you owe it to me," Mel giggled.

"Yeah, but it's a friggen garter!"

"here, I'll even put it n for you," she offered nad slipped the cloth up his leg, patting his muscular thigh.

"I look like an idiot," John complained.

"You're my idiot, not go down to the kitchen so Aimee and Marc can see."

John sighed once more and headed out of his bedroom and down the hall, Mel right behind him snorting with laughter. She saw Randy come out of his room in his evening gown and burst into peals of laughter at his face.

He was wearing something more of a stripper outfit than an evening gown, it was a dark blue corset with boy shorts. The outfit came with a rabbit's tail attached to the underwear so Mel bought rabbit ear headband for him to wear with it.

"Look, It's a Candice Michelle look alike!" Mel laughed as Randy glowered at her.

She blew him a kiss and ran down the stairs calling for Aimee to come see the two. Aimee rushed into the hallway as the two came down the stairs and she giggled at Randy's tail as it wiggled as he strode down the hall to the kitchen.

"Randy, ho for me!" Aimee giggled and Randy glared at her over his shoulder as he entered the kitchen.

"Okay boys, We're having dinner by the pool tonight, everything you'll be serving us is here on the table," Mel instructed, motioning to the food on the table.

"We have to go outside in this!" John exclaimed. "No way, I'm not leaving this house."

"If you want I can have you and Randy switch out fits," Aimee threatened, tweaking Randy's tail and making him jump.

Mel giggled at that and she and Aimee left the kitchen to go out to the back yard where a picnic table was set up for them to eat at. Marc was nowhere to be found so they sat down and waited patiently for their food.

John came out first, an unhappy frown on his face as he moved toward the two women. Marc jumped out from behind a bush and began snapping pictures once again. He ran up to John and snapped a picture of his garter, laughing hysterically before running out of reach and hiding in another part of the garden.

"I hate you both for this," John grumbled, placing the plate in front of Mel roughly.

"Come here," Mel smiled, motioning for him to bend down to her.

He did as he was told and Mel kissed him gently and smiled, "Now, go tell Randy Aimee's waiting for her food."

John nodded and turned to leave, Mel grinned evilly at Aimee and smacked his butt again. He jumped and glared at her before making his way back up to the house to get Randy.

Marc attacked Randy with the camera as well, making sure to get the rabbit's tail and matching ears. Aimee couldn't stop giggling as he gave her the plate of food he was supposed to serve. She tweaked his tail as he turned to leave but he ignored her, striding quickly through the gardens and back into the house.

"They're going to kill us," Mel laughed as she dug into her plate.

"I know, but I think John is getting over being mad at you, I mean, he let you kiss him."

"Yeah, I know, that shocked me, but it was so nice to do that again, I missed his kiss so much."

"Don't get all lovey on me, please," Aimee laughed.

"Sorry."

"Well, we better check on those two, they could be plotting to get us back," Aimee pointed out. "Or they could be plotting to get Marc."

Mel jumped up from the table and grabbed her plate, she made her way into the house where John and Randy were sitting at the kitchen table, both looking extremely unhappy. She smiled and placed her plate in the sink, turning to them slowly.

"Okay, the fun's over, you two can go change out of your outfits."

"Thank God," John sighed, "these stockings are killing the twig and giggle berries."

Randy smirked as John left the room quickly and stood up, "You're not going to let us forget this are you?"

Mel smiled sweetly, "Never in a million years."

"Figured that," Randy said and hurried out of the room and up the stairs to change.

Aimee joined Mel in the kitchen while Marc ran upstairs to send the new pictures to John's family. She couldn't stop smiling as Mel sat down at the table.

"That was the most fun I've had in ages, and you laughed, Mel! You haven't laughed in weeks!"

"I know, I feel a lot better too. I think I'll go comfort John, he might have gone through some emotional scaring today," Mel smiled and left the room to the sound of Aimee laughter.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 

Mel knocked gently on John's door and pushed it open. She smiled at the sight of him. He was sprawled out on his bed in a pair of sweatpants and a wife beater, his blue eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. Mel made her way over to him and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"How you felling?" she asked, a smiled gracing her features.

John turned his head toward her and sighed, "I made you laugh. I heard Aimee say you haven't laughed in weeks, I'm sorry Mel."

"Sorry for what? Making me laugh? I'm glad you did, I feel so much better now, and I've been feeling like crap for the last few weeks."

"No, I'm sorry for putting you through all this. I know you where really upset that night and I shouldn't have blamed you for kissing Randy back, I'm sorry," John explained, sitting up and wrapping his arms around her.

"John, I understand, I mean, I probably would have reacted the same way if I just found out the person I loved had kissed another. I understand," Mel smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I missed you so much," he sighed, burying his face in her hair and pulling her closer, his hands resting on her protruding stomach.

"I know, I know," Mel whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "Now I'm crying, what is this?"

John laughed and kissed the back of her neck softly, "It's just because your pregnant, and that little kid is making you emotional."

"Yeah, I guess so," she smiled, rubbing her belly lovingly. "I hope it's a little boy, he would look exactly like you."

"If it's mine," John added.

"Don't say that, it is yours, John. I can feel it, I know it's yours," Mel insisted.

"Well, you're the mother, whatever you say goes," John shrugged. "I hope it's a boy too, if it's mine he'll be our little John."

Mel laughed, "But what if it's a girl? What will we name her?"

John thought for a moment, his hand moving gently over her round stomach as he thought, "How about it be after someone in your family."

"I'll name her after my grandmother, Caroline," Mel reminisced.

John nodded, "I like it, both families in one name, remember, my mom's name is Carol," John pointed out.

"Exactly, what about a middle name?"

"I think it's a little early to be thinking about full names, we'll just have a general idea for now, okay?" John laughed.

Mel nodded and looked up at John, her dark eyes sparkling. John leaned down and kissed her gently, his lips lingering on hers for a moment.

"I missed that the most," Mel muttered.

"What?"

"Your kiss," she admitted. "When you let me kiss you at dinner I realized that's what I missed the most. I was shocked you let me kiss you."

"I was too, then I realized how stupid I was being, I mean, Randy has no excuse, but I understand his position whether I like it or not, but you, you're somethin' else, kid. You can put me through every emotion ever created in a the span of one day, I swear. The day you left for Marc's I went from being pissed, to being confused and angry to being worn out. I don't think that's ever happened to me since before I met you," John said smiling.

"I guess that means I'm special."

"No, it means I love you, and you are more important than anything in my life right now, you're carrying my kid for Christ sake."

"Yes, I'm carrying _your_ kid," Mel laughed.

John released Mel from his hug and fell back onto the bed, shading his eyes and yawing. Mel lay down next to him and rested her head on his chest. He began to stroke her long hair absently and she closed her eyes, peaceful and happy for once in her life.

Randy burst in the room, startling the two of them. Mel sat up faster than a bullet and looked around wildly. John sat up as well, watching Randy curiously.

"Randy, what the hell?" Mel asked curiously.

Randy stopped pacing and placed his ands on his hips, "I dunno what to do, I just got the weirdest phone call," he said his eyes darting around the room frantically.

Mel stood up, her brow furrowed, "What was it about?"

"It's Ryann, she's gone missing or something, I just got off the phone with her mom and she was freaking out. I dunno what to do," Randy said quickly.

"What did she say, tell me all of it," Mel insisted.

"Well I was checking my cell phone for messages and it said I'd missed almost a dozen calls from this one number. I called the number back and her mom picked up. I asked her who she was and she told me, she sounded like she was crying. I asked her what was wrong and she told me Ryann had been missing for almost three days and she doesn't know what to do. She told me she'd found my number in the little address book she keeps in her bedroom and she decided to call me cuz Ryann and I were close. She rambled on about how Ryann was such a good kid for about half an hour and then she told me the weirdest thing…"

"What Randy!" Mel yelled impatiently.

"She told me Ryann had been having this nightmare lately, about you. She told me she saw you tied to a chair in a dark room; you were screaming something at a dark figure in the corner of the room and then she'd see a flash of a knife and hear you screaming, that's when she'd wake up. I dunno what that means but it's weird. Then she told me she disappeared two days after she'd had the nightmare for the fourth time."

"That is strange, it must mean something," Mel puzzled.

"What do I do?" Randy asked frantically.

"Well, we can't do anything now, I mean, we're in Florida and Ryann can be who knows where. Did her mother contact the police?" John said.

"Yes, they're looking in on her disappearance. According to the school she was in school and a teacher said they saw her leave the school so she must have disappeared on her way home."

"We'll get a plane to Philly tomorrow morning, I have to go home," Mel said suddenly.

"What? Mel, no, you have to stay on the road," John commanded.

"No, John! My best friend is missing and for all I know it could be Michael trying to get to me! We need to get her back! I can't just sit here and do nothing!" Mel shouted her emotions making her voice tremble.

"Fine, but I can't take anymore days off, if I do I'll have to give up the belt," John said sullenly.

"Then give up the stupid belt!" Mel shouted. "You can win it back another time, this is more important than a stupid championship!"

John looked shocked at her sudden anger an kept his mouth shut. Mel realized what she'd said and her hand moved over her mouth, her eyes growing wide with tears.

"I'm so sorry, John. I didn't mean that," she whispered.

"I know, Mel, don't worry. You're upset, I understand," John soothed.

"Hello! Guys! We're supposed to be worrying about Ryann here!" Randy yelled.

"I am worrying about Ryann, Randy! Can you take any time off? I mean you don't have a belt," Mel asked bluntly.

"I have to check, but even if I can't I will anyway, we need to find her."

"Okay, do Aimee and Marc know?" Mel questioned.

"No, I'll go tell them now," Randy sighed and left the room.

As soon as Randy was gone Mel burst into tears. John pulled her close to him, rocking her back and forth consolingly. He didn't say anything to her, knowing she had to deal with this on her own. She buried her head in the crook of his neck and cried helplessly.

"It's Michael, John, he's back," she sobbed.

"Michael is still in the hospital, hun, he can't move," John told her.

"It's his goons, they're all over the place, he wants me," Mel said, her voice flat and unemotional.

"Why would he want you, he got what he wanted," John said blankly.

"He did not get what he wanted! He raped me, but he wanted me without having to use force! He wanted me to be with him, John! He's not satisfied one bit!"

"I'm sorry," John whispered, kissing the top of Mel's head as a new wave of tears washed over her.

"He wants something from me, but I don't know what. I think the dream means something."

"But what would it mean?"

"I don't know, but I know I was in that room and that knife. He doesn't want t kill me, I know that, but he wants something from me…" Mel trailed in thought.

"I have to ask Randy something, I'll be right back," John said and left the room in a rush.

Mel watched him as he practically sprinted from the room, her brow furrowed in curiosity. She scrubbed her face with her hands in frustration and fell back onto the bed with a sigh.

"What a day," she muttered. "What a day."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

First thing the next morning Mel, John and Randy were on a plane to Philadelphia. Mel was pale with nervousness while Randy looked slightly sick, his skin slightly tinged green. John was the only one who seemed to be relaxed about the situation. He tried to calm the two down but to no avail.

"Mel, you really should relax, hun, I know you're worried, but you have to relax," John soothed as Mel glanced around the plane nervously for the tenth time.

"I'm sorry if I'm worried about the well being of my best friend, John," she snapped, her tone cold.

"Randy are you okay? You look sick," John added bluntly.

Randy didn't reply, it looked like he was afraid to open his mouth for fear of vomiting. He just shrugged, swallowing hard and resumed looking out the plane window.

Mel remained silent for the entire trip save for one moment she realized something about the night before.

"John, what did you need to ask Randy last night?" she asked curiously.

John stiffened next to her and shrugged, "Nothing, it wasn't important."

"John, you're lying," Mel pressed.

"Mel it was nothing!" John snapped.

"John."

"Mel, give it a rest, it was nothing," Randy said, his voice wavering from lack of use.

Mel sighed and shook her head in annoyance, "Fine, if you're not going to tell me I'll find out myself somehow."

John muttered a smart remark under his breath and Mel nudged him in the ribs moodily. Randy gave a small smile and returned to looking out the window, his smile disappearing quickly.

When the three arrived at the airport they were greeted by Mel's father and Ryann's mother. Mel rushed to her best friend's mother and hugged her, letting a small sob escape her lips.

"I'm so sorry," Mel repeated.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, this isn't your fault," Ryann's mother, Susan soothed.

"Yes there is, I have a feeling I know who took her, and she's not in good hands if I'm right."

Susan released Mel from their embrace and looked at her curiously. Mel glanced at her father and he moved forward, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"I'll explain in the car," he said and led her out of the terminal, Mel, Randy and John not far behind.

While Roy explained Mel's story to Ryann's mother, John was trying to keep Mel under control in the back seat. She refused to listen to him until he told her what he had asked Randy the night before. Randy, on the other hand, flat out refused to say anything at all, merely staring out the car window, keeping to himself.

"Mel, I told you, it was nothing," John insisted.

"You are a terrible liar, John, you have expressive eyes, and they're telling me you're lying," Mel informed him.

John scrubbed his face in frustration and rested his head on the head rest of the seat, "Mel, obviously I'm lying to you for a reason, maybe I'm not telling you this because I don't want you to get anymore upset than you already are."

"So you are lying to me," Mel said, a smile tugging at her lips.

"I never said that, I'm just trying to make a point."

"But you are, aren't you?"

"Mel," Randy snapped, looking annoyed, "Drop it!"

"No Randy! I want to know what's going on!" Mel yelled.

"I asked Randy about Ryann's dream, okay?" John said harshly.

"What about it?" Mel pressed.

"Can we talk about this later, please?" John said, his voice lowering so her father would not hear.

"I want to know no—," Mel started.

"Later!" John finished and the two remained silent until they arrived at Mel's home.

"Ah! Melanie! Thank goodness you're home!" Mel's mother, Linda exclaimed, rushing over to her daughter when she climbed out of the car.

"Hi Mom," Mel said, letting her mother hug her as John watched.

Roy led Susan and Randy into the house while Linda kept John and Mel outside. Mel noticed Bella sneaking a look at them out of her bedroom window and waved. Bella waved back and disappeared from sight into her room.

"Listen, Melanie, you need to understand that Ryann has changed a lot since you were last here," Linda explained, her voice suddenly grave.

Mel's brow furrowed and her gaze moved curiously to her mother, "What are you saying?"

"Ryann has been getting into trouble lately, dear. She has started doing things she'd never do if you were around."

"Like what?" Mel insisted.

"Well, she started hanging out with the junkies at your school, she started smoking things and comes home late at night, that's why Susan is so concerned about where Ryann is," Linda said.

"Randy never mentioned any of this," John put in.

"He doesn't know," Linda said looking down at the grass.

"We have to find her, mom, we have to, I can't let her do this to herself," Mel said suddenly determined.

Linda nodded and turned away from her daughter, walking into the house to join Roy, Randy, and Susan. John draped his arm around Mel's shoulder and squeezed, leading her into the house as well. The two went straight upstairs to Mel's room and she sat on her bed, burying her face in her hands.

"Now, what was it that you were saying about Ryann's dream?" she asked, her voice slightly muffled.

John sat down in her bean bag chair and got comfortable, "When you mentioned that Michael wanted something from you I remembered Randy never described you when he told us about Ryann's dream. You said Michael doesn't want to kill you but he wants something from you, and the knife, it all means something, right?"

"Yes, but what are you getting at, John?"

"I asked Randy if you were pregnant in the dream, Mel, Michael doesn't want you with a child. He might want to kill the kid so you don't grow into a woman," John explained.

"I'm confused," Mel whispered. "I don't understand."

"When a woman has her first child something changes in her, some maturity comes forth, I don't think Michael wants you to be mature, he wants the girl he met in England, Mel. He wants you to be naïve and innocent, and with a baby you won't be. He wants to kill our baby."

"No!" Mel shouted, hugging her stomach protectively. "No, I won't let him!"

"Mel, I asked Randy if you were pregnant in the dream, he told em he didn't know. He even asked Susan if she knew, but she does not. We need to find Ryann to truly know. Mel, what I'm telling you is all a guess, I have no idea what he wants, but that's what I'm thinking, I don't want you to get upset, that's why I didn't tell you at first."

"I won't let him touch me," Mel muttered, curling up in a ball on her bed massaging her growing belly.

John moved over to her, lying next to her on the bed and wrapping his arms around her consolingly, "I know," he mumbled, kissing the back of her neck, "I know."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40!

A week went by with no word on where Ryann was. John had to go back to work so he left Mel with Randy and her parents a few days after they had arrived in Philadelphia. As the week progressed Randy began to change, not very drastically, but Mel noticed all the same.

"Randy, are you sure you're okay? I mean, you haven't spoken to anyone for ever. You're starting to look like me while you and John were still going at each other's necks," Mel joked, trying to get Randy to lighten up.

His face remained passive, not even a hint of a smile, "I'm fine, Mel. Don't worry about me."

"I can't do that and you know it. Smile for me, ppppllllllleeeease," Mel begged.

Randy shook his head no and moved across the room away from her. The two were sitting in Mel's living room, her parents had gone out with Susan to check and see if there were any leads on Ryann's where abouts, it was only Randy, Bella, and Mel who were home.

"Randy, please! For me?" Mel pouted.

The edges of Randy's mouth twitched and Mel laughed, "I got you to sort of smile!" she chanted.

Randy let himself smile at her antics and Mel clapped happily, "I only smiled because you look ridiculous, Mel. Bouncing around the living room four months pregnant is on hell of a sight."

"I know," she smiled goofily.

At that moment Bella came racing into the room her light brown eyes filled with worry. Mel's smile disappeared at the look on her sister's face and Randy stood up, wondering what was wrong.

"MEL, MEL, Mel!" she yelled, running up to her sister, holding out Mel's cell phone to her.

"What is it, Bella?" Mel asked curiously.

"She doesn't have much time, here!" Bella said quickly, shoving the phone in Mel's hand.

"Who doesn't? What are you talking about?" Mel questioned.

"RYANN!" Bella yelled pushing the phone to Mel's ear.

"Oh God! Ryann, are you there, it's Mel, are you okay?"

"Mel, he's got me, I don't have much time," a weak voice said on the other line.

Mel almost fainted with terror when Ryann said this, "It's Michael, isn't it?"

"Yes, his friends, but I have something else to tell you, about, m-my dream."

"I know abou it, it's okay," Mel soothed.

"You don't understand, Mel, don't look for me, they'll hurt you," Ryann said, her voice trembling.

"What do you mean?"

"He wants to hurt you, and John, oh no, he's coming I have to--!"

Mel's heart almost stopped when she heard the noise. There was a loud bang and Ryann screamed. A man was yelling at her and Mel could hear Ryann yelping in pain.

"MEL! HELP!" she heard Ryann shriek before the line went dead.

All the color drained from Mel's face and Randy helped her sit down, his blue eyes filled with worry and concern. He took the cell phone out of Mel's pale hand and gave it to Bella, who turned to leave the room.

"Don't, I want that phone around me at all times, she might call again," Mel half whispered.

"We can take it to the police, have it traced," Randy suggested, his voice weak as well from hearing Ryann's screaming.

Mel nodded and closed her eyes taking a deep calming breath before opening them again, "She wanted to tell me about her dream, Randy, I think she knows what Michael wants from me."

"I have to call John, he'll be more of a help to you than I will. Just relax, I don't want you having pains on me now," Randy said and stood up to get his phone.

"No, don't leave, stay here," Bella said quickly.

"Why?"

"I don't want to be apart of this," she said, her eyes filling with tears. "I just want Ryann safe, she needs Mel right now, more than ever."

Mel held out her arms to her sister and the two hugged. Bella sobbed into Mel's shoulder as Mel tried to comfort her. Randy watched silently, and pulled out his cell phone, dialing John's number.

"What Randy," a tired John said on the other line.

"It's important, John, don't cop an attitude," Randy snapped.

"What's wrong, is it Mel?" John demanded, his sarcasm turning to worry quickly.

"No, it's Ryann, she just called Mel's phone, so don't call her on it, call her on mine," Randy said flatly.

"Is Ryann okay?"

"No, she was caught on the phone and she screamed, that was all we heard before the line went dead. She called to tell Mel about her dream, I think I know what she was going to say."

"What?" John exclaimed.

"John, I think you were right, I think Michael wants to kill your baby."

At that Mel let Bella go, her eyes wide with fear. She stood up and motioned for Randy to give the phone to her. John remained silent for a while as Mel tried to pull the phone from Randy's hand.

"John? You there? It's me," Mel said into the silence.

"Mel? Did you hear what he just said?"

"Yes, I- I did and I'm scared because I think he's right," Mel whimpered.

"Don't use your phone for anything, take it to the police and have it traced. Then I want you to stay hidden, okay? I don't want you in public until I can take another week off, okay?" John commanded.

Mel nodded, "Yes, okay, but come back soon, please. I need you."

"It's okay, Mel, They'll find Ryann, and everything will be okay," John soothed.

"I'm not so sure."

"Listen, honey I have to go, I love you," John said softly.

"I love you too," Mel whispered.

"Tell Randy what I told you, tell him to take your phone to the police, and make sure you tell your father," John added.

"Okay, I will, bye," Mel replied and disconnected the call.

Randy took his phone back and Mel told him what John told her to say. Bella listened from the couch and felt her heart freeze. She began to cry again and Mel sat down to comfort her.

"It's okay, Bell, it's okay," Mel soothed to her sobbing sister.

"He wants to kill your baby, Mel! It's not okay!" Bella cried.

"He won't, I won't let him. I'm protected this time, Bella, Randy and John are here as well as Daddy. Michael can't get me now," Mel assured her.

Bella nodded and stood up. She hugged Randy and left the room. As soon as Bella was out of earshot Randy sat down next to Mel on the couch, burying his face in his hands. Mel placed a consoling hand on his back, rubbing it absently.

"I'm glad you're here, Randy," she said monotonously.

"Same," he mumbled, his voice muffled.

"I don't think Ryann or me for that matter, could go through this alone."

Randy looked up from his hands and nodded. He pulled Mel to him, hugging her tightly his face buried in her long brown hair. He smiled at the warmth of her body against his, knowing she would always be there for him when he needed a consoling hand.

"I'm so glad I met you," he half laughed.

"What?" Mel asked curiously.

"You're such a caring person, Mel, I'm so glad I met you last year. You and John are the closest friends I've ever had. Thank you for being there for me, even if I did screw some stuff up, I'm glad you still stuck by me."

Mel smiled, her eyes filling with tears, "You shouldn't be saying this to a pregnant woman, Randy. You're making me cry."

Randy laughed and Mel scrubbed her face with her hands wishing John where there with her as well. She felt a slight bump on her stomach and smiled, "This kid has some timing," she laughed.

"Huh?"

Mel took Randy's hand and placed it on her stomach where the kicking was. Randy smiled at the feel of it.

"It knows when I'm upset, I think it does this to make me feel better, and it works."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Mel did as John told her and stayed in her house away from the public eye. She continued to hand in her homework assignments, not letting her school know she was back in Philadelphia, just to be safe. Randy decided to take Mel's phone to the police the day after Ryann called, just to make sure someone would be at the house while he was gone.

"Mel, I'm going to the station to trace your phone, do you want to come with me?" Randy asked leaning against the doorframe of her bedroom.

"No, I have to finish my Calc. homework, and John doesn't want me to leave the house, remember," she muttered, not looking up from her calculator.

"I think he meant, don't go gallivanting around the state, not don't go to the police station with Randy to find Ryann," Randy pointed out.

"I'm not going, Randy," she insisted.

He shrugged and drew his own cell phone from his pocket, "Here, have this in case John calls."

Mel looked up finally and Randy threw the phone onto the bed. She thanked him and went back to doing her homework as Randy left the room.

About an hour after Randy left his cell phone went off as she sent her freshly completed homework to her teacher. She glanced at the ID and read an unrecognized number. Bella wandered into the room as it rang and sat down on the edge of the bed where Mel lay.

"You might want to answer that," she said, playing with her sister's long brown hair.

"Why?"

"It could be Randy calling from the station."

"You're right," Mel nodded and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Mel, it's Randy, I thought you wouldn't answer it," Randy sighed.

"Bella told me too, what's up? Any leads on Ryann?"

"They're tracing the call right now. I spoke with your dad earlier and he is coming to the station as well, are you coming?"

"Randy, I'm not going to disobey John's wishes, and Ryann told me not to look for her. Obviously that means something. No, I'm not going to the station with you guys."

"Alright, calm down I was just asking. Has John called?'

"No, not yet," Mel frowned, she was twirling her finger around a strand of hair as she spoke to Randy.

"Then I want you to call him and tell him what's up because I want him here ASAP," he ordered.

"Okay, I'll do it now," she nodded.

"See you when I get back," Randy said softly.

"Bye," and Mel hung up the phone, immediately dialing John's number.

Bella was called downstairs so she hopped up from the bed and hurried from the room, Mel fell back onto the bed as the phone continued to ring.

"Come on John, where are yo—," she began but was cut off by John's sudden hello.

"Hello?"

"John, it's Mel, How is everything?" she asked, staring at the poster of him that she ad put back on her ceiling.

"Everything's good, what's up?"

"I just wanted to tell you that Randy is getting my phone traced right now, and they might have a lead on Ryann in a few hours."

"Strange, I was just going to call you about that. Listen, honey, I have good news," John said trying to change the subject.

"What is it?"

"I got Vince to give me another two weeks off. He only requires me to show up on Raw, but I have off for the house shows and stuff," he told her.

"Where are you now?"

"I'm getting off the plane, I'm in Philly I should be at your place an about an hour or so if there's no traffic," John assured Mel.

"Okay, I'll be here waiting for you."

"I love you."

"I love you too, John. Bye."

"Bye."

Mel hung up the phone once more and scrubbed her hands over her face. She sighed, just wanting all of this to be over, but knowing that it wouldn't end until Michael had his way. She sat up, rubbing her belly and moved over to her desk where another one of her homework assignments was waiting for her to complete. Just as she picked it up to finish, her father called her downstairs into the kitchen.

"Melanie! Come down here, please, I need to ask you something!"

"Coming!" she replied and made her way down the stairs. She entered the kitchen quickly and looked curiously at her father, "Yes daddy?"

"Has Randy talked to you?"

"Yes."

"Then you know I'm going to the station?"

"Yes." Mel said again.

"I'm taking your sister with me, will you be okay by yourself?" Roy asked, a look of concern in his gaze.

Mel nodded and drew herself up to her full height, "Dad, I'm not twelve, I'll be fine," she assured her father.

Roy hugged her and kissed the top of her head before motioning for Bella to follow him. He told her that her mother was accompanying Susan to the station to help with any leads.

"Alright, see ya when you get back!"

"Bye Kitten," Roy waved and shut the front door behind him.

The silence of the house creeped Mel out somewhat. She went back up to her room to occupy herself from the pressing silence. She refrained from listening to music, for fear of missing a call from John or Randy, so she decided to lay down and read.

An hour or so passed with still no word from anyone and Mel began to get antsy. She fingered Randy's cell phone, itching to call John, but refrained knowing he was bound to walk through the door at any moment. She heard the front door open and jumped up from her bed, racing to the to of the stairs.

"John, I'm up here!" she called.

The hall light flicked on as a figure moved to the bottom of the stairs. Mel's smile disappeared at the sight, her legs freezing with fear.

"Hello Melanie, remember me?" the man asked, his twisted smile bringing back so many memories.

"David, no, you can't be," Mel stuttered, backing away from him as he climbed the stairs.

"Oh but I am, that's why I'm here," he continued to follow her up the stairs.

As Mel reached the landing she spun around, racing into her room and slamming the door, locking it frantically. She dashed over to her bed, grabbing Randy's cell phone and quickly dialed John's number.

"C'mon, c'mon,c'mon!" she whispered frantically as David pounded on her door.

"Hello?"

"John! There's somebody in the house, he's after me!" she whispered.

"What? "

Are you close by? He's trying to take me!"

"I'm about fifteen minutes away, can you fend him off until then?" John asked worriedly.

"I can try, but I can't guarantee anything," Mel said, jumping slightly as David threw his weight on the door, trying to break it in.

"I'm coming, honey, don't worry, I'll be there," John assured her.

"Okay," she whimpered and hung up the phone as the door began to crack under David's weight.

"Why are you doing this to me!" she screamed at him.

"You know why, Melanie," he panted on the other side.

"No I don't! We used to be such good friends, why are you on his side now?"

"You remember clear as day, Melanie, that day when I asked you to the dance!" he growled.

Mel placed her hand over her mouth as the memory came rushing back to her. After she had been relocated under the witness protection program, she had met David in school. He was a Junior at the time and she thought he was one of the coolest guys around. He had asked her to go with him to the school's big dance but she turned him down for his best friend, whom she'd had a crush on. Later at the dance her date and David got in a fight and she ended up leaving with his friend, leaving him bloodied and battered on the sidewalk.

"I've never forgiven you for that, Melanie! I loved you!" he growled. "Michael looked me up after you'd moved again and he told me I could get my revenge. That's why I'm here!"

"You're insane! I was only a kid, I had no idea what love was, David!" Mel practically screamed.

Her door had finally shrunk under David's weight and it burst open shards of wood flying into the room. David moved into the doorway and pulled a black sack out of his back pocket. Mel eyed him timidly, her fear growing as he advanced toward her.

"You might not have known what love was, but I did. If you'd just went with me, I would have shown you, Melanie," he said, his voice getting softer.

"Get away from me!" she screamed as he reached out to her.

"But alas, you're carrying the child of another, and you're only eighteen. What a waste of life, I'm glad Michael sent me to do the deed, it needs to be done. You can't grow up yet, my Melanie. You're still a teenager; you're not ready to become a woman."

"No, no you can't" Mel gasped as his words washed over her.

"Ah, but I can, and I will," he grinned and leapt toward her, throwing the black sack over her head as she fought, screaming at the top of her voice. She felt David pick her up as she kicked and struggled.

"You don't want to hurt your child Melanie, stop struggling," he cooed.

"Let me go!" she shrieked.

David closed the bottom of the bag so that no oxygen was getting into the bag. She struggled to her last breath of air, passing out as he carried her from the house.


	42. Chapter 42

A/N: This chapter gets a little graphic.. just warning people. Oh, and I didn't really get a chance to finish it the way I wanted so the next chapter should be much better, I promise.

Chapter 42

When John arrived at Mel's house it was dark and still. He rushed through the front door and quickly ran up the stairs to Mel's room. When he saw the wood shards and what was left of mel's door he was positive his heart almost stopped. he ran through the entire house yelling at the top of his voice for his girlfriend, but she was nowhere to be found. Finally he decided to go to the police station where randy was and tell her family what had gone on.

* * *

Mel woke up in an all too familiar dark room. She new it wasn't the same place Michael had kept her in before because she was in Philly now. From what she could see the room was plain, the chair she was tied to was the only piece of furniture in the room. She cursed under her breath when she realized not only were her hands bound, but her feet as well. She noticed the light on underneath the door and watched it closely, waiting for any sign of David. 

"My sweet Melanie, I'm so glad you decided to join me in the world of the conscious," David's voice sounded from somewhere in the darkness.

"Where are you!" Mel yelled her anger and fear blending into one hectic emotion. "Talk to my face like a man, you coward!"

The light suddenly snapped on and Mel cringed.

"I'm right here, beautiful," David smiled, his eyes glinting in the yellow light, his face merely inches from hers.

Mel looked him square in the eye and gathered a wad of spit in her mouth. She smiled and spat the wad in his face, forcing him to back away from her. He yelled as the saliva hit his face and wiped at it frantically.

"The more you toy with me, Melanie, and the more angry you make me. The longer it will take me to kill your child."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mel growled.

"It means I'll do it nice and slow. I'll take this knife here," --he pulled out a swiss army knife from his pocket, the blade glittering dangerously-- "and i'll slowly cut upen your stomach, letting you feel every second of the pain. I'll keep you alive to see me take that pitiful child you're carrying out of you and I'll kill it in front of your face. Then i'll let you die, slowly and mercilessly."

"You're a psycho!" Mel screamed. "Don't come near me! HELP!"

David laughed and waved the knife in her face threateningly before leaving the room, switching the light off as he left. Mel burst into tears as soon as he was gone. She felt Randy's cell phone still in her pocket and began to wriggle, tears streaming down her face, trying to get the rope around her hands to fall off. It was tied in a complicated knot, which forced Mel into a panic. She struggled to make some attempt in loosening it, but to not much avail.

After what seemed like years, Mel finally got the rope loose enough to slip her one hand out. She slowly drew out the phone, watching the bottom of the door intently as she did so. She dialed John's cell phone number and held it to her ear, hoping he would have discovered her absence by this point.

"Mel!" John answered, the tone of his voice relieved.

"John, I don't have much time, did they find Ryann yet?" she asked quickly and quietly.

"They went to go get her an hour ago, they're not back yet, but they know that you've been taken again. Your mother went into hysterics. She's here with me and Susan."

"John, I need you to try and get someone to track the signal of randy's cell phone. That's the only way you'll find me. You must do it quick, david's going to kill me and our baby," Mel breathed, her voice wavering.

"How can you be so calm when you're life is at risk? I'll get on the tracking right now, the specialist is right here. Don't hang up the phone, whatever you do. Okay?" John said, trying his best to remain calm.

"But I have to, he doesn't know I have a phone!" she whispered.

"You have to, Mel. I know it's a risk but we need the signal, I'm going to give the phone to the specialist now, I have to go," John said.

"No, no John, don't leave me," Mel sobbed. "I need you!"

"Honey it's the only way."

"I need your voice right now," Mel cried. "I can't do this alone. I need you."

"Mel, it's alright, I'm coming for you, I promise. You won't be hurt, but you have to let me give the phone to this man, he can help us find you," John soothed. He was greeted with helpless sobbing on th other end and he felt his heart break with every sob.

John handed the phone to the technition who immediatley set to work finding the signal. John could hear movement on the other line and Mel's muffled sobbing.

In fact, Mel had put the phone in her pocket and slipped her hand back into the loose rope to make it look like she had never moved. David had not come back into the room, but she could see movement in the light at the bottom of the door. She took at deep breath, trying to calm down as she listened to the sound of typing coming from the phone. She watched the door timidly, wishing John would hurry up and tell her he was coming.

David walked into the room after long last and kneeled down in front of her. His knife was between his teeth to intimidate her. His eyes were glinting evilly as he gazed at her. At long last he spoke.

"It's almost time, Melanie. It's too bad you're pregnant, I can't rape you like Michael. he's always the lucky one."

"You pervert! That's all you ever wanted from me wasn't it!" she demanded.

"No, Melanie, I wanted more than just that. I wanted you, and your love," he cooed.

"Well you didn't and won't ever have it," she spat.

"I could do it now, you know. That baby is just begging me to come out," he threatened.

"Is it now."

"Yes."

"And what if the baby is Michael's? What does he want you to do with it then?" Mel asked.

"He wants me to kill it whether it's his or your poser boyfriends," David snapped.

"Then do it," Mel insisted. "Kill it, then I wish you killed me."

"Not yet, my dear. The whitness is not yet here."

Mel clenched her jaw in anger, almost biting a hole in her cheek. David laughed and stood up, leaving the room once more.

"Idiot," Mel grumbled, slipping her hand from the rope and pulling out the phone. "Hello?"

"Melanie, we're recording what ever is going on in the room to use against, one David Miller in the Court of Law." a strange voice answered.

"Okay, did you get the signal yet, he's going to do it soon!"

"We have it, we're finding the exact adress where yo uare as we speak," the man assured her.

Mel sighed with releif and aasked to speak to John.

"Honey we'll be there for you soon, alright?" he said soothingly.

"Be quick, he's coming," Mel whispered and placed the phone in her pocket. She heard John curse as she slipped her hand back into the rope.

David and another man walked into the room and flicked the light on. The other man was of a muscular build with brown hair and beady black eyes. He flexed him muscles at her and she pretended to be intimidated. As david aproached her she heard the other line of the cell phone make a small noise. She heard the muffled sounds of people talking and listened closely, not breaking eye contact with David.

"We've got Ryann, she keeps saying 'You should have gotten to Mel first.' What should we do?"

"Mr. Cena has the adress to where Melanie is being held. Him and a large group of backup have already left for the city. Make sure to tell her that. Make sure Miss Casper is kept i na questioning room, I want to know who is ruuining these girls' lives."

"Very well, sir, it will be done."

Mel's spirits lifted when she heard this, but the lingering fear of what David was about to do to her came creeping back as he drew the knife from his pocket.

"Tiime to opperate, my sweet," he grinned.

Mel braced herself as he came closer. She knew if she revealed that she was untied, he'd knock her out and then bring her back with the pain of being cut. She watched David and the man in the corner closely, examening both men's physique. She knew she could take David, for she'd dealt with him before. But the other man was a new face. She let out a sigh to make it look like she'd surrendered and let David approach her.

"This will hurt, very bad," he whispered. "The more you scream and cry the slower I go, so hold your tongue and stay conscious."

"I'll show you hurt," Mel growled as his face dew closer to hers.

She headbutted him, forcing him stubling a few steps back. She then slipped her free hand from the ropes, untying her other hand. The muscular man rushed at her as she untied her feet. She ignored him as she dove for the knife that David dropped when she headbutted him. She grabbed it and waved it in front of her threateningly.

"Don't come closer, I'm skilled with these things," she growled.

"Try me," David laughed and rushed at her.

Mel jumped aside, slashing his side. She saw the blood and grinned, knowing that had just severely hurt him. The muscular man rushed at her as well and she stabbed him through his arm, drawing the knife out of it as more blood squirted everywhere.

"I told you not to mess with me," she said. "I can do this all night."

"It's actually morning, Mel," a familiar voice said from the door.

"John," she sighed and turned. She let her tears fall when she saw his silouette in the doorway.

Police officers ran into the room and arrested the two bleeding men on the floor. One officer took the knife she was gripping with all her strength and bagged it for evidence. John then lifted Mel into his arms and the group left, taping the room off for further examination.

* * *

Nother note: Now that you've read my update, you should go read Twin Disaster by me and Mini Trish and review it, because we only have six reviews. I promise you'll like we worked realy hard on it so go check it out! There Jessica I told people to read our story! I'll start doing that at the end off all my updates now! I'm glad you told me to. Oh and you better update Is It Love, because I want to know what happens next!>>


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Although both John and Roy insisted on Mel going to the hospital for a check she insisted she was fine. She flat out refused to speak to anyone until she saw Ryann, who was being kept in Mel's bedroom to recover from her slight injuries. Randy practically glued himself to Ryann's side as she recovered, which only took a few days.

"Mel, I have to tell you something," Ryann whispered the day after the two girls had been rescued.

"What is it, hun?" she leaned forward, glancing at Randy.

"I want to tell you in private," she muttered. Randy nodded and stood up. He kissed her on the forehead and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"What's wrong, Ry?" Mel asked once more.

"You know about my dream?"

"Yes, Randy told em about it after he spoke to your mother."

"When you were taken, was it like it? Did he try to kill you?" she asked softly.

Mel nodded and felt tears welling in her eyes. Ryann struggled to sit up and Mel adjusted her pillows for her, a tear slipping down her cheek as she did so. Ryann brushed the tear away with her thumb and hugged her best friend.

"He won't leave us alone until your baby is born, Mel, I'm scared for you. What if he tries to kill it after it's born?"

"He will, I know he will. From what David told me I know it in my heart that he will. This isn't over until one of us dies," Mel said, her face stony.

"Aren't you scared?"

"Oh, terrified," she replied monotonously. "But I can't do anything about it until the time comes."

"How many months now?" Ryann asked.

"Five," Mel replied. "I'm almost done my second trimester."

"So you're due in July?"

"Yep."

Ryann nodded not sure what to say next. She placed her hand on her bandaged forehead, feeling the lump where she'd been hit when she was first kidnapped. Mel went to stop her but refrained when Ryann made a face.

"My mum told me something when I came back that I wasn't very pleased to hear, Ry,"

"What did she tell you," Ryann said quickly, her face suddenly filled with worry.

"She told me you started hanging out with the druggies at school, and that you started smoking. What happened to you?" Mel said, her face dark in frustration. "Was it something we did? Was it Randy?"

"It's not you, Mel, I was just going through some mild depression and those guys were the only people who seemed to be able to connect with me. I think it was just the suddenness of Randy's breakup and that fact that you were never around when I needed you the most. I missed you so much. Then Randy started calling me again, and my emotions went haywire. He confuses me like no one else."

"I understand, but you can't try and cope be killing yourself with drugs," Mel scolded.

Ryann nodded, "I know, and I stopped, in fact, I stopped right before I was taken. I thought over a lot in the darkness. I realized how much I needed you and how much I really cared for Randy, even if he drove me nuts."

Mel smiled and Randy poked his head in the door. Ryann smiled at him and he came into the room, taking a seat next to Mel. Ryann took his hand and Mel decided to take her leave, letting the two have some time alone.

She joined her family downstairs in the living room. She sat on the floor, resting her back against John's legs.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Fine, Randy's with her now," she replied.

"Figures," John muttered and Mel looked up at him, her chestnut eyes filled with confusion.

"He has sudden sparks for her again. I think it's the whole kidnapping scenario, it really gets to people."

Mel rolled her eyes and got comfortable on the floor. John decided to join her, sitting behind her and pulling her closer to him, her back pressed against his chest as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"It's kicking again," she laughed, feeling the familiar bump once more. John placed his hand on her stomach and she guided it to where the feeling was. Roy then came forward and felt her stomach as well, smiling at the small feeling.

"Guess what this Saturday is," John said suddenly as he remembered.

"What is it?" Mel asked.

"Randy's birthday."

"We should do something for him!" Linda exclaimed, suddenly excited. "I bet Ryann would like to."

"We should, since we'll all be in Chicago together," Mel put in. "Me and Ryann will out together a little party in the ballroom of the hotel or something."

"Then it's your birthday," John continued. "April the 19th you will turn the big one nine."

"And April 23rd _you_ turn the big two nine," Mel laughed.

"I feel so old," he complained. "Why do yo have to be so young? You're too young to be pregnant."

"Well it couldn't really have been prevented," Mel shrugged. "Now can we change the subject please?"

The next week John, Randy, Ryann and Mel all flew out to Chicago for Wrestlemania. Randy and Ryann decided to try getting back together again and shared a room while John and Mel shared a room as well. They spent the first couple hours of their stay organizing a huge birthday bash for Randy, who they'd distracted by locking him in the bathroom of his room. The three then invited the entire rosters from both Raw and SmackDown to the party after the WWE Hall of Fame ceremony that night.

"I hope he won't hate me for locking him up," Ryann said as they headed back up to their rooms to get ready for the induction ceremony.

"He won't, he probably thinks it's a trick of yours to get him to have kinky sex or something," John shrugged.

Mel and Ryann laughed and the three parted ways to get ready for the night ahead of them.

While John only had to shower and change into his all black tuxedo, Mel had to shower, change and do her hair, which she curled and pulled up into a long elegant messy bun at the back of her head. The chestnut curls tumbling down her back and framing her face. Her dress, though maternity, was a soft midnight blue silk. It was a backless halter and touched the floor. Her father had bought it for her before she and Ryann left for Chicago. Since no one could see her feet, Mel slipped on a pair of comfortable blue flip-flops for her feet became slightly swollen from being pregnant.

"You look beautiful," Randy smiled, kissing her hand as they met in the lobby before leaving.

"Mel you're glowing," Ryann added, hugging her best friend.

"So are you," she laughed.

Ryann was in a form fitting black strapless dress that fell to the floor in neat layers. She pinned a matching black barrette in her long black hair, which she curled and let loose over her shoulders.

"Thanks," she grinned and she let Randy pull her away to meet other SmackDown Superstars.

"We should probably get going, I'm presenting tonight," John whispered and led Mel to one of the long limos outside the hotel.

The night was a rush of color and laughter. One moment Mel was walking into the arena with John beaming form ear to ear. The next she was on stage in front of the entire WWE with John presenting an induction. She took so many pictures with Legends and Hall of Famers she was dizzy from all the flashes when she and John finally returned to the hotel that night.

At first Mel wanted to just do up their room and fall asleep, but John begged her to come to the party that she had spent almost all day planning. This forced her to change her mind. John was kind enough to bring her a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt to change into before the party began, which she did so quickly. Ryann ran up to her, still in her dress, beaming from ear to ear.

"Where's Randy?" Mel asked looking around curiously.

"Waiting for me outside, he doesn't know what's going on yet, but I think he'll figure it out. I'm going to bring him in now so let everybody know."

"Okay, I will," she nodded and stood up as Ryann went rushing out of the large ballroom. "EVERYBODY LISTEN UP!"

At that all the people in the room turned to Mel, who looked innocent as she stood with her hands resting on her belly in pajamas.

"Randy's coming, we have to surprise him," she finished in a small voice.

The group laughed and everyone, except maybe Paul (Big Show) and Glen (Kane) hid in various parts of the room. Mel sat back down with John and whistled, indicating that Ryann could bring Randy in.

As soon as Randy walked through the door the entire group yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY RANDY!" at the top of their voices. He looked shocked and then comprehension dawned on him.

"So, that's why you locked me in the bathroom," he laughed, kissing Ryann.

The group clapped and whistled while Randy kissed Ryann. John decided to make it funny and he pulled Mel to her feet and kissed her as well. Randy and Ryann laughed as the two broke apart and the party commenced well into the night.

Mel returned to the hotel room well before the party had actually ended for she was worn out from all the standing. John joined her, for she did not want to be left alone, and the two turned in for the night, resting up for Wrestlemania the next day.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

The next month passed rather quickly. Mel and John paid another visit to Dr. Anderson in Texas, bringing with them Mel's mother and father, who wnated to meet the doctor. When they arrived at the hospital Roy had to hold his hand over his wife's mouth for she drilled him with questions the moment he stepped into the room.

"Honey please, just let him do his job," Roy smiled, his hand gently covering Linda's mouth.

Mel grinned as Dr. Anderson lifted her shirt over her stomach and rubbed the jelly on it for the ultrasound. John was holding her hand, eagerly waiting for the screen to come on so he could see his child. Roy let his wife go and they all crowded around the screen as Dr.Anderson shut the lights off.

"And here we go," the doctor said, placing the devise on Mel's stomach.

The heartbeat filled the room at once and John smiled, squeezing Mel's hand happily. Linda watched the screen with pride at her daughter's first child.

"It's healty, actually big for it's time. You might have to have it early, it could be too big after nine months," Rich said, moving the devise over Mel's belly. "That's an arm.. and a leg, I think he's sucking his thumb!"

When Mel heard this she lifted her head to look at the doctor, "It's a boy?"

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner. Yes, it is a boy. You might want to start thinking up names for your son," he grinned.

"My baby is having a boy!" Linda cried, hugging Roy and burrying her face in his shirt.

John was at a loss for words as he listened to the conversation. He was having a son, even if it wasn't his it was still a baby boy. An unexplainable joy washed over him and he grinned.

"I'm having a son," he muttered and the group laughed. Dr. Anderson clapped him on the shoulder, a bright smile on his face.

"Yes, John, a son. And he's healthy and growing."

When the four left the hospital everyone was in high spirits. Roy and Linda joined Mel and John as they drove back to the hotel, all of them in a happy silence. Roy finally broke it with a question.

"So, have you two thought up any names?"

Mel and John looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, we figured his name would be John Felix Anthony Cena Junior," Mel said, a smile tugging at her lips.

There was a pause before Roy said, "But why can't it have my name in it, to include both families. I know John is named for his father, so why not name your son for both his father and grandfather?"

Mel considered for a moment and opened her mouth to reply. John was quick and spoke up first.

"Actually Roy, that's a good idea. What's your middle name?"

"My middle name is Mathew," he replied.

"Okay, then it'll be John Mathew Cena," John nodded. "I like that."

Mel shook her head at the two men and smiled, "Do I get any say in this?"

"You're having the kid, and we already agreed on John for the first name. Why, is there a problem?" John asked.

"No, no problem," she smiled and looked out the window, watching the houses pass by out the window.

When they arrived at the hotel John led Mel to a different stairwell than the one they would normallytake to the elevators. Instead they ended up in a small hallway of party rooms that the hotel had organized for business meetings.

"John, where are we going?" she asked curiously as John led her to the last room on the floor.

"You'll see," he smiled and slowly opened the door to the room.

The first thing Mel saw was an endless amount of blue and pink balloons. It seemed as if no one was in the room until a large group of people jumped out of every possible place grinning for the mother-to-be.

"SURPRISE!" they all shouted. It dawned on Mel that the group was a mixture of Superstars and her family. Bella ran up to her and hugged her, tears off happiness glistening in her eyes.

"Mel!" she cried, burying her face in Mel's belly. "I'm so happy I get to see you again!"

"Thank you all for this," Mel smiled, hugging her sister.

"Here, we got you a cake too," Bella dragged her over to a table in the middle of the room.

Sitting on the table was a humongous cake. The icing was pink and blue with yellow balloons . It spelled out 'Congratulations Mel!' in blue, pink and yellow writing. When Mel saw it she grinned.

"I've been craving cake and mustard for so long."

The group laughed and John came up behind her with a large cup of ice cream. Mel took it and turned to him, laughter in her chestnut eyes.

"Now go get me a pickle and we'll be fine."

The group laughed again and commenced with the baby shower. As one large surprise John's father and brothers decided to make an appreance. John Sr. looked surpised when he saw how far along Mel was in her pregnancy and turned to John.

"So how far along was she when we met?"

"Two months," John replied sheepishly. "I didn't want to surprise you so soon, sorry."

"It would have been nice to know John. I wouldn't have done anything but congratulate her."

"I just thought you'd be concerned about the age difference, that's all," John shrugged. "We are ten years apart."

"Age shouldn't matter when you're in love," Roy put in, he had been listening to the conversation behind Mel.

"Exactly," Mel smiled, agreeing with her father whole heartedly.

"Well, now that we've cleared that up let's open presents!" John shouted and pulled Mel into the middle of the room with the cake.

Trish was the first to aproach her beaming, "Congrats, Mel, I know we don't talk much but I'm so happy for you and John!"

"Thank you so much!" Mel hugged her and Trish handed her a gift.

The party continued well into the afternoon and evening, Mel receiving gift after gift. At one point John's brother took the floor, getting everyones attention.

"Okay, now that you and John are having a kid, what're you going to do next?" Dan asked Mel.

"Why are you asking me? Ask John," Mel laughed.

"John?" Dan turned to his older brother. "Will you two finally get married?"

"Married? I don't think I''m old enought to get married," Mel said quickly seeing the look on John's face.

"No, we won't get married...yet," John hinted, winking and shoving Dan into his other three borthers.

The group laughed once againand Mel preseeded to finish openeing her gifts and eat cake. The night filled with laughter and jokes.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, I know it's short but I'm trying to hurry along Mel having this kid. I promise she'll have it soon and she'll get back into action on Raw and her new life will soon begin! Sorry again that it's short, the next on will be much longer, trust me!


	45. Chapter 45

A/n: Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I had to write this HUMONGOUS english paper. It was hell it took me forever. But I'm back and updating more. Hope everybody likes!

Chapter 45

As July rolled around Mel began to get tired and lazy. John became concerned and had her taken to the local hospital in Philadelphia. He had decided to keep Mel in Philly to have the baby, so that she would be with her family if something happened to her while he was on the road.

"Melanie, you're fine, the fatigue is just from carrying the child so long. You're due in a few days, aren't you?" Dr. Mitchell, the doctor recommended by Dr. Rich Anderson, asked.

"Thank God, I was worried," John sighed. "She could pop this kid out any minute."

Mel laughed, her hand rubbing her belly lovingly, "Don't be so up tight, John, I'm fine. I told you I was fine."

"I just wanted to make sure," he pouted.

"I'd just advise you to stay off your feet until the delivery, Melanie. And don't move around to much, you already have a history with stress, too much movement can induce labor."

"Okay," Mel nodded innocently.

John couldn't help but smile and kissed her on the forehead gently. He took her hand, helping her down from the table she was sitting on.

"Thanks again, Doc," John nodded and the two left.

* * *

Two days later as Mel was asleep on the couch in her living room with Randy, who John had forced to take off since he couldn't be there with her, when her eyes shot open in surprise. Randy sat up from his half-asleep state on the love seat across from her, his brow furrowed.

"Mel, what's the matter?" he asked, rubbing the tiredness from his eyes.

"Randy, my water broke!" Mel gasped, her hand under her belly.

"Shit!" Randy shot up off the couch and ran for the phone. He dialed 911 for an ambulance.

As Mel felt the contractions coming on Randy raced around the house yelling for her father.

"Yo! Roy, Linda, Bella, Mel's having the kid!" he yelled up the stairs and out the front door.

Roy charged down the stairs, pulling on a t-shirt, Linda not far behind clutching Mel's suitcase. Bella rushed in from outside looking frantic.

"Did you call John?" Roy demanded as his wife helped Mel in the living room.

"Not yet, I was too overwhelmed… The ambulance is here," Randy said pointing out the front door as the ambulance pulled into the driveway.

"Call him now and get him here as soon as possible, I want you to wait for him at the airport. I'll let you know when the baby arrives, okay?" Roy instructed quickly as the paramedics rushed in to get Mel onto a stretcher.

"Okay, good luck with her, just warning you, don't let her hold your hand, she'll break it in minutes," Randy smiled.

Roy rolled his eyes and rushed his family out of the door following an agonizing Mel on a stretcher.

Randy immediately dialed John when the group had left, barely being able to press the numbers his fingers were shaking so badly.

"What's up, Rand?" John answered.

"Mel's water broke!" he exclaimed. "She's having the kid!"

"No shit, alright I'm flying in the next flight I can book, don't go anywhere without me!" John said excitedly.

"I'll meet you at the airport, call me when you get the flight time, okay?"

"Ye—" John said before the line went dead.

Randy smiled at John's eagerness, not even able to finish his last sentence. Two minutes later Randy felt his phone vibrate as he climbed into his car.

"Yeah John?"

"I'll be in Philly in ten minutes, Vince has a jet," John said frantically.

"Alright, I'll meet you there," Randy replied as John disconnected the call.

Randy then started his car and quickly made his way to the airport.

* * *

Mel was rushed into an emergency delivery room in Abington Memorial Hospital. She was groaning from the contractions that passed every so often, but nothing was happening just yet. Roy's cell phone went off as they got situated and a doctor walked in to assist with the birth.

"Hello?"

"Roy, it's John, I'll be in Philly in ten minutes, what hospital you at?" John asked quickly on the other line.

"Abington Memorial, it's about a half hour away, you might get lucky if theirs no traffic."

"Can I talk to Mel?"

"Sure, hang on," Roy smiled and handed the phone to Linda who held it up to Mel's ear.

"Mel?" John asked hesitantly.

"John? Where are you? You better get your ass here soon!" she growled as another contraction ripped through her.

"I'm on my way, honey, don't worry. I love you," he cooed.

"I love you too, bye," Mel said through clenched teeth and John laughed and hung up.

* * *

A few miles away John was rushing through the airport trying desperately to find Randy. He sighed when he found his best friend and they ran to his car in silence.

"You're here quicker than I expected," Randy said as he sped from the parking lot.

John shrugged, "I'm going to be a father any minute now, Vince made sure I had a smooth take off. I wasn't that far away."

"Well, let's hope there's no traffic, they're at a hospital almost a half hour away," Randy said cautiously, knowing John would not be pleased.

"Just get me there as soon as you can, I don't want to miss the birth of my own son."

Miraculously, the two arrived within twenty minutes to the hospital, both running like maniacs to find Mel. When they found the room, Bella was sitting outside looking nervous, her eyes the size of diner plates.

"Bell, where's Mel?" John demanded from the eleven year old.

"She's in there," Bella replied softly. "She's still having contractions, but the baby hasn't made an appearance."

John sighed with relief and rushed into the room, Randy following close behind. Doctors were surrounding Mel as she yelled out in pain. John took one look at her and coulnd' help but feel proud. He rushed over to her, taking her hand in his and kissing her sweaty forehead gently.

"Hey, honey, I'm here," he soothed.

"It's about time!" Mel groaned, her breath coming in gasps from the pain of the contractions.

John smiled and she squeezed his hand as another contraction ripped through her. John yelped in pain as he felt the bones in his hand squeeze under the pressure Mel was putting on it.

"Okay, this isn't going to work, OW!" John exclaimed and Roy laughed as Mel continued to squeeze his hand.

Three hours later after much screaming, yelping, demanding and a very sick looking Randy, Mel was resented with her baby boy. John almost fainted from joy as he looked down on his first child. Mel, her eyes drooping from exhaustion, smiled faintly at her son as she cradled him in her arms.

"Would you like me to take a look at that hand, Mr. Cena?" Dr. Mitchell asked, he had arrived just in time for the delivery while the other doctors rushed around assisting Mel.

John shrugged, too enthralled with his newborn son to care. The doctor chuckled and wrapped John's hand as he cooed over the boy.

John Matthew Cena weighed in at seven pounds and three ounces. His eyes were a shocking blue and his hair, already a full head, was dark brown. As Mel's family fawned over the baby Dr. Mitchell brought out a long needle to take a blood sample for the test the new parents had wanted, determining if the boy was John's or Michael's.

"Whoa, doc, what's that?" John demanded when he saw the needle.

"I need to take blood to send to Dr. Anderson. This determines who the father is," he assured John. "It's not going to take long."

"Okay, do it quick," Mel said, closing her eyes as Dr. Mitchell pricked her son with the needle.

The boy began to cry and Mel scrunched her face up at the sound. Her heart wrenching at the newborn's pain. It was over in less than five seconds and Mel opened her eyes to comfort her son. John took his turn holding the child, bouncing him gently as he looked into his eyes with pride.

"I think he'll want something to eat soon," John smiled as his son began to fuss.

"Here, I have a bottle made," Mel said, holding her arms out for the baby.

John nodded and handed the boy back to his mother for feeding. The two happy parents spent the rest of the evening fawning over their first child. Mel's family made sure John's relatives new of the great news and Randy phoned Ryann, making sure she had a ride to the hospital to see her best friend.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Mel was allowed to return home after three weeks in the hospital. John had brought the news that Vince had allowed him two months off to stay with the new baby as long as he brought pictures back to work when he returned. The new parents were also given news from Dr. Anderson that the results of the blood testing would be available in a month, when Mel was medically cleared to travel and begin her training again.

"Maybe we can get you in the ring earlier. You look fine to me," John muttered as he lounged on her bed watching her as she rocked the cradle Little J was sleeping in.

"I would rather spend time with our son," she replied softly, turning to John and resting her hands on her hips.

"Well don't you want to get back into shape?"

"Yes, I do, but I can't just leave Matt to go work out!" Mel whispered, joining John on the bed.

The two had begun calling Little John by his middle name to not confuse John with his son.

"I'm not saying that, Mel, I'm just saying, I want you to be able to have time to get back into training in case Michael comes after you again, I know he will," John insisted, pulling her on top of him and kissing the tip of her nose. "You know how much I've missed this?" he laughed.

"Missed what?" Mel questioned curiously.

"This," he smiled, flipping her into her back so he was now on top of her. Mel giggled and he nuzzled her neck lovingly.

"John, I haven't been cleared yet, I still have another week," Mel laughed as he gently kissed her neck.

"I hate this, can we make an appointment to get you checked out tomorrow? I can't wait anymore," John whined.

"I know," Mel muttered, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. "I know."

The next day John dragged Mel back to the hospital to get checked out and see if she could start being more active again. Mel sat in the designated room patiently as John paced beside her.

"Alright Miss Williams, I'll just do a quick check, but you should be fine," Dr. Mitchell smiled as he walked through the door, closing it behind him.

"Thank God," John sighed, and the doctor set to work.

"Yes, you are healing much faster than expected; you are a unique woman, Melanie. Oh, John, It is all right for you to indulge in sexual activity now. I officially clear her. Melanie, you can start your training as well," he nodded.

Mel laughed as John did a little happy dance behind the doctor, "Well, John's happy."

"Hey, I've been deprived of sex for almost a freaking year, I'm never doing that again!" he laughed.

"Well you lovebirds can go do what you want now, I'll give you a call when the results from the blood test come in, alright?" Dr. Mitchell said.

"Alright, thanks," Mel beamed and she left, dragging a giddy John behind her out of the hospital.

"So, am I getting some ass tonight or what?" John asked goofily as he followed Mel up the stairs to her bedroom an hour later.

"Maybe," Mel smirked as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I'd rather drop this gut before I do anything."

John groaned and Mel's smile grew wider, she turned and kissed him on the cheek as he pouted. Their fun was cut short as Matt began to fuss in the cradle. Mel rushed over to him and motioned for John to take the baby so she could run downstairs to heat up a bottle. John took his son and gently laid him on the bed to change his diaper, which was slightly wet.

Mel walked back into the room to see John changing Matt's diaper. She smiled and moved behind him to coach him through the job. As he finished wiping Matt decided to pee in his father's face. It hit him square in the nose and Mel doubled over with laughter. There was a flash from the doorway and John turned to see Ryann peeking out from behind her camera, a goofy smile on her face.

"Ryann and the evil camera are back!" she giggled and showed John the picture of his face dripping with Matt's pee.

Mel handed John a towel and he quickly wiped his face off, letting Mel finish changing the diaper.

"You're so adorable," she cooed, pinching John's cheeks as she let Matt roll around on the bed with Ryann.

"Thanks," John rolled his eyes, leaning against the wall and watching Ryann tickle Matt, who looked about ready to cry.

"I love you!" Mel sang and picked up the fussing child and rocked him to sleep, placing him back in the crib.

"We should go downstairs, I don't want to wake him up," Mel whispered, motioning to Ryann and John and they left the room and headed downstairs where Randy was laid out on the couch in the den watching TV.

"So nice of you to drop in, Randy," Ryann smiled, sitting on his legs to wake him up.

"You haven't held Matt yet, what's wrong?" Mel asked, taking a seat on the love seat while John sat in the recliner.

"I don't like kids," Randy shrugged. "They scare me."

"I said that too, dude, and now I'm a dad. You get over it real fast," John piped up, slightly annoyed.

"When he wakes up you're not leaving until you hold him," Mel said matter-of- factly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Randy opened his mouth to protest but Mel refused to hear him. She blatantly ignored him until she heard her son's cries a few hours later and hopped up quickly to comfort him. She reappeared in a few minutes, holding the small boy in her arms, patting his butt to keep him calm.

"I trust you know how to hold a child," she said flatly, her brown eyes boring into Randy's blue. He nodded and she held the boy out to him, placing him in his arms.

"It's not that bad, now is it?" Ryann asked, watching, as Randy looked mortified as the boy in his arms cooed quietly.

"Hey, Rand, I think he likes you," John laughed,

Randy glared at him, "Very funny."

At that moment, Ryann slapped herself on her forehead in distress, "Damn it!"

"What?"

"I left my camera upstairs! That's the sweetest picture too!"

Randy stuck his tongue out at her and Mel and John laughed. Ryann slapped his arm playfully, kissing his cheek lovingly. Randy thrust the boy into her arms and glared at Mel.

"Are you happy now? I held him," he said irritably.

"Are you PMSing or something? You're in a sour mood," Mel shot at him as she ran her fingers through John's spiky hair.

"I just don't like being forced into stuff I don't want to do," Randy snapped.

Mel looked at John, her eyes wide. She shook her head, not pressing the matter any longer and took Matt from Ryann as he yanked absently on her hair.

"Ow, okay, take him please so I can put my hair up," Mel laughed, ignoring Randy and handing the baby to John, his tiny fingers still tangled in her long lair.

"I think you should go spend some time with your grandparents, huh," John cooed to the child. Matt gurgled and stuck his finger up John's nose. The group laughed and John nodded, getting to his feet to find Roy and Linda to watch the kid for a few hours.

A few weeks later after many stealthy sneak out sessions at the local gym Mel was almost back to her old figure. She still had a small gut but she could fit in her old jeans again without problem. John was impressed at her rapid weight loss and he complimented her almost hourly.

"John, knock it off, will you! You're just trying to get some ass, and I won't give it too you until I'm back to my old shape," Mel laughed after John had mentioned his sexy her legs were.

"I can't help it," he smiled boyishly, showing off his dimples.

The two were sitting outside in the warm afternoon sun watching Bella and her friends play in the blowup pool in the back yard. Mel was tanning in a tank top and short shorts while John had left his t-shirt in the house and donned his usual long black Chain Gang shorts. Unnoticed by him, but a group of teenage girls from down the street had stopped their daily gossip on the corner to stare at him. Mel could hear them giggling from where she was laying on a beach chair on the porch.

"I think you have some new fans," she pointed out, barely turning her head to talk to him.

"Hey, what can I say, I'm a hot guy," he shrugged, resting his hands behind his head.

Mel laughed and shook her head. She was about to say something when the phone inside the house rang. She sighed and got up, jogging into the house and grabbing the cordless.

"Hello?"

"This is Rachel from Dr. Anderson's office in Texas. I'm calling for Miss Melanie Williams," a familiar voice said on the other line.

"Hey, Rachel, this is Mel, how are you?" Mel smiled, making her way back out into the sunny afternoon.

"I'm very well, thank you. Dr. Anderson has just informed me that the results of the blood test from your baby boy are in. He would like to know when the next possible time is when you can fly out with John and your son."

"I'm not exactly sure. I know John goes back to work next Monday, but I don't know where he'll be. Would you like to speak with him?" Mel asked, nudging John slightly to get his attention.

"That would be great! Thank you," Rachel replied and Mel handed the phone to John.

After a few yes's and uh-huh's John hung up the phone and turned to Mel, smiling. She raised her eyebrows at him in curiosity.

"I made the appointment for next Tuesday, but just spoke to Dr. Anderson himself and he gave me great news," he hinted.

"What?"

"He told me that he wasn't going to make me wait than I should have to, to find out the results. He told me that Matt is mine," John grinned.

Mel squealed happily and ran over to her sister, who had just toppled out of the pool laughing hysterically at one of her friends. She pulled the younger girl into a wet hug and jumped up and down like a child. John shook his head and stood up as she ran to him, jumping into his arms.

"I told you even before he was born that he was your, I didn't even need a bloody test!"

"I know, I just needed professional proof," John shrugged as Mel wrapped her legs around his waist as he held her.

"So I'm not good enough?" she baited, looking hurt.

"No, that's not what I meant—" he began but Mel shut him up with a happy kiss.


	47. Chapter 47

Author's Note: Hey hey ever'body! I hope you all like this chapter. It's just a filler before the action starts back up again, and trust me there will be action! Enjoy!

Chapter 47

John returned to Raw the following Monday, and as promised, brought a stack of pictures to show off to the roster. Mel was practically glowing with excitement to be back on the road again, now being able to travel with her son and John at once. John was not only excited to be getting back to the job he loved, but also happy that Mel was finally getting back in the ring with Devon that very night.

"But who's gonna watch Matt while I'm training?" Mel asked as she changed into her sweats.

"Trish and Ashley volunteered, as well as Lisa, Candice and Stacy," John replied from where he was sprawled out on the bed. "In fact, Amy volunteered to watch him as well. And if Steph wasn't so caught up in her kid, she probably would have offered to watch him too. "

Mel laughed and pulled her long hair into a ponytail, watching John sit up in the mirror. She shrugged, going through the list of people he had just mentioned, trying to figure out who would be the best to leave her son with.

"I guess we could let Trish and Ashley give babysitting a try," she shrugged, making her way back into the bedroom.

"Okay, I'll call them, Randy will be joining us in the gym tonight, he's got another match against Glen he wants to prepare for."

Shrugging, Mel grabbed Matt's diaper bag and began piling various items into it. John noticed her sudden irritation at the mention of Randy and his eyes narrowed.

"What is it with you and Randy now?" he asked.

Mel stopped her packing and turned to him, her hands on her hips, "He just seems to have an attitude every time I see him. I want to know what his problem is."

"What d'you mean?"

"John, every time he comes over here he treats me like shit! Haven't you noticed? If he comes over and I'm holding Matt or taking care of him he always gets all moody and makes snide comments. Like yesterday when I was changing Matt's diaper he told me he hated kids because they were so messy and annoying. He's got a problem with something and I'm not going to tolerate his stupid remarks until I figure out what his problem is!" Mel vented her tone sharp.

"Oh," John nodded. "I'll talk to him; maybe he'll be different if Matt's not around."

"He better be, or I'm gonna kick his ass!" Mel threatened.

John smiled and grabbed his cell phone, dialing Trish's number. Mel finished packing Matt's diaper bag and patiently waited for her new friends to show up. Less than five minutes passed when there was a knock on the hotel room door. Mel smiled and pulled it open, Trish and Ashley beaming excitedly behind it.

"Hey girls, come on in. Matt's sleeping at the moment, but everything you need is in the diaper bag. If you want you can take him to your room to watch, that's fine with me. John and I should be back early enough for the show."

The two nodded and John got up from the bed and pulled on one of his Hustle. Loyalty. Respect. t-shirts. He waved to the two women as they fawned over his son and he and Mel left for the gym.

"Listen, I'll talk to Randy before he and I hit the equipment. I figure out what his problem is, don't worry," John kissed Mel's forehead as they entered the gym a few minutes later.

"Alright, thank you," she smiled, grabbing a towel. "I'll see ya in a bit!"

John nodded and the two parted ways, John to the weights while Mel made her way to the ring that was set up another room.

Devon was waiting for her in the middle of the ring and she smiled, knowing exactly what she wanted. Mel drew out a small wallet photo album from her pocket and held it out to Devon.

"I think this is what you look so eager for," Mel laughed as she climbed into the ring.

"Yes!" Devon squealed and grabbed the tiny book. "Oh, he's so adorable!"

"John should be here. He loves it when people fawn over his son."

"So he is John's?" Devon questioned, looking up from the photos.

"Yep! In fact, we named him John, but we call him Matt to not confuse the two. You should stop by our room later and see him, but I warn you, wear you're hair in a bun or ponytail, he likes to yank it."

Devon laughed and nodded, "I defiantly will. So are John and Randy getting long yet?"

Mel frowned at the mention of Randy and nodded, "Yes, but he seems to not like me anymore. I dunno what his problem is. Ever since I brought Matt home he's been acting weird."

"He'll get over it. I think it's just that underlying jealousy because John is such a lucky guy," Devon shrugged, pulling her blonde hair into a ponytail.

Mel shrugged, figuring Devon might be right and hoping John would confirm. She then got into her zone, preparing for her renewed training to get back into shape from the baby.

Not far away down the hall in the weight room John had just begun his workout with Jeff. Randy had kept silent since he'd waked in, sensing John had a problem. Jeff also noticed the tension between the two men and decided to leave them be as they both got into their workouts.

"Alright guys, lets hit the ring for a bit, I have to get Mel started on the equipment, be nice to Devon please," Jeff instructed a few hours later as both Randy and John mopped themselves off after a strenuous workout.

"Yo, Rand, before we hit the ring I wanna talk to you," John said, pulling Randy aside as Jeff left the room.

"What's up?"

"Mel is concerned for your friendship," he explained as Randy sighed. "She's noticed you seem to have a problem with her having Matt around. What's up with you, man?"

"Nothing," Randy lied, looking anywhere but at John.

"Dude, I'm not leaving until I get an explanation."

Randy shrugged, slightly shrinking under John's piercing glare. He knew he would piss John off if he told him why he had a problem and it definitely was not worth fighting over once again.

John raised his eyebrows expectantly as Randy shifted his weight uncomfortably. He knew Randy was lying and he wanted to know why, "Randy, either you talk or I'll get Mel in here to beat it out of you. And trust me, she will."

"He's not lying," Mel piped up as she walked into the room, Jeff and Devon behind her.

Both men spun around at the sudden entrance and Randy's eyes faltered as Mel's brown gaze pierced his blue. She blew John a kiss and followed Jeff to a set of dumbbells to finish her workout for the day. John turned back to Randy still waiting for him to say something.

"Alright, I'm just a little irritated, that's all," he finally broke.

"A little?" John said sarcastically.

"It's just, you get the great girl that loves you and supports you wherever you go, and I'm stuck with Ryann. I'm not saying I don't love her, because I'm crazy about her. But she's nothing compared to Mel. You guys have been through so much and still have a beautiful son and are happy. With me and Ryann, I see her not even once a month. This is killing me, man," Randy explained.

"And you show this by making snide comments about you hating kids to express this? What's your problem?" John hissed.

"I guess I'm just a tiny bit jealous that you have a loving, growing family and I'm still going through the high school fling faze," he shrugged.

John shook his head and made his way into the other room, climbing into the ring. Randy followed a few seconds later with Devon, who looked slightly put out at having to leave the new, talkative Mel for John and Randy. Her spirits were soon lifted, though, when Mel strode into the room a few minutes later.

"I think I will relieve you of these two for now," she smiled, letting Devon climb out of the ring.

"Thank you, they were getting rough," she mouthed before grabbing water and sitting down.

"Alright you two," Mel sighed as she climbed into the ring herself. "Time to split up. I want a match with you Randy."

John nodded and assumed the role as referee as Randy sighed, not really wanting to fight Mel. She noticed his lack of enthusiasm and grinned.

"I see you don't want to get beat again."

"No, I just don't want to fight a woman just out of pregnancy," he snapped.

"Alright, I'm tired of your bullshit, Randy," she growled. "What the hell is your problem. You know, a few months ago you were saying how glad you were to be my friend and now your treating me like shit! What's the deal?"

"Mel, leave it," John piped up as his girlfriend's temper rose. "He's not doing it to hurt you."

"Well?" Mel snapped, ignoring John's input.

"Can we just wrestle, please?" he asked, changing the subject.

Mel opened her mouth to yell some more but John moved in front of her his eyes pleading.

"Just wrestle him, honey. I got it out of him what his problem is, just let it go for now, okay?"

"Ugh, fine, but I'm not going to take any mercy on him. I'm kicking his smart ass!" she yelled furiously and pushed John aside, rushing at Randy.

John smiled at her determination and resumed his refereeing duties. Devon cheered Mel on outside the ring as she clobbered Randy relentlessly. Mel speared Randy to the mat, punching him in blind fury. She then pulled him to his feet and drop kicked him.

"Where did this come from?" Jeff asked, wandering into the room just as Mel connected with Randy's chest.

"She's taking out her anger, let her fight!" John explained as she continued her attack on Randy.

"Alright, calm down, Mel, you win," Randy finally submitted as she successfully locked in the STFU. "Ow, stop!"

Although Randy tapped out Mel refused to let him go. She kept the hold until John yanked her off of him. She glared down at Randy, who was on his back, clutching his throat, her breath coming in short gasps from her unrelenting fury. She decided she had done her job and jumped from the ring, taking a swig from her water bottle.

"That was quite refreshing," she nodded.

"He must have really ticked you off," Devon shook her head, slightly taken aback at her win.

Mel nodded, "And that is why you don't get on my bad side."

John helped Randy out of the ring and into a chair before pulling Mel aside once more. She looked up at him curiously and raised her eyebrows.

"What are looking at me like that for?" she asked, indicating to his pleading look.

"Mel you need to understand something. Randy is not in his pissy mood to tick you off. It's just his way of expressing feelings."

"Well he needs to find a new way to express; because insulting me and my son is not gonna fly!"

John took a gentle hold of her arms and looked her straight in the eye. He explained to her what Randy had told him, hoping it would at least stem her fury a little bit. When he finished he dropped his hands to his sides waiting for a reaction.

"Why couldn't he just tell me that in the first place?"

"I dunno, he's a guy. Guys don't like to share their feelings like women. I would know, I'm a guy too," he replied awkwardly.

Mel smiled and kissed him, "Well, if he doesn't apologize for his insults and snide comments I won't remain his friend."

"Did you get that Rand?" John called over his shoulder.

"Yep," Randy replied, getting to his feet. he made his way over to Mel and looked down at her as she backed away from John. "I'm sorry for the remarks, I didn't mean to hurt you or Matt. He is a really cute kid and I really do like him."

At first Mel did not look convinced but John nudged her and she nodded, "Fine, I accept your apology. And there is a way to get Ryann on the road now. Remember, we both graduated last month. She doesn't have to worry about school anymore. You might not want to get her pregnant though."

"I wasn't really thinking about that. I'm not ready for kids," Randy said uncomfortably.

"That feeling fades fast too," John muttered in and undertone.

"Oh shut up," Mel laughed. "Now lets go, John. I need to see my child before Raw tonight. There is a slight nagging felling that Trish and Ashley are going through hell right now."

John laughed and wrapped his arm around Mel's waist as she bid Jeff and Devon goodbye. Randy left with the two to visit Matt as well, and to see how Trish and Ashley were faring with the one month old.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

As a small vacation, John, Mel, Randy and Ryann took a trip to Florida with Matt. They stayed at John's house in Tampa where Mel was gradually moving her things from Philly. She had come to an agreement with her parents that she could no longer live with them if she was going to be raising a family.

The group spent two weeks in Tampa so Matt could get used to his surroundings before they all took a trip to Orlando to visit Marc and Aimee, who were dying to see the new baby.

"I can't believe it! He's adorable! Congratulations!" Aimee cooed as she held Matt.

He gurgled and yanked her hair, a dabble of drool falling on her shirt. She laughed and tickled his tiny feet, making the small boy fidget and giggle.

Aimee, Mel and Ryann were lounging next to the pool while the men were in the house playing video games. Every now and again a shout would greet the women's ears and they shook their heads. Matt would look up excitedly every time one of them said something, hoping it was his father.

"Hey girls, we decided to join you for a bit," Randy's voice said behind them.

The three turned around and Mel piped up, "Is that why it went quiet in there?"

He laughed and nodded, making his way over to Ryann, who was taking in some rays next to Mel. He picked her up off her beach chair and threw her into the pool. She screamed as she hit the water and splashed Randy as she jumped in. This was followed by John and Marc running out fo the house like maniacs and attacking their girlfriends with water guns. John being careful not to hit Matt, who was giggling with mirth as he watched his mother get soaked.

"John stop!" she screamed happily, making her way to the pool's edge to grab a handful of water. Unknown to her, Randy was an arms length away watching and he slowly slipped under the water as she reached into the pool. He pulled her in just as she went to stand up and she toppled into the water on top of him.

"Randy!" she laughed, and shoved him backwards into Ryann, who dunked him under the water playfully. Aimee, who was trying to avoid the water guns, now distracted Mel's gaze as she dodged the shots of water, still toting Matt, who was laughing hysterically. "Aim, be careful!"

"Sorry!" Aimee shouted back, "Will you two leave me alone! I'm holding a baby!"

Marc stopped at that but John continued to torture her with the water gun. He took the giggling child from her and pushed her into the pool before she could protest.

"You like that don't you?" John smiled down at his son as he laughed, his bright blue eyes on his mother, who was being tickled by Randy in the pool.

John placed Matt in the stroller they'd brought out for him, and strapped him in, pulling the shade over his face and putting on a tiny white hat and sunglasses. He then set his sights on Mel, who was still struggling helplessly to swim away from Randy, who had her firmly by the waist. He dove into the pool and grabbed Ryann, distracting Randy's attention.

"John let me go!" she laughed as John began to tickle her sides, his gaze on Randy.

"I'll trade," Randy raised his eyebrows hopefully.

John nodded and the two switched girls. Randy handing Mel to John and John handing Ryann to Randy.

The group spent the entire afternoon in the pool, Mel being the brave one and sliding down the waterslide onto John's shoulders. Ryann took the hint and did the same onto Randy's and they broke into a game of Chicken. By the time evening fell they were all exhausted and trooped into the house, Mel carrying a sleeping Matt in her arms, who she took upstairs to bed while the rest moved the party to the den.

The next morning Mel awoke in Matt's room and jumped, realizing she must have fallen asleep rocking him. Her son was gurgling in the cradle, his feet kicking at the ceiling. She smiled and gathered him into her arms, rubbing the sleep from her eyes with her free hand.

"Let's get you some breakfast, huh?" she cooed, kissing his nose.

She made her way downstairs into the kitchen to find John sitting at the table looking miserable.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked curiously.

"Had too much to drink last night, I think," he mumbled, rubbing his head.

Mel shook her head and commenced with preparing a bottle for Matt as she bounced him in her arms. She sat down across from John, handing him two Advil and a glass of water before letting Matt have his bottle.

As the two sat silently in the kitchen John's cell phone rang. He groaned, picking it up slowly and handing it to Mel. She looked slightly annoyed, trying to balance her son with one arm and the bottle and John's phone with the other.

"Can you please answer it, I'm not an octopus," she snapped.

"Fine," he growled and answered it.

From the look on John's face as he spoke to whoever was on the other line, Mel figured the news he was receiving was not good. When he hung up he looked slightly sick, but Mel figured that was from the hangover.

"Who was that?"

"That was Detective Carlyle, your buddy," he said sarcastically.

"What did he want?"

"He informed me that Mr. Burns has disappeared from the hospital," John grumbled, hoping Mel wouldn't hear him.

"WHAT?"

"I know," John sighed. "They don't know where he is and they have a feeling he was assisted by one of his friends. They want you to stay away from Philadelphia and they have relocated your family, as well as Ryann's for the time being. I told him that you and Ryann where here with me and Randy and he told me to keep you here until they have any further information."

"You have to tell Marc and Aimee, John. I can't put them in danger. Tell them to go back to Boston."

"I was going to do that. We can't to back to Tampa yet either, my house is listed so they might make a pit stop there too."

"Shit," Mel muttered, her face full of worry as she looked down at her son, who was still draining his bottle. "They're coming for you," she whispered.

John felt his heart break at Mel's whispered words. He knew she was scared out of her mind, and he could not stand his family going through this. He stood up from the table and leaned in the back doorway, blocking the sun streaming through the glass door. Mel watched him as he watched the splashing water in the pool outside the door.

"You better tell Marc and Aimee now, so they can leave before something happens," she said quietly, watching John with caution.

He nodded and left the room, the sun from the door streaming back through the window and filling the quiet room with warmth.

John ran upstairs to wake up Marc and Aimee. He burst in their room, forcing them both to sit up at the noise.

"John, what the fuck, man!" Marc yelled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"It's urgent. You tow have to go back to Boston ASAP," John commanded.

"What? Why?"

"Because Michael's gone and he could be coming here and I don't want you two in the middle of this," John explained frantically.

"Who the fuck is Michael and why is he coming here?" Marc demanded, still looking pissed.

John sighed and sat down on the trunk at the foot of their bed. Aimee looked overwhelmed, her green eyes wide with concern.

"It's about Mel. She has one hell of a past," John began.

While John was telling Marc and Aimee about Mel's past, Mel was rushing around down the hall, trying to wake Ryann and Randy up. She banged on their bedroom door impatiently, making as much noise as possible to wake them up. Randy finally opened the door, stretching.

"What is it Mel?" he yawned.

"Move, there's something I have to tell you," she insisted, pushing past Randy into the room.

Ryann sat bolt upright in bed as Mel came pushing into the room. She looked at Mel curiously as she held her son in one arm, running her fingers through her hair nervously with her free hand.

"What's up?" Randy asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"John just got a disturbing phone call from the detective covering my case. He said Michael is missing from the hospital and he's looking for me. John is telling Marc and Aimee right now, they're going back to Boston to stay out of danger. John was also told that my family and yours too, Ryann have been relocated until they find Michael. We're supposed to stay away from Philadelphia until the have a lead."

"Are you staying here, or going back to John's place?" Randy asked, his voice filled with concern.

"We're staying here, John's house is listed so we know they will find his place. It's safer if we stay here. I recommend you two leave as well, I don't want you to experience this when the time comes. Michael is coming for me and Matt and he will hurt anyone who gets in his way."

Randy nodded, looking at Ryann. She looked on the verge of tears and got out of bed, rushing to Mel.

"I'm so sorry, Mel. You don't deserve this," she said, hugging Mel tightly.

"It's okay, I'll be fine," she assured her best friend, not fully believing it though.

"Ryann, I think we should leave too. We can go to St. Louis until the coast is clear," Randy piped up. "You can meet my dad and sister while your there."

"That's a good idea Ry. You should do that, you'll be safe and out of danger in St. Louis," Mel agreed.

"I don't to leave you here, though. I can't handle that kind of worry. What if he tries to kill you?" Ryann said, her eyes filling with tears.

"He's tried to kill me before. I can handle it, and John will be here with me," Mel assured her, the worry in the pit of her stomach slowly becoming more apparent.

Ryann nodded, "Okay, I'll leave too, but only because you want me to."

That afternoon, Marc Aimee, Randy and Ryann left the house for the airport. All four of them reluctant to, but knowing they had to in order to stay safe. John saw them out the front door before turning to Mel, who was cradling Matt in her arms. She had been clinging to her son all day, afraid to put him down.

"He's sleeping, maybe you should lay him down on the couch," John suggested, rubbing his son's head gently as he slept and kissing his forehead.

Mel looked reluctant but placed the sleeping boy on the couch in the den, and taking a seat on the love seat across from him. John sat on the floor in front of her, resting his head tiredly on her knees. She ran her fingers through his short hair absently, knowing something was bound to happen any time soon.

"I'm so tired of this," John said wearily, his eyes closing as Mel combed her fingers through his hair.

"I know," she said softly. "This is the peace and quiet before the storm. I want it over with now."

"I might fall asleep on you if you keep rubbing my head," he laughed.

"No, don't, please. I can't be alone right now," Mel pleaded.

John looked up at her and she leaned forward, kissing him. She moved onto the floor with him, straddling his lap and resting her back against the coffee table. John rubbed her back consolingly as she hugged him to her, resting her head on his shoulder like a child.

"He looks so peaceful," John muttered as he watched Matt sleep on the couch, still rubbing Mel's back consolingly.

"I should have had Aimee take him when she left. I don't want him here when Michael comes," Mel muttered.

"I think its better that he is, then Michael won't have look and we won't cause any more problems."

"I know," Mel sighed. "I have this nagging feeling that something bad is going to happen, and it's going to happen really soon."

"Well, let's hope it doesn't happen," John whispered, kissing her hair and rocking her as he held her.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

That night while around midnight, Mel was snapped out of unconsciousness by a bang from the kitchen. She shot up and looked around, Matt was still asleep in his cradle but John was not next to her in the bed. A flash of worry shot through her and she climbed out of bed to another bang.

"John?" she whispered, pulling on her bathrobe as Matt began to whimper in his crib.

The feeling she was having earlier came flooding back to her and she picked her son up out of the crib, rocking him in her arms. She quietly crept to the top of the stairs as Matt fell back to sleep in her arms. A yell greeted her ears and muffled voices and Mel suddenly knew were John was.

"No," she whispered, fear gripping her. She rushed down the stairs, as quietly as she could and followed the noises.

She heard the voices get louder as she neared the kitchen and saw the light spilling into the hallway.

"John?" she said her voice weak with fear.

"Mel! Don't come in here!" she heard John yell before he yelled out in pain.

"John!" Mel screamed, rushing into the kitchen against his will. What she saw almost made her pass out.

John was on the floor battered and bloody. David was standing over him, a sick smile on his face. Mel looked mortified as Michael grinned at her from his seat on the counter, a cast still on his leg.

"Good evening, Melanie. I see you've given birth to my son," he smiled, his eyes falling on Matt.

"He is not yours," Mel growled, her hold on her son tightening protectively.

"Are you sure?" Michael asked, his hazel eyes gleaming manically.

"Yes!"

"Then if he is not mine, I will feel no remorse what so ever when I kill him," he said calmly.

Mel looked frightened, but stood her ground, "You will do no such thing, Michael. Why are you doing this to my family?"

"Because I must. You will not be mine any other way. If I don't kill your son and your…boyfriend, you will never fully submit to me, Love," Michael whispered, jumping off the counter.

Michael looked at David and nodded. Mel backed away as Michael neared her. She winced when David kicked John on the floor and he yelled out.

"Please, stop it," she whimpered at John's yells.

"Too late," Michael smiled and Mel backed into someone. A pair of strong hands took hold of her arms and Michael reached out to take Matt from her.

"No! Leave him alone!" Mel screamed, holding the boy closer to her.

"Give him to me, Melanie," Michael commanded, his eyes boring into hers.

"NO," she cried, clutching Matt with all her strength, not letting him go whatever she did. He began to cry and fuss in her arms but Mel refused to let him go.

Michael sighed and went to turn away from a sobbing Mel. He turned back to her and smacked her across the face. She looked shocked and her grip loosened on her son. Michael plucked him from her arms and rocked him as he cried, wanting his mother.

"Shh, baby, it's going to be over soon," he cooed to the screaming child.

"LET HIM GO!" Mel shrieked. "John, help him."

Mel's gaze fell on John, who was coughing up blood on the floor. She felt her knees give out and she fell to the floor as the man behind her held her arms firmly. Michael grinned evilly and taunted Mel with her child, David was laughing as he brought out the familiar knife Mel had used to cut him.

"You wouldn't," she gasped as he waved in her face.

"Oh, but I would," Michael grinned.

Mel could not take this anymore. She got her feet and kicked behind her, hitting her captor right where she wanted. His grip on her arms loosened and she rushed forward toward Michael, her eyes narrowed in fury.

"Don't move any further, Melanie," David said, holding a gun to her temple.

She froze, her nerves on end and he threatened to fire. She took a deep breath, her eyes on Michael as he leaned over Matt, who was screaming on the table. Mel burst into tears, her emotions spilling over at the situation. The sight of John on the floor, struggling to get to his feet, clutching his stomach killed her.

David grinned at her despair and pressed the barrel to her temple, wrapping his arm around her and pressing her to his chest. She clawed at his arms trying to get free, but his grip was firm.

"Don't do this, please," Mel pleaded, the tears spilling down her cheeks and onto David's arm.

"You chose to do this, Melanie, not me," Michael smiled, turning to her.

"What?"

"You chose to leave me in the first place, my love. You chose to have me arrested, when all I wanted was you. But no, you had to fight me so determinedly. All I wanted was your unrelenting love," he said softly, placing a cold hand on her cheek.

"You're insane!" Mel growled. "Completely insane!"

At that moment there was a loud grunt from the floor as John got to his feet. David turned Mel to face him, threatening with the gun, "If you take another step closer I'll kill her."

"No you won't," John said, his voice faltering from the pain in his ribs.

"Don't tempt me," David threatened, cocking the gun.

"John, don't," Mel whimpered. He eyes flicking from John to Michael, who had Matt in his arms once again, the knife between his teeth.

"It's going to be fine, Melanie, don't fret. David will kill John and put him out of his misery and I will take care of your son. When that is done you will be happy and we will marry in England," Michael soothed.

"Never," Mel spat, "I would never marry you, Michael."

"Then he will kill you too," David put in, waving the gun to emphasize his point.

Mel acted quickly as she watched David wave the gun. She grabbed the arm with the gun and twisted, breaking it so severely the bone broke through the skin. In the process he pulled the trigger, the bullet lodging in the cabinet above John's head.

David crumpled to the floor, dropping the gun. Mel grabbed it, pointing it at Michael.

"Don't be rash, Melanie," he said, backing away from her, a glint of fear in his hazel eyes.

Her face was filled with rage as she aimed the gun between his eyes, "Give me my son," she demanded.

"Now you know I can't do that Melanie," Michael said softly.

Mel noticed his eyes flicker to the floor where the man she'd kicked before was laying. She glanced at the floor, seeing him slowly inching toward her. She kicked him in the mouth, shattering his jaw. Blood from the teeth splattered all over her foot and her gaze returned to Michael, who had now had a frightened look on his face as his comrades yelled in pain on the floor.

"John, are you alright?" She asked the gun still on Michael.

"No," he replied, still clutching his ribs, not being able to stand up straight.

"I need you to call the police. I'll handle Michael," she instructed.

He nodded and inched out of the room. Mel glared at Michael, her voice chilling.

"Now Michael, hand me my son, or I will shoot you where it doesn't grow back," she growled.

Michael did as he was told and gently handed Mel her child. She cradled Matt in his arms and he instantly stopped fussing. She continued to aim the gun at Michael's head as he held his hands up in surrender. She watched his eyes, knowing they gave him away the fastest.

John hobbled back into the room, noticing David trying to pulled Mel's feet out from under her. He kicked him in the ribs, as he had done to him earlier and his head banged against the air vent, cutting it. Blood was now all over the kitchen floor, most of it being John's and David's.

A few seconds later the front door banged open and police officers rushed into the room. Mel was pushed aside as Michael was arrested and the head officer took the gun from Mel and sat her down for questioning. An ambulance was called for John and the two men now battered on the floor.

"The Philadelphia police informed us of the situation, you will not be charged for possessing the gun," the officer told Mel as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"That wasn't my gun anyway. I only had it to get my son back. He tried to kill my son," she whispered, cuddling the now calm baby to her chest.

"Your husband will be taken to the hospital a few miles away, will you go with him?"

"Yes," Mel nodded and got to her feet. The officer led her out of the house into the crisp morning air. She followed him outside, her gaze being met with flashing lights and walkie-talkies, officers rushing around everywhere. The officer helped her into the back of the ambulance with John and looked up at her.

"A detective will meet you at the hospital for questioning. He will be putting your case together to send to your lawyer. From that point charges will be pressed on Michael Burns and his accomplices in a court of law at another date. We'll put him away for good so you can sleep easy at night," he assured her.

"Thank you."

"Have a safe trip," he nodded and closed the ambulance doors.

John turned to Mel, his face covered in dried blood and his left eye swelling, black, and blue, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, so is Matt. I don't think you can go back to work next week," she smiled, taking his hand.

"No, I won't be wrestling for a while. The medic said I have a few broken ribs and my eye is messed up."

Mel nodded, just happy that he was alive and rested her head on the wall of the truck. John squeezed her hand gently and she smiled. The rest of the ride they were silent, both John and Mel knowing their problems with Michael were over. Mel smiled at the thought of having a peaceful life, her eyes closing from exhaustion as the ambulance sped toward the hospital.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50!

Michael's trial was scheduled a month after he was arrested at Marc and Aimee's house. John was still dealing with his injuries from that night, his ribs still healing from the brutal beating he received. After he was released from the hospital, Mel insisted that they go back to Tampa so he could heal. They found John's house trashed and torn apart. The three then went back to Philly where Mel's family had returned.

"All rise," the bailiff called as the judge walked into the room. Mel got to her feet beside her lawyer, her eyes on the floor as her nerves gripped her stomach.

John was seated behind her with both his family and hers. Randy and Ryann had also come to the trial to make sure Michael was convicted. He was up for the small things like assault and battery all the way up to attempted murder and Mel was ready to see him guilty for every single count.

The jury entered the room and sat down and Mel's lawyer got up for opening statements. She felt her eyes fill with tears as he mentioned some of the more terrible things Michael had done to her. She glanced at the members of the jury, most looking horrified as thy listened. Michael was pleading not guilty due to insanity but Mel knew he was perfectly sane when he was torturing her.

"Persecution, please call you first witness to the stand," the judge brought Mel from her thoughts.

She looked up at her lawyer who smiled comfortingly at her before turning to John.

"Mr. John Cena," he said, nodding at Mel, who got to her feet to help him to the stand.

Both sides questioned John, who fully admitted to beating Michael to a bloody pulp after he'd found Mel after Michael had kidnapped Mel himself. Mel felt a flash of fear at the fact that John could be prosecuted for doing that to Michael, but the judge just shrugged it off, his face showing what he thought of Michael as John spoke.

After John, Mel's lawyer called Ryann to the stand to make her testimony. Mel listened as she recounted her kidnap by the man Mel kicked in the mouth the night he held her hostage. She clenched her jaw angrily, glaring at Michael, who was watching her across the ring. She quickly turned away from him as he smiled manically at her.

"For my next witness I call Miss Melanie Williams," the voice of her lawyer interrupted her thoughts.

She nodded, getting up from her seat and glancing at John. He smiled up at her and she smiled back before turning and making her way to the stand. She took her oath of honesty and sat down. It seemed like ages as she recounted everything that happened to her back in England to what had happened to her one month prior. She dissolved into tears at one point, as she recounted David trying to kill the child he had struggled to carry and Mel's father stood up, holding a gurgling Matt in his arms. This made the judge laughed and Mel continued her story, a weak smile on her face. When all was said and she could no longer speak she was asked to sit down to recuperate.

"Alright, let's have a short recess and we'll come back in an hour for the defense witnesses, if any, and closing statements," the judge ruled and the jury left the room, along with Michael and his lawyer.

Mel rushed to John, hugging him tightly, the new engagement ring on her finger sparkling in the sun streaming from the courtroom windows.

John had proposed to her in the hospital, he had Randy buy Mel the ring and deliver it while she was sleeping a week after the incident in Marc's house.

He hugged her gingerly, his ribs still sore and she kissed him, her muscles relaxing after the tension of the first half of the trial. Roy approached her with Matt and she held her arms out for her son as she sat on John's lap. The now two and a half month old boy smiled happily at the sight of his mother as she took him into her arms. The judge, who had remained in the courtroom watched as Mel and John cooed over their child and smiled.

"After all this woman has gone through she still has a beautiful family, and she's only nineteen. She's so old for her age," he thought as he watched Mel laugh as her son stuck his finger up John's nose and giggled.

Mel looked up at the feeling of being watched and noticed the judge watching her. She smiled politely and he nodded, leaving the room. She turned back to Matt, who had yanked her hair to get her attention and kissed the tip of his nose.

"The court will resume in twenty minutes," the bailiff reminded the large group of people on Mel's side of the room.

"Thank you," Mel smiled and let her son be passed around from person to person as they cooed over him. He went from Ryann to Randy, who now embraced the child like his own, to her sister and parents. Mel laughed when John's father took him and tickled Matt's stomach. The boy giggled and yanked his grandfather's ear as he was passed to each of John's brothers and finally Marc and Aimee.

"I'll hold him for the second half," she called up to Mel.

"Thank you!" she grinned, hopping off John's lap as her lawyer returned to gather his notes. "Oh, I have the last payment for the window Michael broke if you want it," she added.

"Alright," she nodded, patting Matt's diaper as she held him.

Mel had insisted on paying for the damage Michael had caused on Marc and Aimee's home even though they both insisted it was not her fault.

"The court will now resume," the judge announced, taking his seat.

The jury filed back in and Michael returned with his lawyer. Mel glared him down and he looked at her, the manic light gone from his eyes and a defeated look on his face. She was surprised by this and her gaze settled on her lawyer, who had leaned in to speak to her.

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"Since we won't decrease the charges, he has thrown in the card. He has admitted to his crimes and will take the charges offered. We just need the jury to back us up and we win the case," he smiled.

Mel sighed and nodded, "By the looks on their faces we won the second you started your opening statement."

He nodded and the two returned their attention to Michael's lawyer who was announcing that Michael had no witnesses, for all were in the hospital from injuries. Mel looked satisfied at this, knowing those injuries were called by her

"Very well then, closing statements, Defendant, you're first," the judge said flatly.

Michael got to his feet looking defeated and told the jury that he was sorry for what he did to Mel and that he was really insane when he'd done those to her. Mel scoffed loudly and ignored the rest of his speech as he tried to get the jury to feel sorry for him.

"And prosecution," the judge said at the end of Michael's short speech.

Mel's lawyer stood up and said his piece, knowing the jury was in his favor. Mel was satisfied with what he had said and waited for the judge to dismiss the jury.

"Very well, Jury, you are dismissed for your final decision."

"And the tension mounts," Mel muttered as the group filed out of the room once more. She heard John laugh behind her and turned around. He smiled at her and Randy leaned forward, massaging her shoulder encouragingly.

"It's almost over, kid," he smiled, his other arm around Ryann.

The two had officially gotten together and Ryann had entered herself in the 2006 Diva Search contest to try for a job in the WWE so she could be with Randy more often.

Mel nodded; releasing the breath she did not realize she was holding, "I just want this done."

"Give them five minutes," he assured her.

"Hopefully, I have my fingers, toes, arms and legs crossed," Mel laughed.

The conversation was interrupted as the judge cleared his throat. Mel turned around to see the bailiff had informed the judge that the jury had reached a decision.

"That was quick," she muttered.

"The jury has reached a decision, please rejoin the court room," the judge said , his tone bored.

The jury filed in once again and the head juror handed him their votes. He looked it over and nodded, "The jury finds Mr. Michael Burns guilty on all counts. They also agree that he should be sentenced to life in prison, which is the what was requested by the prosecution. The decision is final," and he banged the gavel, finalizing Michael's fate.

Mel burst into tears of relief and joy and John hugged her. She joined her family behind her as everyone cheered and applauded. John wrapped his arm around her to comfort her and she wiped the wetness from her eyes.

"I'm so glad its over," she sobbed into John's chest and he laughed, hugging her close.

THE END!

Roll credits and insert background music


	51. Author's Note

**Author's Note!**

Hey everbody. You probably got excited seeing anew chapter on an already completed story, but alas, this is not a new chapter. I am just letting everybody know that I have started a sequal for this loveryl story that I have dubbed 'The Dream Continues'. It currently contains 2 chapters and I am working on more as fast as I can. Don't forget to check it out. Cuz Mel and Ryann are back!

Thanks,

Sadie AKA JohnCenaForever16


End file.
